Les âmes soeurs
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Jasper. Carlisle. Et moi. D'aucuns pensent qu'on ne peut avoir qu'une seule âme soeur. Je suis de ceux-là. Mais Jasper et Carlisle ne sont pas de cet avis. Jasper/OC mais plus Carlisls/OC
1. Prologue du livre I

**Amis du soir, bonsoir.**

Je commence une nouvelle fiction, Twilight, cette fois-ci, qui promet d'être bien plus longue que La Force du Souvenir. Je n'aime pas trop blablater avant de poster, donc je vais me contenter de dire que, bien sûr, rien n'est à moi, sauf peut être le personnage de Christanie Montes, et l'intrigue. M'enfin, c'est bien peu. Il ne me reste plus qu'à dire :

**Enjoy'**

Prologue :

Je heurtai le sol froid. Ma tête cogna violemment la dalle dans un bruit de tuile cassée qui résonna dans mon crâne. Des morceaux de carrelage passèrent devant mes yeux. Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle, bien que je n'en eusse pas réellement besoin, qu'une masse glacée s'abattit sur moi. Je ne réagis pas. Je ne voyais qu'elle, à présent. Elle griffait, frappait, mais je ne sentais rien. Je ne résistais pas. Puis il y eu cette voix :

-NON !

Je la connaissais. Elle m'était chère, je le savais. Mais je ne comprenais pas la raison de ce cri. Après tout, ce qui était en train de se passer devait arriver un jour. Néanmoins, elle s'éleva à nouveau :

-Arrête !

S'adressait-elle à moi ? Je ne pouvais pas arrêter, car ce n'était pas moi qui agissais, tout simplement. La masse se fit bousculer, cria, grogna, mais ne lâcha pas prise. Alors la voix rugit :

-STOP !

Et sans savoir pourquoi, j'obéis. Et tout s'arrêta. Même le temps.

Je m'appelle Christanie Montes. Je suis une vampire. Je vais mourir. Que ce soit aujourd'hui, de la main ce cet être qui se déchaînait sur moi (et je l'aurai bien mérité), ou dans un futur plus que proche, je mourrai. Je pense que je dois passer par là, pour réparer mes erreurs. Mais peut être ne devrais-je pas parler de mort ? Peut être devrais-je parler de délivrance ? Après tout, après plus de trois mille huit cent ans de vie, d'existence, sans que mon cœur ait battu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, ma disparition serait peut être un soulagement. Pour moi. Et pour les autres.


	2. Chapitre I

**Hey'**

Voici (enfin) le premier chapitre. J'ai oublié, je m'en rend compte à présent, de préciser que le prologue posté est celui du livre I. Et de préciser qu'il y aura, probablement, quatre livres (oui, oui, vous avez bien compris, quatre ... je m'épate ... mais bon, ils ne seront pas non plus d'une longueur extrème).

M'enfin, maintenant, je me dois de dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien sûr, sauf ma création : Christanie Montes. Je tenais aussi à préciser que le livre I serait de son point de vue. Vous verrez bien pour les autres ...

Je ne serai pas là de la semaine (voyage à York oblige) donc le prochain chapitre n'arrivera très certainement que le 25 Mars au minimum.

J'ai assez blablaté comme ça, je pense. Ah ! Si ! Une dernière chose : si quelqu'un a besoin d'un bêta, il peut me contacter =)

Et maintenant ...

**Enjoy'**

* * *

Chapitre I : Le départ.

J'étais seule dans la pièce. Il était presque dix huit heures, à présent, et la nuit hivernale avait recouvert les vitres du centre de documentation et d'information d'une teinte sombre. Les élèves étaient tous partis, rentrés chez eux, certainement. Même le documentaliste s'était discrètement éclipsé pour se faire réchauffer un reste de café. Il faisait froid. Le vieux chauffage du lycée soufflait, râlait, suait, sans jamais réussir à maintenir la température à un degré acceptable. Je resserrai mon écharpe autour de ma gorge, néanmoins, pour moi, ce geste était plus une habitude qu'une nécessité. Parcourant les reliures des livres posés sur les étagères de mes doigts glacés, j'examinai chaque titre, à la recherche d'un ouvrage que je n'eux pas déjà lu, en vain. Je retournai à ma table, dépitée. La lointaine sonnerie de l'étage retentit, résonnant dans les longues allées vides d'élèves. Derrière moi, le documentaliste était revenu.

-Il vous faudrait partir, à présent, Mlle Montes.

Je souris et rangeai tranquillement mes affaires. Je souris à vieil homme en sortant, et passai les bornes antivol avant de m'engager dans les couloirs. Je portais des talons hauts, et le bruit de mes pas se répercutait sur les murs, autour de moi. Je descendis les escaliers sans entrain, et resserrai à nouveau l'écharpe autour de mon cou, simple geste mécanique, avant de pousser la lourde porte d'entrée et de m'engouffrer dans le froid. La lumière des lampadaires était visible, au loin, mais l'immense cour du lycée était plongée dans l'obscurité. J'enfonçai mes mains dans les poches de ma veste, plus pour vérifier que les clés de la maison étaient bien là, que pour les protéger de la morsure glacée de la nuit, et soufflai un grand coup. De la fumée blanchâtre sortit en cascade de ma bouche et s'évapora instantanément.

J'étais scolarisée dans un des lycées de Lille. L'établissement, qui comptait plus de deux mille élèves, était situé aux abords de la ville.. Dans cette foule, il était très facile de se faire discret, même si avec un physique comme le mien, ça n'était pas chose tout le temps aisée. Comme tous ceux de ma race, je possédais une peau extrêmement pâle, qui contrastait énormément avec mes cheveux corbeaux, longs et ondulés. J'étais, sans surprise, très attirante. Si, lorsque j'étais arrivée, les garçons avaient commencé à me tourner autour, ils avaient rapidement changé d'avis, et leur instinct y était pour beaucoup. Il sentait le danger, là où eux ne voyaient rien. Et puis, ils préféraient largement les filles qui s'intéressaient à eux. Néanmoins, il m'était arrivé, durant mes nombreuses scolarités, que certains, contrairement à toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontrées au cours de ma longue vie, eurent été assez fous pour m'approcher. Mais ce n'était pas arrivé, ici, et je m'en félicitai.

Etrangement, le ciel était clair, en ce soir de Janvier, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel, dans la région. Non, vraiment, pas de trace de pluie. Je passai le portail. Quelques élèves étaient encore devant l'établissement. Appuyé sur sa moto, l'un d'entre eux racontait apparemment une histoire. Un autre rétorqua :

-C'est bon, on a compris … il n'y a pas mort d'homme, non plus !

-Hey ! Répliqua-t-il. On ne sait pas si Formier va s'en sortir.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est exactement passé ? Demanda une fille, avide.

-Et bien … Formier se baladait, avec Gorgeon. Il était à peu près 15 heures, hier. Ils avaient fini les cours, tous les deux, et il pleuvait comme le poing. Ils sont passés par le centre ville, pour aller chez Gorgeon. Sauf que Formier a bousculé un mec. Ce gars portait un long manteau noir, avec une capuche. Formier s'est excusé, et là, le type a souri. Et ensuite, enfin, c'est ce que raconte Gorgeon, il s'est jeté sur Formier. Ca a été super rapide. Le mec s'est retourné et a regardé Gorgeon. Et il avait les yeux _rouges_. Puis il s'est volatilisé. Et Formier était par terre, vidé de son sang.

-Tout ça c'est que des conneries ! S'exclama un gars.

-Que dalle ! Va à l'hosto, et tu verras. Même que les docteurs pensent à faire interner Gorgeon. Apparemment, il aurait été _mordu_. Les médecins sont sceptiques. Ils ne lui donnent pas beaucoup de temps.

-Merde, murmura un autre élève.

Le silence se fit. Je connaissais Formier. Un élève, plutôt doué, du genre beau gosse. Mais cette histoire était vraiment inquiétante. Je quittais rapidement la place et traversais le rond point d'un pas pressé. Devais-je croire cet élève ? Après tout, cette histoire n'était peut être qu'un énorme mensonge destiné à rendre croustillant l'accident d'un camarade. Néanmoins, alors que je passais devant la ruelle que j'empruntais habituellement, je ne bifurquai pas. L'hôpital devait être à une bonne heure de marche du lycée, aussi décidai-je de prendre le bus. Je patientai une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant d'entendre le grondement lointain du véhicule. Une dame d'un certain âge, à mes côtés, regardait sa montre en se dandinant sur ses petites jambes. Je soupirai d'ennui, et elle me lança un coup d'œil agacé. Je n'étais pas d'humeur, aujourd'hui, et je ne me sentais pas de jouer avec les nerfs de la pauvre femme. Je lui jetai un regard noir. Elle sursauta, et glapit comme un chiot effrayé avant de s'éloigner de moi à petits pas pressés. Lorsque le car amorça son freinage, et que les portes s'ouvrirent, je sautai sur le marchepied. Le chauffeur jura, effrayé par mon imprudence, sans doute. Je lui fis un sourire ravageur en laissant tomber une pièce sur le comptoir. Il me tendit un billet, que je compostai immédiatement. Après quoi, je m'installai au fond du véhicule. Il redémarra, et je pris mon mal en patience. J'eus l'impression que nous mîmes des heures à arriver, peut être parce que je savais que si cette histoire se révélait véridique, je perdrais ma tranquillité, et peut être même ma vie. Je descendis le plus rapidement possible, et pénétrai l'établissement à grand pas. L'odeur du sang humain m'agressa les narines, mais, habituée, je n'eus que peu de réaction. J'avançai jusqu'aux ascenseurs et appuyai sur le bouton d'appel. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva que je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas le numéro de la chambre du malade. Je bifurquai donc, laissant l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, vide, et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Ils n'étaient que peu fréquentés, aussi me permis-je de courir pour atteindre le premier étage. J'ouvris ensuite la porte, et écoutai, l'air de rien, les murmures des personnes dans les couloirs. Je savais qu'avec un cas comme celui que je cherchai, je n'aurais aucun mal à trouver. Je répétai le stratagème plusieurs fois, avant d'enfin tomber sur le bon étage. On ne parlait que de cette affaire, et mon oreille perçu rapidement de faibles râles de douleur. Je sillonnai le couloir, l'air de rien. Une fois que je fus sûre que j'avais trouvé la bonne chambre, j'ouvris rapidement la porte, et la refermai tout aussi vite. Une infirmière était là. Elle me regarda avec un air ahuri, mais le temps qu'elle réagît, je m'étais déjà approché du malade. Il était agité de convulsions, et ses yeux se révulsaient. J'aperçus la morsure et grimaçai. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Si Formier survivait à sa transformation, il serait aussitôt tué, je le savais. Il me fallait partir, maintenant. L'infirmière criait déjà lorsque je sortis, mais je disparu avant qu'elle pût donner une alerte sérieuse. Je pris les ascenseurs, cette fois ci. J'appelai un taxi pour rentrer, et effectuai le trajet inverse comme dans un rêve, ne reprenant conscience que lorsque je déverrouillai ma porte d'entrée. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Demain, cette affaire ferait la une de tous les journaux, et avec une description aussi précise que celle de Gorgeon, nul doute qu'_ils _allaient rapidement se déplacer. Mes amis italiens allaient venir faire le ménage, c'était sûr. Et je n'avais aucune envie d'aller voir les Volturi.

Je soupirai. Je n'aimais pas ce que je devais faire. D'autant plus que j'allais encore devoir déménager.

J'avais déjà sillonné la France entière. Je connaissais la Russie par cœur. Il n'était pas question que j'allasse en Italie. L'Alaska ne me tentait pas vraiment. En réalité, j'avais déjà écumé tous les coins nuageux du monde. J'essayai de faire l'inventaire de ce que j'avais vu. J'avais commencé par l'Amérique. Oui, c'est ça. Forks, un bled paumé, et une réserve d'hommes à moitié loups, les Indiens Quileutes. Je n'avais jamais eu de soucis avec eux. Alors, pourquoi ne pas y retourner ? Après tout, ça faisait bien cinq cent ans que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds. Mais avant de partir, j'avais une dernière chose à faire. J'entrepris de ranger mon appartement. Je vidai mon dressing, entassai tous les bibelots et mes affaires diverses dans des cartons, et appelai un déménageur. Malgré l'heure tardive, il répondit, très certainement parce que j'avais utilisé son numéro privé. Quand il comprit de quoi il en retournait, il grogna, jura, jusqu'à ce que je lui fisse un prix. Lorsque je raccrochai, il était déjà en route. Il était plus de minuit. L'homme arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Je lui indiquai la marche à suivre, et m'éclipsai au volant de ma voiture. Dans le coffre, un bidon d'huile, et dans ma poche, un briquet. Je roulai sans interruption jusqu'à un kilomètre de l'hôpital. J'entrai discrètement dans le terrain, et tournai autour du bâtiment. Lorsque j'eux repéré le mur de la chambre de Formier, j'entrepris d'escalader le mur, le bidon avec moi. Je ne me souciais pas vraiment de ne pas faire de bruit. Il valait encore mieux que je fisse ce que je voulais faire là, plutôt que mes _amis _s'en chargeassent. Je brisai la vitre. Je n'avais que peu de temps, à présent. Je m'approchai du patient, et débranchai les machines. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout cet attirail. Le bruit avait dû attirer du monde, aussi ne m'attardai-je pas. Je pris simplement le temps de murmurer quelques mots à Formier.

-Si tu pouvais, tu me remercierais. Crois-moi, ce que je t'offre là, c'est la délivrance. Ce que tu aurais vécu dans quelques heures aurait été bien pire. Sans parler de ceux que tu aurais pu tuer, si par hasard ils n'arrivaient pas à temps.

Je n'attendais pas de réponse. Les convulsions continuaient toujours. Je vidai une partie du bidon autour du lit, avant de jeter le reste sur le patient. Je repartis à la fenêtre, sortis, et me retournai une dernière fois. C'est à ce moment là que je jetai le briquet. La pièce s'embrasa. L'alarme se mit en route. Formier ne cria pas. Non. Ce qu'il endurait intérieurement était déjà bien pire, après tout. Je sautai et m'éloignai. Je croisai les pompiers sur le chemin de l'aéroport.


	3. Chapitre II

**Hey !**

Voici mon 2° chapitre, enfin, dirons-nous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et si les Cullen débarquaient, hein? Ca serait pas mal ... m'enfin, je veux pas faire de publicité (mensongère) donc je me tais.

Rien n'est à moi, bien entendu, alors, j'ai juste à vous dire :

**Enjoy'**

* * *

Chapitre II : Carlisle Cullen

Je poussai la voiture à son maximum sur la route qui menait à la réserve Quileute. Les premiers toits apparurent bientôt, et je ralentis. Je me garai dans un coin, et sortis de la voiture en sautant, évitant ainsi une énorme falque de boue. L'endroit avait changé, bien entendu. J'étais venue ici pour la dernière fois en 1430. A l'époque, Jesus Black était le chef de la meute Quileute. Mais à présent, un de ses descendants avait pris le relais. Les modificateurs n'étaient pas éternels. J'espérais simplement que notre ancienne et longue amitié demeurait dans les esprits. J'avançais tranquillement, à la recherche d'une personne qui pût m'aider. Je m'aperçus alors que les personnes présentes ne sortaient pas de la maison, pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Aucun gamin ne courait vers moi en riant aux éclats. Les habitants restaient chez eux, à épier à travers leur rideau. Seule une femme sortit. Elle n'aurait représenté aucun intérêt à mes yeux, si elle n'avait pas été l'unique être vivant se manifestant, et si elle n'avait pas eu cette longue balafre sur le visage. Je m'avançai, souriante. De son côté, elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Elle me scrutait, comme si elle voulait me mettre à nu. Lorsque je fus à quelques mètres d'elle, elle sembla avoir trouvé, car elle recula d'un pas. Son regard, d'inquisiteur, était devenu horrifié. Je n'y pris pas garde et me présentai :

-Je m'appelle Christanie Montes. Je cherche la famille Black.

Un homme en fauteuil roulant sortit alors de l'une des maisons. La femme eut un geste pour le retenir. Elle déclara :

-Restez chez vous. Je me charge de ça.

Je me renfrognai. De _ça _? Comment osait-elle ? Heureusement, l'autre l'ignora superbement.

-Que lui voulez-vous, à la famille Black ?

-Je suis une ancienne amie.

-Impossible.

La voix était venue de derrière moi. Je me retournai, pour voir un Indien Quileute me regarder fixement. Il s'avança, sans me quitter du regard, passe devant moi, et se posta aux côtés du vieillard.

-Les vampires ne sont pas autorisés à venir ici.

-Pardon ? Demandai-je, incrédule, et sûre d'avoir mal entendu.

Autour de moi, des jeunes se plaçaient, ça et là, histoire de former un cercle.

-Du temps de Jesus Black …

Le vieil homme m'interrompit, visiblement surpris :

-Vous avez connu Jesus Black ?

-J'ai passé de nombreuses années ici.

-Peu importe, trancha l'autre. Je suis chef de meute. Vous n'avez pas à être ici. Depuis une centaine d'années à présent, les vampires ne viennent plus.

Je savais que personne ne m'aiderait. Si le chef de meute en décidait ainsi, alors, je n'avais pas le choix.

-Partez, ajouta-t-il, ou nous devrons …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais tout le monde ici savait ce qu'il sous entendait. Je me détournai avec une moue méprisante. Le cercle était toujours là. Ils étaient plus d'une dizaine. De mémoire, jamais la meute n'avait compté autant de membres. Un des leurs était posté entre ma voiture et moi. Je passai donc à ses côtés. Un grondement sourd monta de sa gorge. Sa haine envers moi était tellement palpable que je reculai, ne retenant pas un feulement de menace. Alors tout se passa très vite. Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Dans un pop, il se transforma. Le chef de meute cria, mais rien à faire. Le loup bondit sur moi. J'eus un mouvement de protection, et tout se figea. Tous semblaient arrêtés, dans leur action. J'eus le temps de voir le regard incrédule du loup avant de bondir dans ma voiture. Je démarrai en trombe. Le tout m'avait pris moins d'une seconde, et déjà, je sentais l'odeur d'une dizaine de loups à ma poursuite.

Je pénétrai dans Forks à une allure normale. Les loups ne me suivraient pas, ici. Une pluie fine commençait déjà à tomber. Je m'arrêtai rapidement au bar-restaurant de la ville. Accoudée au comptoir, je commandai un soda. La serveuse me fixa avec une incrédulité qu'elle n'essaya pas de dissimuler. Elle finit par me servir, puis se mit à nettoyer son comptoir d'un air absent. Elle sursauta et laissa tomber son chiffon lorsque je pris la parole.

-Je cherche un logement.

-Hum … toutes nos annonces sont là bas.

Elle me désigna un panneau de la main. Ma boisson à la main, je m'avançai et examinai les petits bouts de papier. Il n'y avait rien. Je reposai mon verre et avec lui, un billet. Sans un regard en arrière, je sortis, sous la pluie désormais battante. Je rejoignis ma Mercedes, démarrai et repris mon chemin sur l'allée principale. Je vis bientôt l'hôpital, et, prise d'une impulsion subite, je m'arrêtai à nouveau. J'apostrophai la réceptionniste, qui me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle finit par balbutier :

-Je vous … je vous appelle le docteur.

Je haussai les sourcils. Je n'étais pas malade, j'étais morte ! Mais peut être mon teint cadavérique portait-il à confusion.

-Il n'est pas ici, je vous propose de l'attendre.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un docteur, je souhaiterais juste …

Mais un crissement de pneu se fit entendre et la réceptionniste, bien qu'elle n'eût pas l'ouïe aussi fine que je l'avais, se précipita au devant du nouvel arrivant. Je me tournai tranquillement, mais me crispai dès que mon regard croisa celui, semblable, de l'inconnu. Il était aussi blond que j'étais brune. Mais sinon, nous possédions la même apparente jeunesse, notre peau, la même pâleur éclatante, nos yeux, la même couleur topaze, notre corps, la même beauté divine. J'aurais pu reconnaître cet homme _ce vampire, en réalité_ entre des milliers d'autres, même des centaines d'années après notre séparation. Car je connaissais cet être ensorcelant. Je le connaissais même trop bien. L'idée me vint alors de m'enfuir. Mais c'était trop tard, il s'avançait déjà. Bon Dieu que je me haïssais. Bon Dieu que je le haïssais. Lui. Carlisle Cullen.


	4. Chapitre III

**Hey ! Hey ya !**

Comment va? M'enfin, je dis ça, mais le temps n'est pas à la joie. St/Cardiff Blues, n'est-ce pas? M'enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Voici à présent le 3° chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis heureuse, je suis passée de 2 reviews par chapitre à 3 ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que je sais que de nombreuses personnes lisent ma fiction, vu le nombre de personnes qui la mettent en alerte, mais si, au moins une fois, ils pouvaient se manifester. Genre "Coucou ! Non, ce n'est pas un mort et/ou un manchot venu d'Arctique qui lit ta fiction !". Mais, bien sûr, ce n'est pas une obligation. Je suis quand même heureuse d'avoir des lecteurs.

**RAR :**

_Fanny : _Oh oui ! Que de mystère ! Merci de ta review. J'espère quece chapitre va te plaire, miss.

**Enjoy'**

* * *

Chapitre III : Carlisle, Alice et Emmett Cullen.

La surprise visible dans les yeux du vampire disparut aussi vite qu'elle y était apparue, et un éclair de compréhension illumina un instant son regard. Il dit quelques mots à la réceptionniste, des mots que je n'écoutai pas, tant mon esprit était embrumé par cette rencontre. Quand il m'invita à le suivre d'un geste de la main, je le suivis, et l'accompagnai au dehors, et attendis en silence qu'il prît la parole.

-C'est donc toi qu'Alice a vu, murmura-t-il finalement, en me détaillant.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici, sinon …

Je n'ajoutai rien. Sinon, je ne serais pas revenue. Voilà ce qu'auraient été mes paroles. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de finir ma phrase, et il n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre. Lui et moi savions bien ce que j'avais voulu dire.

-Tu n'as pas changé, dit-il enfin, pour briser le silence qui s'était instauré.

-Qui est Alice ? Esquivai-je.

Je ne voulais pas l'entendre parler de moi. Car tôt ou tard, cela nous ramènerait dans le passé. Et donc, forcément à _nous_.

-Ce n'est pas ma femme, répondit-il.

-Ce n'était pas ma question, rétorquai-je brusquement.

-Ma fille adoptive, admit-il.

Je ne cachai pas ma surprise. Je savais qu'il avait un contrôle casi-parfait de sa soif, mais de là à mordre quelqu'un. Néanmoins, ce fait n'aurait pas du m'étonner. Il avait 'vieilli', maintenant. J'avais toujours cru que je resterais supérieure à lui sur ce terrain. Mais le brillant Carlisle n'avait eu aucun mal pour cette étape non plus. Il avait créé. Il était indéniablement bien plus puissant que moi, malgré notre grande différence d'âge.

-J'aurais du me douter que tu …

-Non ! Non. Ce n'est pas moi … Mais nous n'allons pas parler de ça ici.

Il m'ouvrit la porte, gentleman.

-Que dirais-tu de venir en discuter chez moi ?

Je me braquai. Voilà ce que je redoutais. Je ne voulais pas renouer avec lui. Sous aucun prétexte.

-Hors de question. Ca vaut mieux, tu le sais.

-Mais si tu es venue ici, c'est que … se hasarda-t-il, perdu face à mon attitude.

-Je cherche à échapper aux problèmes qui ont été causés par un vampire là où j'étais avant. Je suis donc venue m'installer ici.

Têtu, il me fit à nouveau signe d'entrer dans l'habitacle.

-Tu me considérer que tu as déjà une maison, me sourit-il.

-Carlisle, je ne viendrai pas vivre chez toi.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Je ne répondis pas, me plongeant dans l'immobilité totale, le regard lointain. Il capitula assez rapidement. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas attirer l'attention sur nous et notre comportement étrange.

-Bien, soupira-t-il. Va voir Marc James. J'ai entendu dire qu'il partait.

Il m'indiqua la route à suivre. Je le remerciai et rebroussai chemin vers ma voiture.

-Au fait, m'interpela-t-il, jolie Mercedes. Juste assez rouge, en plus.

Je tapotai la carrosserie écarlate avec un air de propriétaire, éclatai de rire puis démarra. Je quittai Carlisle sur un signe de la main.

J'étais attablée dans la petite mais confortable cuisine de ma future maison. Le propriétaire déblatérait sur les règles de la location depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà. Je le coupai brusquement, lassée de ses bavardages incessants.

-Et pour l'achat ?

Il resta immobile, à me fixer, la bouche entrouverte. Enfin, il tenta de parler, et bégaya, perdu :

-Mais la maison n'est pas à vendre.

Je secouai la tête.

-La location ne m'intéresse aucunement. D'autant plus que le camion de déménagement va bientôt arriver. Réglons cette affaire au plus vite, voulez-vous ?

Mon ouïe fine perçut alors un bruit de moteur. Je reconnus la voiture de Carlisle. Trois portières claquèrent. Je pestai intérieurement. Allait-il me surveiller ainsi le temps que je passerai à Forks ? Je soufflai discrètement, puis collai un sourire parfait sur mon visage et me penchai avec une lenteur calculée avec mon interlocuteur. J'étais si proche de lui que je n'aurais eu qu'un léger mouvement à faire pour mettre fin à sa vie. Sauf que je n'en avais pas envie du tout. Plus de mille cinq cent ans m'avaient été nécessaires pour m'habituer au régime végétarien et oublier ma soif, mais, à présent, j'exerçais un contrôle total sur moi-même. Le cœur de l'humain s'emballa. Je sortis rapidement un chéquier.

-Si je mets six zéros sur mon chèque, pourrais-je me considérer comme propriétaire de cette maison ?

L'homme était parti. La demeure était mienne. Mon portable sonna. Les déménageurs me demandaient l'adresse, que je leur donnai en souriant. La synchronisation était parfaite. Aucune perte de temps n'était à déplorer. Les camions se garèrent quelques minutes plus tard, dans l'allée de la cour. Je payai les chauffeurs assez largement pour qu'ils me laissassent décharger par moi-même sans faire d'histoire. J'attendis qu'ils se fussent éloigné et sortis de la maison. Mon regard se posa immédiatement sur une voiture de l'autre côté de la rue, où était garée l'automobile de Carlisle. Accoudés contre elle, le vampire blond, et deux autres que je ne connaissais pas. La première ressemblait à un petit lutin, Elle était brune, et parlait avec animation. Le second, un ours _ce fut le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit pour le définir_ s'esclaffait sans retenue, insouciant des regards noirs que lui lançait son amie. Je fermai discrètement la porte, mais, bien entendu, ils me remarquèrent aussitôt, leur ouie fine ayant capté le léger cliquetis de la poignée. Carlisle s'approcha en premier, tandis que les deux autres restaient en retrait, derrière lui, Ils ne semblaient pas hostile, mais vu que le docteur était le chef de clan, ils se devaient certainement de le laisser agir et prendre les décisions. Je leur souris, avenante. Bien entendu, mon ami premier la parole, tandis que ses compagnons gardaient le silence :

-Nous avons pensé que tu aurais besoin d'aide … alors nous avons pris un peu d'avance, étant donné qu'Alice a vu que tu t'installerais.

-Ne venez pas à Carlisle Cullen et Carlisle Cullen viendra à vous, raillai-je. Néanmoins, pourquoi pas, oui.

La fille se mit à sautiller, et l'autre leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un rire.

-Tu ne me présentes pas? Demandai-je en leur lançant un regard appuyé.

-Justement, sourit Carlisle.

Il recula d'un pas et me désigna le lutin,

-Voici Alice.

La concernée me tendit une petite main que je serrai. Je notai mentalement : Alice – lutin aux cheveux courts – voit l'avenir. Néanmoins, je me doutai que cet effort était inutile : je n'aurais aucun problème pour retenir ces informations.

-Enchantée de te connaître, babilla-t-elle. Oh ! Je t'avais vue deux fois … trois en fait, si on compte celle de l'achat de la maison. Carlisle m'avait demandée de te surveiller, c'est pour ça. La première fois, je t'ai vue rouler très vite entre la réserve Quileute et Forks. Et la seconde, je t'ai vue avec toute la famille … ou presque.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Je suis aussi ravie de te connaître.

Cette Alice était impressionnante. Néanmoins, je me méfiai. Le fait qu'elle parlât de famille ne m'étonnait finalement pas plus que ça. C'était bien une ambition de Carlisle. Non, ce qui m'intriguait était qu'elle m'eût vue avec eux. Je n'aimais pas vraiment cette idée. Elle interrompit mes pensées en demandant avec un grand sourire :

-Comment as-tu décidé de nous rejoindre?

Je restai un instant stupéfaite, avant de finir par répliquer pour la seconde fois de la journée :

-Hum. En réalité, je ne savais même pas que vous étiez ici.

Je n'ajoutai pas ce que j'avais dit à Carlisle un peu plus tôt. J'aimais bien cette petite, et je n'avais pas envie de lui annoncer que leur présence m'était tout sauf agréable. D'autant plus que son air dépité n'augurait rien de bon. En effet, elle s'écria :

-Impossible ! Je ne peux voir que ce que les personnes ont décidé de faire !

Je secouai la tête.

-Ton don évolue, c'est normal. Je t'assure que j'ignorais tout de votre présence à Forks.

Elle ne parut pas convaincue mais n'ajouta rien et se tourna vers son père. Celui-ci m'indiqua le grizzli :

-Et voilà Emmett. Il est plus jeune qu'Alice.

Je lui tendis aussi la main. Il la serra tandis que Carlisle m'en disait un peu plus :

-Emmett était très curieux de te rencontrer. Si tu as des murs à abattre, ou des ours à tuer, il est ton vampire !

J'éclatai de rire, rapidement suivie par les autres. J'avais l'impression que le petit frère d'Alice aurait pu, à l'instant, provoquer un tremblement de terre rien qu'en riant.

-Alors, comment peut-on t'aider? Demanda finalement la vampire.

-Et bien, réfléchis-je, je pensais vider le camion.

-C'est parti ! Lança Emmett en se frottant les mains.

Le petit lutin gambade joyeusement jusqu'à l'arrière du camion et je partis ouvrir le portail du garage. J'eus juste le temps de me décaler pour le laisser passer qu'Emmett poussait déjà la moitié de mon canapé d'angle en cuir dans un coin de la pièce. Il céda sa place à Carlisle qui portait l'autre partie. Ils descendirent ainsi tous les meubles, ne laissant dans le camion que les énormes cartons. Le beau brun en souleva un puis, intrigué par son poids, le secoua.

-Ne me dis pas que tous ces cartons sont remplis de vêtements? Demanda-t-il, ahuri.

-Pas tous ! Non ! Seulement la moitié …

Alice rejoignit son frère en un battement de cil.

-Incroyable ! Tu veux dire que la moitié du second camion est remplie de fringues?

Pour toute réponse, j'éclatai de rire, ouvris le-dit engin, et lançai un premier carton, que Carlisle attrapa au vol. Bientôt, ils furent tous dans le garage. Je prévins alors Emmett de ne pas lancer les suivants.

-Ce sont des DVD, des CD, des livres, de l'argenterie, des bibelots … un peu de tout. C'est fragile, expliquai-je.

Il nous avait fallu moins de dix minutes pour descendre le tout. Je fermai les camions tandis que l'ours-vampire se chargeait du garage. Alice se tourna instantanément vers moi avec des yeux suppliants.

-Dis … Je peux visiter la maison, s'il te plaît?

-Bien sûr, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Elle entraîna son frère avec elle en chantonnant. Carlisle, après un instant de silence, entendant les voix de ses enfants à l'étage, se pencha vers moi et murmura, si bas que je dus presque tendre l'oreille :

-Écoute, je sais que tu ne vas pas vouloir entendre ça, mais …

Il semblait choisir ses mots avec soin, comme si j'allais lui sauteur dessus et l'égorger en entendant la nouvelle.

-La dernière fois qu'Alice a eu une vision comme ça, je veux dire de quelqu'un qui n'avait rien décidé, c'était …

Je fronçai les sourcils. Tant d'hésitation n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-C'était un histoire d'âme sœur.

Je me redressai instantanément, furieuse. Il n'allait pas recommencer.

-Ne sois pas stupide.

Alice et Emmett revinrent à ce moment là, interrompant ainsi notre conversation, et ce, à mon grand soulagement. Néanmoins, je me doutais bien que ce n'était que partie remise.

-C'est joli, dit la vampire.

-Tu parles, répliquai-je. Ça le sera lorsque j'aurai détruit le mur et repeint la maison entière.

Emmett me prit par l'épaule et m'adressa une moue faussement sérieuse.

-Tu as bien dit ''détruire un mur''?

-Et aussi repeindre? Pépia Alice, les yeux brillants.

-Je compte aller acheter ce qu'il me faut cet après midi, et m'occuper de ça cette nuit.

Elle sautilla partout.

-Je peux t'accompagner? Je pourrai t'aider?

Carlisle soupira.

-Alice …

Je l'interrompis, en m'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire. Il me semblait qu'Alice n'avait aucun mal à se faire passer pour une adolescente butée et capricieuse mais adorable.

-Pourquoi pas, oui. Ça me ferait plaisir.

Tandis que, toute excitée, elle pépiait je-ne-sais-trop-quoi, Emmett resserra sa prise autour de mes épaules et déclara :

-Malheureusement, il y a du baseball, ce soir …

Carlisle lui lança un regard de reproche, mais je le tapai dans les côtes. Il ne grimaça même pas.

-Menteur. Il n'y a rien du tout, ce soir. Juste la maison de Christanie. Te défile pas !

Il soupira, faussement peiné, et prit un ton mélodramatique.

-Bien. Va pour la peinture, alors …

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Qui a parlé de peinture? Tu oublies qu'il y a un mur qui t'attend, à l'intérieur de cette maison.

Un sourire éclaira son visage, et il éclata de rire.

-Jazz' et moi allons nous éclater !


	5. Chapitre IV

**Hey ! **

Et nous voilà partis avec un 4° chapitre. Hum, que dire, que peut être certains trouveront que le caractère de certains personnages ne correspond pas. Mais c'est ainsi que je les perçois, alors … M'enfin, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, vous pouvez toujours me le dire par review =)

Vous allez, dans ce chapitre, vous rendre compte que Christanie est très loin d'être une Mary Sue … mais je n'en dis pas plus.

**RAR **:

_Amy : _Merci beaucoup ! Je suis passée à 3 reviews par chapitre :D Petit à petit, j'augmente. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Enjoy'**

* * *

Chapitre IV :Rencontres et problèmes

Alice sauta joyeusement dans ma voiture. Je la suivis, après avoir salué Emmett et Carlisle qui repartaient chez eux. Je projetais d'aller à Port Angeles, acheter la peinture et les différents outils dont j'aurais besoin. Il me faudrait de nombreux objets, allant du pinceau à la tringle en passant par les clous et les vis. Je dressai mentalement une liste. A côté de moi, la petite brune babillait déjà :

-Alors? Quelles couleurs? Je verrai bien du jaune dans le salon et …

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, les yeux dans le vague. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Elle était totalement figée, comment profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Fait notable : elle ne parlait pas. Pas un mot, pas un son, ne sortait de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je haussai les épaules. Pour une fois, mon don n'y était strictement pour rien. Elle poussa soudain un cri si strident que, déjà habituée à l'agréable silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle, je sursautai.

-Oh ! Tu m'as écoutée? M'apostropha-t-elle.

Je me tournai vers elle, indifférente de la route et des autres conducteurs, que j'évitais sans problème. Interloquée, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-De quoi tu parles?

-De la peinture, voyons ! Je disais que le jaune irait parfaitement bien dans le salon. Mais finalement, peut être que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça, grimaça-t-elle.

Je compris alors qu'elle venait d'avoir une vision. Avait-elle aperçu mon salon en jaune et trouvé cette décoration affreuse? Ou avait-elle vu une autre couleur peinte sur mes murs? Je n'osai pas poser la question. Après tout, quiconque me demandait comment fonctionnait mon don, ou en exigeait une démonstration immédiate subissait immédiatement mes foudres. Je trouvai parfaitement déplacé d'interroger quelqu'un sur ses capacités. Certains pourraient trouver ça idiot. Je dirais seulement que je suis très vieille école.

-Et quelle couleur irait mieux, d'après toi?

-Un blanc cassé, répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Je soupirai et le compteur indiqua plus de 140 km/h. C'était quand même assez frustrant d'aller faire les magasins avec une personne qui savait déjà ce que je comptais acheter. D'autant plus que l'idée du blanc cassé me plaisait assez. Port Angeles se dessina bientôt à l'horizon. Même les humains pouvaient apercevoir la ville, à présent. Je rendis les armes : autant gagner un maximum de temps.

-Et la chambre, je la peindrai de quelle couleur?

Port Angeles était une des plus grandes villes des environs, certes, mais c'était une ville sans intérêt tout de même. En réalité, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sur ses boutiques, ou ses rues, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre qui aurait pu passionner un touriste. Voilà pourquoi je ne prêtai aucune attention au décor qui m'entourait, laissant Alice m'indiquer les boutiques intéressantes pour mes affaires. Je me garai devant un petit établissement, d'apparence flambant neuf. La vampire me précéda dans le magasin, s'extasiant sur telle moquette ou tel rideau, mais me murmurant finalement que je ne le choisirais probablement pas. La plupart du temps, j'acquiesçai. Néanmoins, lorsqu'un article me plaisait, je ne tenais pas compte de ses prédictions et le prenait. S'en suivait parfois un moment de silence durant lequel la vision d'Alice se modifiait légèrement. D'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, ce qu'elle voyait dépendait des décisions des personnes concernées. Je n'avais, avant mon arrivée au magasin, pris que peu de décisions à propos de la future décoration de la maison. Il était donc probable que ce qu'Alice avait vu fût en réalité ce qu'elle aurait aimé voir chez moi. A moins que, comme je le lui avais dit plus tôt mais sans grande conviction, son don se modifiât. Je voguai dans les rayons pendant une demie heure avant de trouver tout ce que je cherchais. J'avais pu aller si vite, à vrai dire, uniquement parce qu'il n'y avait que la caissière dans le magasin, et que celui-ci était dépourvu de caméras de surveillance. Lorsque nous sortîmes de la boutique, une autre enseigne se dressa devant nous. Je souris. Une palette de couleur s'offrait à moi. De nombreuses robes en tout genre s'exhibaient sur des mannequins de cire. La fille de Carlisle me regarda d'un air complice, un seul mot sur les lèvres. Shopping.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque nous revînmes chez moi. Alice me laissa décharger le matériel et les différents habits que nous avions achetés tandis qu'elle passait un rapide coup de fil à sa famille. Elle parlait si vite qu'une oreille humaine n'aurait pas été capable de comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Elle me rejoignit quelques secondes après le début de l'appel et m'aida à empiler les pots de peinture dans le garage. J'eus juste le temps de sortir pour accueillir les invités avant qu'ils n'arrivassent. Emmett bondit du tout terrain qu'il conduisait et ouvrit la portière à une vampire à la beauté sculpturale. Il la saisit doucement par la taille et s'avança vers moi en souriant.

-Voici Rosalie, me dit-il.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa petite amie, et ajouta :

-Et voilà Christanie, la petite nouvelle.

J'éclatai de rire et répliquai :

-Ton ancêtre moyenâgeux n'était pas né que j'étais déjà de ce monde, gamin !

Emmett ouvrit de grands yeux, tandis que Rosalie laissait échapper un léger :

-Oh la vache !

En souriant, je me tournai vers Alice, qui s'avançait avec trois vampires que je ne connaissais pas. J'entendis tout de même le vampire-ours demander à sa femme si elle pensait que ce que j'avais dit était vrai. Je réprimai un rire et attendis que la fille de Carlisle fît les présentations.

-Voici Bella, me dit l'elfe-lutin en me désignant la seule autre femme du groupe.

Malgré la beauté qu'elle dégageait, cette vampire n'imposait pas l'assurance de ses deux sœurs. Je m'aperçus alors que ses yeux, sans être totalement pourpres, étaient légèrement rouges, comme si elle commençait à se faire au régime végétarien. Elle restait extrêmement proche de celui qui était, je le devinai aisément, son compagnon. Sa main ne lâchait pas la sienne, et lorsqu'elle me rendit le salut que je lui adressai, elle se rapprocha, consciemment ou pas, de son époux.

-Son mari, à côté d'elle, s'appelle Edward, confirma Alice.

Je le saluai, mais lui ne le fit pas. Je ne relevai pas, même si son attitude était assez insultante. Les sourcils froncés, il me dévisageait comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi. Une désagréable impression de déjà vu s'imposa à mon esprit, et je retins un frisson. Pour échapper à cet interrogatoire visuel, je me tournai vers le dernier vampire que je ne connaissais pas.

-Et lui, c'est Jasper, finit la vampirette avec un grand sourire.

Je ne dis rien. Il était … C'était trop pour moi. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un goût amer de bile envahit ma gorge. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la lèvre. Mes dents, tranchantes, incisèrent la chair, et diffusèrent leur venin mortel dans ma peau. J'eus, pour la deuxième fois en quelques secondes, le sentiment de revenir en arrière. Des années auparavant. Sauf que l'amertume que je ressentais aujourd'hui, je ne l'avais pas éprouvée jadis. Jasper était troublant. Trop pour que mon séjour ici ne se prolongeât encore. Je réussis à lui faire une ébauche de sourire qui, j'en étais sûre, ressemblait plus à une grimace. J'évitai néanmoins son regard, me concentrant sur les cicatrices visibles sur son visage. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça non plus. Il en devenait intéressant. Malgré moi, je me demandai ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Alice se plaça à ses côtés et attrapa tendrement sa main. Je retins un soupir de soulagement. Le savoir accompagné me convenait. Ainsi, j'avais des limites … Concentrée comme je l'étais je n'avais pas vu Edward se diriger vers son père d'un air furieux en tirant Bella derrière lui. Lorsque le feu, en moi, s'apaisa, je surpris, comme tous, les dernières paroles du vampire :

-Mais je n'aime pas ça !

Je vis Carlisle poser une main qui se voulait apaisante sur l'épaule de son fils. Mais le vampire se dégagea.

-On s'en va, ordonna-t-il.

A qui était adressé ce message? A tous, me semblait-il. En tout cas, c'est ce que la réaction de sa famille me laissa penser.

-Edward, commence pas ! Beugla Emmett.

-Je t'en prie, renchérit une femme que j'identifiai comme étant la compagne de Carlisle, par déduction. Tes frères et sœurs sont si excités à l'idée d'être ici.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle lui parlait comme une mère parle à son aîné de ses immatures cadets. Néanmoins, personne d'autre ne sembla s'en formuler.

-Il est hors de question que nous exposions la famille à quelqu'un comme _elle, _cracha-t-il.

Mon agacement fit place à de la colère. Pour qui se prenait-il? Je n'avais que peu de souvenirs de ma vie familiale, mais il me semblait que généralement, le père décidait de ce qu'il convenait de faire pour protéger ses proches, et non le fils. Et puis, quel était le problème?

-Edward … plaida Alice.

Je remarquai que personne n'était enclin à vraiment s'opposer à lui. J'inspirai profondément, tentant d'apaiser ma rage. Il voulait partir ? Qu'il parte ! Je n'en avais cure, après tout. Et puis, tant qu'ils y étaient, qu'ils partent tous ! Et fidèle à moi-même, j'exprimai ma pensée :

-Barrez-vous.

Un silence abasourdi s'abattit sur le clan Cullen. Ce ne fut pas Carlisle, mais sa femme qui prit la parole :

-Je suis désolée. Edward est un peu …

-Esmé, la coupa Carlisle.

Il me fixait.

-Toujours aussi impulsive, n'est-ce pas? Tu penses quelque chose, et il faut que tu le dises dans la seconde, sans réfléchir.

-J'ai pas besoin de votre aide, maugréai-je.

-Mais …

Cette fois, Alice avait parlé. Une pointe de remord toucha mon cœur un instant.

-Visiblement, quelqu'un dans cette famille ne veut pas tolérer ma présence. Je ne veux pas créer de problèmes, alors le plus simple est encore que vous partiez tous.

-Edward a simplement eu une réaction idiote face à une autre de tes capacités.

-Pardon?

Carlisle se tapota le crâne avec deux doigts. Je compris alors.

-T'es télépathe, pas vrai?

-Et toi, tu ne penses pas.

-Faux. Je pense. Seulement, tu es frustré parce que je penses plus vite que tu ne lis, crachai-je.

Il s'avança d'un pas vers moi.

-Écoute moi bien, commença-t-il, menaçant.

Mais il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Jasper.

-Je sais me contrôler, grogna-t-il.

Mon regard passa de l'un à l'autre.

-Jasper peut manipuler les émotions des gens autour de lui, me glissa Alice en souriant.

Il arrêta certainement d'agir sur Edward, parce que celui-ci se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

-Je ne veux pas que ma famille fréquente un vampire dans l'esprit duquel je ne peux pas lire, déclara-t-il.

Carlisle s'avança à grands pas.

-Edward ! Ça suffit. Je me porte garant d'elle, c'est amplement suffisant.

Face à son père, il baissa la tête et murmura :

-Mais quand même …

Rosalie attaqua, acide :

-Tu as bien mis notre famille entière en danger lorsque tu as décidé de faire entrer Bella dans notre famille. Et tu n'as jamais pu lire dans son esprit.

Edward riposta, mais je n'écoutai pas. Un vampire me plaisait. Un autre était télépathe. Cette situation m'était beaucoup trop familière. Le mal être que j'avais ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt me reprit, violent, et je dus exprimer à mon être toute ma volonté pour ne pas défaillir.

-De toute façon, je ne veux pas d'un télépathe chez moi, tranchai-je, avant de faire demi-tour et de rentrer dans la maison.

Ils auraient pu entrer. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Carlisle les en a peut être dissuadés. Ou bien ont-ils pris conscience que s'ils entraient, je les tuais. Car je l'aurais fait. J'aurais à nouveau tué.

* * *

**Review? =)**


	6. Chapitre V

**Hey !**

Cinquième chapitre, déjà =). Cinquième chapitre du livre I. Un chapitre qui n'était pas censé exister au départ, et qui est un peu plus court que les autres. Je remercie tous les lecteurs, et les reviewers. Ca fait vraiment plaisir. Car après tout, la review, c'est le salaire, que dis-je, le chocolat, que dis-je, l'oxygène ! de l'auteur.

**R.A.R** :

**Amy : **_Merci de ta fidélité, Miss. Christanie est comme ça pour une bonne raison. Bonne continuation à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

**Lisou : **_La suite maintenant =)_

**Léa : **_OMG ! Que ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici, Miss =). Le fait que Christanie réfléchisse très vite n'est pas un don, c'est plutôt, comme tu le dis si bien, "l'expérience des années". Merci de me donner tes hypothèses. Mais, comme tu dois t'en douter, je ne te dirai rien, juste pour le plaisir de te voir revenir :D. B'sous =)_

**Enjoy'**

* * *

Chapitre V : Ca ne s'arrête jamais ...

Je m'appuyai contre la porte et soupirai. Ils étaient partis. Il ne leur avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour déguerpir, à vrai dire. Et je me retrouvais seule. Comme toujours, pour être franche. Je balayai ma nouvelle maison du regard. Le plus simple aurait encore été de prendre mes affaires et de partir comme j'étais venue : sans que personne le sût. Mais j'avais acheté cette demeure, à quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas la vendre. Je me devais de m'en occuper. Oui. Je n'avais qu'à la retaper, et ensuite, je m'en irais.

Je m'attelai donc à la tâche, pendant toute la nuit. Cette activité me permit d'oublier mes problèmes les plus récents, sans compter les vieux démons qui ressurgissaient, et aussi de fuir l'immobilité et l'ennui de l'obscurité. Durant des heures et des heures, j'abattis des cloisons, je détapissai et repeignis des murs. J'installai mes meubles, portant un canapé à bout de bras, jonglant avec mon matelas pour monter les escaliers qui menaient à ma chambre. Lorsque je m'appuyai sur le nouveau bar de ma cuisine, il était à peine cinq heures du matin. J'avais terminé.

Je sortis de la maison et, sans un regard en arrière, flânai pendant de longues minutes le long de la route. Je laissai les différentes senteurs environnantes m'envahir, à l'affût d'un gibier qui pût me convenir. Une petite forêt longeait la route qui sortait de Forks. J'accélérai l'allure et m'y enfonçai. Mes narines captèrent l'odeur alléchante d'une biche pleine de santé. Je me mis à courir. Mon téléphone sonna, mais, mes instincts animaux ayant pris le dessus, j'émis un grognement sourd et ignorai le vibreur qui faisait trembler la poche de mon jean. Mon gibier était là, à présent. Il sentit ma présence, et s'enfuit. Ravie, je menai la chasse. J'étais une excellente traqueuse, d'une part parce que j'avais vécue très longtemps seule et livrée à moi-même, et d'autre part parce que côtoyer les Volturi pendant de nombreuses années avait perfectionné mon entraînement. D'accord, vous pouvez vous dire que je sais tout faire, que je suis imperméable à tout. Mais c'est faux. Il est sûr que je sais traquer, que je sais me battre, que je suis végétarienne, que je peux figer le temps, et qu'en plus, je contrôle suffisamment mes pensées pour qu'un télépathe comme Edward Cullen n'y ait pas accès. Mais tous ces pouvoirs sont le résultats de nombreux moments de souffrance, d'entraînements acharnés, sans aucun repos pour mon corps ou mon esprit. Imaginer vous traquer des jours et des jours, sans relâche, une seule et unique proie, et devoir faire abstraction de toutes celles autour de vous. Imaginez vous traquer un sanglier qui, fuyant, s'approche d'un village rempli d'humains alors que vous n'avez pas mangé depuis plus d'une semaine et que vous n'avez qu'un contrôle approximatif sur votre soif. J'avais vécu des moments terribles dans ma vie, aussi pensai-je mériter ces capacités que je détenais. Je sautai enfin sur la biche, qui expira sans un couinement. Néanmoins, un grognement d'avertissement me fit relever la tête. Un loup, babines retroussées, se tenait immobile devant moi. De accroupie, je me retrouvai debout, solidement campée sur mes jambes. Cet _animal_ n'était pas un loup ordinaire. Il était bien trop musculeux, bien trop grand, bien trop imposant, pour cela. C'était un membre de la meute, à n'en pas douter. Allai-je devoir me battre? Sans doute. Peu habituée à être soumise aux différentes règles qui faisaient en sorte que la gué-guerre stupide entre vampires et modificateurs ne vire pas à l'apocalypse, je n'avais pas prêté attention à la limite des deux territoires. Et vu l'attitude menaçante de mon presque-ennemi, j'étais sans nul doute en terre franchement hostile. Je fis un pas prudent vers la droite, sans relâcher mon attention. La bête mu suivit des yeux. Lentement, je reculai d'un bon mètre. Il avança de la même distance. Alors, avec un regard de défi, je me détournai de lui. Un grondement sourd monta de sa gorge. Je me mis à courir. Enragé, il se mit à ma poursuite. Durant quelques centaines de mètres, je le laissai faire. Néanmoins, il était un peu plus rapide que moi, et il commençait se rapprocher dangereusement. Brusquement, je grimpai à un arbre. Il tenta de me suivre mais, le prenant de vitesse, je lui sautai dessus. Le choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre et nous roulâmes au sol. Mon visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la gueule écumante du molosse. Il tenta de mordre, mais je me jetai en arrière. En moins de quelques secondes, il fut sur moi. Mon pied s'éleva, et s'abattit sur sa mâchoire. Un craquement lugubre résonna dans la forêt et le loup gémit. 1. 2. 3. Éberlué, il me regarda m'enfuir. Son être entier désirait me poursuivre pour me faire payer l'affront que je venais de lui faire, mais il ne pouvait pas. Je l'en empêchais. Il se lança à ma poursuite seulement quelques secondes après mon départ, mais j'arrivai à la frontière suffisamment tôt pour qu'il ne pût pas m'attraper. Sans un regard en arrière, je filai.

Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements dès que je rentrai. Je puais le loup. C'était écœurant. Lorsque je retirai mon jean, mon portable tomba de ma poche. En sous vêtements, je me baissai pour le ramasser, et remarquai que j'avais un message. Je me souvins brièvement, par flash, du vibreur sur ma cuisse. Je haussai les épaules et pressai longuement la touche 1. La voix familière de la messagerie m'arriva aux oreilles sans que j'eus à approcher le téléphone. Lorsqu'elle récita le numéro de l'appelant, je tressaillis. Je connaissais ce numéro. Un peu trop bien, même.

_Bonjour Chris'. Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère? Enfin, je suppose que si tu n'as pas répondu, c'est que c'est le cas. Une partie de chasse peut être. Bref. Nous passerons te voir, moi, et quelques amis. A ce qu'il paraît, tu es dans une bourgade nommée Forks. Nous arriverons dans quelques jours. _

Je n'avais prévenu personne que j'étais venue ici. Comment avait-il su? Thibault était perspicace, mais pas à ce point. Il faisait partie, étant humain, d'une bande du genre dans laquelle ses amis s'intéressaient énormément à moi. Je devais être la seule fille du lycée, à l'époque, à ne pas fantasmer sur son corps de rêve. Voilà pourquoi il ne m'avait jamais appréciée. Je l'avais transformé une centaine d'années auparavant, alors qu'il venait de se faire tabasser à mort. Ne voulant pas le laisser courir dans la nature, je l'avais pris avec moi, et nous étions partis. Mais nous ne nous entendions pas, aussi, après cinquante ans de vie commune tumultueuse, nous nous étions séparés. Une seule chose était sûre, en tout cas : Je n'avais pas envie de le revoir.

* * *

Reviews? =)


	7. Chapitre VI

**Hey'**

Comment allez-vous, chers lecteurs, amours de mon cœur … Comme vous l'avez sûrement bien compris, j'essaie de me faire pardonner pour les publications de plus en plus espacées. M'enfin, je vais aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles reviews =) Boudu ! Que ça fait plaisir. Alors … Avant dernier chapitre du livre I, ladies and gentlemen =) ( Juste ladies, peut être? =) ). Les choses sérieuses, et sadiques commencent :P

Mais d'abord, les **R.A.R. :**

**Fanny : **_Oh ! Une nouvelle ! Quelle joie ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de lire et de laisser une review =). Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bisous._

* * *

_  
_

Chapitre VI : Thibault, Dan et Harry.

J'étais agitée. Vraiment agitée. Je m'attendais à voir Thibault débarquer à tout moment. J'aurais pu, et du, très certainement, en parler à Carlisle, mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Il aurait absolument voulu le rencontrer, et je n'y tenais pas du tout. Plus vite le jeune vampire partirait, mieux ce serait.

J'avais reçu cet appel téléphonique hier, mais, malgré le fait que je fusse consciente d'avoir quelques jours de répit devant moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Qu'allait-il se passer? Il ne viendrait pas seul. Alors, de qui serait-il accompagné? Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé. La scène aurait pu être d'un pathétique parfait _une jeune femme seule et effondrée_ si le divan n'avait pas craqué sous ma force, rappelant au monde entier (et à moi la première) que je n'étais qu'une bête sanguinaire plus vieille que sage. Génial, vraiment.

J'entendis ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrir presque sans un bruit. Ou du moins, avec tant de discrétion qu'une oreille humaine ne se serait rendue compte de rien. Mais grâce à mes sens aiguisés, j'avais saisi le cliquetis de la poignée. Néanmoins, allongée sur le dos, je ne réagis pas, me contentant de fermer les yeux. Au diable le visiteur importun ! Une main apaisante se posa presque immédiatement sur mon front, et une vague de paix me submergea. Néanmoins, dès que j'eus compris ce qui m'arrivait, le désespoir m'envahit, si puissant que mon invité surprise laissa échapper un grognement décontenancé. J'étais déjà assez mal comme ça, sans que Jasper débarquât. Ce vampire avait la douloureuse manie de me faire ressentir des sentiments que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis bien longtemps, et que je ne voulais pas subir à nouveau. Il ne m'aidait pas du tout, là. Je consentis à ouvrir les yeux et me relevai rapidement, histoire de rompre le contact.

-Bonsoir Jasper.

J'avais dit cela sur un ton très posé. J'y ajoutai un sourire pour tenter de le convaincre que tout allait bien, et un signe de tête pour l'inviter à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

-Tu me racontes? Demanda-t-il néanmoins, pas dupe le moins du monde.

-Quoi donc? Esquivai-je avec maladresse.

-Et bien … Nous ne t'avons pas vue depuis des jours …

-Edward doit être ravi, commentai-je avec cynisme.

L'empathe soupira :

-Ne commence pas …

-Quoi?! Protestai-je.

Mais il ignora ma remarque, et continua :

-Je me dévoue pour venir te voir à la demande d'Alice et de Rosalie, et là, je te trouve totalement désespérée, presque au bord du suicide. Un peu gros, tu ne crois pas?

Il m'agaçait, le Jasper. Bien sûr que c'était gros. C'était même énorme. Mais je n'avais de compte à rendre à personne, et surtout pas à une certaine famille qui avait pour but ultime de m'intégrer comme membre de leur clan, et ce, à plein temps. Non merci.

-Carlisle s'inquiète, tenta-t-il devant mon silence.

-Ça me fait une belle jambe, répliquai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Il soupira.

-Mes sœurs vont me harceler, me torturer, puis me tuer, me prévint-il, inutilement.

-Pas Bella, soulignai-je, indifférente.

-Pardon?

-Elle ne m'aime pas.

-Je ne pensais pas à elle.

-Moi non plus … jusqu'à ce que tu débarques.

-Elle est jalouse.

Je me redressai, intéressée.

-Jalouse?

-Rosalie t'adore. Tout le monde t'adore. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de te battre pour être acceptée. Tandis qu'elle …

-Le problème, répliquai-je, cynique, c'est que je ne veux pas être acceptée.

-Christanie ...

-Laisse tomber, tu veux bien? Ça ne mènera à rien.

-Carlisle va m'en vouloir. Surtout si tu as un problème …

-Mais je n'ai pas de problèmes ! Explosai-je.

Jasper leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément.

-Désolée, murmurai-je. Je n'ai pas de problèmes, répétai-je plus posément. Et ton père a tendance à être trop protecteur.

Je lui fis un sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, en réalité.

-Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi, ajoutai-je. Je ne le mérite pas.

Sur ce, j'attrapai un livre qui trainait sur ma table basse et l'ouvris, marquant ainsi la fin de la conversation. Je fixai mes yeux sur une page, et me figeai. Je ne lisais pas, j'attendais juste qu'il partît. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, longues et pesantes, sans qu'il manifestât son envie de me quitter. Je lui jetai enfin un regard. Il m'observait. Nous restâmes ainsi bien longtemps. Il lui fallait s'en aller. Rester avec moi était malsain. Pour lui, comme pour moi. Il sentit très certainement les émotions qui me traversaient, car il se leva brusquement. A moins qu'il ne se fût résigné. J'aurais néanmoins préféré qu'il eut saisi mon message d'alerte. Il attrapa un stylo et griffonna quelques chose sur un coin de magasine. Il murmura :

-Appelle-moi, si jamais …

Et il disparut, avant que le feutre qu'il m'avait emprunté ait touché la table. J'attendis quelques secondes, puis jetai un œil à la revue. Un simple numéro y était noté, d'une très belle écriture, comme l'on n'en trouvait plus aujourd'hui. Je lançai l'objet, qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit de papier déchiré. Je n'appellerais pas.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. J'éteignis ma chaîne stéréo et descendis tranquillement les escaliers. Après la visite de Jasper, j'étais devenue comateuse. Je soupçonnais le vampire d'y être pour quelque chose. Sa voiture n'avait en effet quitté son stationnement que tard dans la nuit, bien après le départ de son propriétaire de chez moi. Sa visite datait de deux jours, pendant lesquels j'avais évité toute présence, humaine ou non. Néanmoins, alors que, pendant quarante huit heures, j'avais fui les Cullen, j'espérai à présent que ce fût eux. Mais je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusion. Je savais _je sentais_ qui était derrière cette porte. Trois vampires. Thibault, entre autres. Je tournai la clé dans la serrure et poussai le battant. Ils étaient devant moi, en apparence détendus. Mais leurs poings étaient serrés, et ils se tenaient bien trop droits, bien trop crispés, pour que je fusse dupe. Au milieu, celui que je connaissais. Ses cheveux corbeaux étaient coupés très courts, comme toujours. Grand, et taillé comme un athlète _à l'identique de sa forme humaine_, il aurait pu, et du, m'en imposer. Néanmoins, je l'avais transformé, alors, il ne m'impressionnait pas le moins du monde. Je laissai mon regard dériver sur son compagnon. Mais lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, je me figeai. Dan. Dan, comme Danny. Il avait fait partie, jadis, de mes quelques connaissances humaines. Assez fou pour s'intéresser à moi, allant jusqu'à me proposer de sortir avec lui. Il était le spécialiste des actes pitoyables et dangereux. Et en plus, il n'avait jamais digéré mais nombreux et constants refus. Ses cheveux châtains, sa carrure, n'avaient pas changé, mais sa peau possédait la pâleur inhumaine propre aux vampires. Je vérifiai instinctivement que les clefs de ma voiture se trouvaient, comme à leur habitude, dans la poche arrière de mon jean, puis tournai lentement la tête vers le seul que je n'avais pas encore examiné. Le dernier, je ne m'étonnai pas de le connaître, Harry, était plus petit et plus massif que les autres. Son physique était somme toute assez banal, même pour l'un des nôtres. Néanmoins, il avait un petit quelque chose, assez difficile à définir _sur le visage, très certainement_, qui faisait que l'on avait juste envie de lui en mettre une.

-Bonjour, Chris', dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Tu ne nous invite pas à entrer? Demanda Thibault.

Néanmoins, malgré leur assurance feinte, ils ne s'avancèrent pas pour forcer le passage, et leurs yeux restaient prudents. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un détail, qui n'en était pas un du tout, en réalité, me frappa : leurs yeux étaient écarlates. Je frémis, mais m'écartai néanmoins pour leur laisser la place. Ils entrèrent donc, et s'installèrent sur le divan. Je m'assis en face d'eux.

-Je ne vous propose pas à boire, avançai-je.

-Mis à part si tu as une jeune femme en fleur sous la main … non, répliqua Danny.

Je grimaçai, et, malgré moi, montrai les dents. Ils étaient malsains. Tout dans leur attitude, leur manière de se tenir, leur regard, le criait. Thibault pencha la tête sur le côté et m'observa avec un petit sourire avant de susurrer :

-Anxieuse?

-Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard, esquivai-je sèchement.

Je les vis échanger un regard. Ils hésitèrent un instant, puis Dan se jeta à l'eau.

-On nous a envoyés te chercher, en fait.

-Pardon? Bondis-je, incrédule.

-Ils ont suivi ta trace à partir de Lille, puis nous ont chargé de prendre le relais. Nous devons te ramener.

Je n'aimais pas du tout cette histoire. Je n'aimais pas, parce que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment quant à l'identité de ceux qui se cachaient derrière Thibault, Danny et Harry.

-Les autres sont allés voir les Cullen, avec Demetri, enchaîna mon ancien compagnon.

Demetri. Demetri. Demetri. Non. Mon sang se glaça. Non.

-Les Volturis, soufflai-je.

-Écoute Chris', viens avec nous. La gamine sera assez difficile à capturer comme ça, sans que tu résistes aussi, continua Thibault.

-La gamine?

-La fille que deux vampires Cullen ont eu. Une merveille de mystère. Elle intéresse beaucoup Aro, me répondit Harry.

-Viens, dit Danny. Ta vie n'était pas mal du tout, quand tu bossais avec eux.

-Tu ne sais rien, absolument rien, grinçai-je.

-Plus que tu ne le crois, chou.

-La ferme, crachai-je.

Déjà, mon cerveau cherchait une solution. Je devais d'abord m'éclipser. Et … Et improviser. Tuer Demetri, pourquoi pas. Hum … cette idée me tentait. Beaucoup, même. Mais je savais qu'aussi puissante que je fusse, je n'arriverais pas à vaincre un bataillon de vampires à moi seule.

-Ils nous tueront, si nous ne te ramenons pas, acheva Thibault.

Ils ne le feraient pas, je le savais. Aro ne gaspillait pas ses troupes. Je m'incitai au calme. Les trois idiots devant moi étaient ici pour me ramener à Volterra, avec un autre vampire plutôt intéressant aux yeux des Volturis. Qui était-ce? Ils avaient parlé d'une fille. Alice? Rosalie? Bella? Je n'en voyais pas d'autres. Ou du moins, je n'en connaissais pas d'autres. Les Cullen m'auraient-ils caché un membre de leur famille? La phrase d'Harry était assez énigmatique. Néanmoins, il restait un problème essentiel : si jamais tout se passait selon les vœux d'Aro, nul doute que ce serait la guerre. Et je ne voulais pas être mêlée à ça. Carlisle pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait, personnellement, j'avais décidé il y a bien longtemps de rester loin des batailles.

-Sortez de chez moi.

Ils secouèrent la tête d'un air désolé.

-Dégagez, répétai-je.

Alors, Thibault bondit. Il était le plus rapide des vampires qu'il m'eût été donné de connaître. Néanmoins, tout comme ses amis, il n'avait aucune prise sur mon don. Alors j'agis. Le temps s'arrêta. J'ignorai leurs visages dépités et bondis dans ma Mercedes. J'écrasai l'accélérateur. J'allais partir définitivement de la ville, mais saisis la légère fragrance de Jasper, qui datait de deux jours auparavant. Elle était infime, certes, mais bien présente, le passage de Jasper étant resté imprimé dans les lieux, grâce au peu de circulation dans la rue. Je fermai les yeux et jurai. D'accord, je ne pouvais pas les laisser tomber. Je changeai brusquement de direction, et j'entendis presque aussitôt le moteur vrombissant de la voiture des trois autres vampires, derrière moi. Je sortis de Forks me fiant au filet de senteurs que j'avais réussi à suivre, tant bien que mal. Et tout à coup, le bruit du véhicule de mes poursuivants décrut, avant de disparaître. Alors, je paniquai. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu pousser mes ennemis à laisser tomber la chasse? Il s'était certainement passé quelque chose. J'accélérai un peu plus. Un passage sur le bas côté attira mon attention, et je m'y engouffrai au dernier moment, manquant d'emboutir la décapotable dans un arbre. Très vite, j'aperçus la Volvo d'Edward. Esmé m'ouvrit la porte avant que je fusse descendue de ma Mercedes. Dès qu'elle vit mon visage, elle s'alarma :

-Que se passe-t-il?

* * *

Sadique? Venez m'insulter par review XD


	8. Chapitre VII

**Hola !**

Comment va? Je sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup posté, ces derniers temps, mais on va dire qu'avec le beau soleil, et les sorties de fin d'année, c'est dur-dur XD

Hum ... alors ... j'aime pas trop ce chapitre. Il fait cliché, je trouve. Mais il est nécessaire pour introduire l'épilogue, puis le livre II =) Parce que oui, c'est le dernier chapitre du livre I.

**R.A.R :**

**Galswinthe :** _encore une nouvelle ! (ou un nouveau? *lueur d'espoir dans mes yeux*) Ravie de te rencontrer. Oui, je suis sadique, je sais, je sais. Oui, vous allez me haïr. Vous allez vouloir me tuer. Mais que veux-tu ... dure vie que celle d'auteur :D_

* * *

Chapitre VII : _Le début de la fin_

Je déboulai dans l'agréable salon des Cullen, aux aguets. A quoi m'attendais-je exactement? Pas à ça. Pas à une famille unie, dont les membres assis sur le divan me jetaient des regards surpris, intrigués par mon inquiétude qui venait troubler leur sérénité visible. Je regardai autour de moi, perdue, puis bégayai :

-Vous n'avez … aucun visiteur?

Esmé posa une main apaisante sur mon bras. Je sursautai. Elle fronça les sourcils :

-Tout va bien, Christanie?

-Vous n'en avez pas eu? Esquivai-je.

-Non.

Cette fois-ci, Carlisle avait pris la parole. Je fermai les yeux, ignorant les interrogations répétées de la famille Cullen. Alors, les paroles de mes trois visiteurs n'avaient été que de la poudre aux yeux? Un bluff? Je fus tentée de me détendre, mais n'y arrivai pas. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de leur mensonge, et cette constatation m'inquiétait.

-J'ai … j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Mais apparemment, non.

Edward haussa les sourcils, puis demanda, froid :

-Pourquoi as-tu cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à une excuse plausible.

-En ville, une méchante rumeur court comme quoi vous auriez eu affaire avec les forces de l'ordre.

Cette fois-ci, la famille entière me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Heureusement, un inconnu entra dans la maison à ce moment-là.

-Salut tout le monde !

Je me retournai et mon regard tomba sur un jeune homme, bien bâti et imposant. Sans aucun doute, c'était un Indien Quileute. Un modificateur. Comme pour confirmer mes impressions, l'odeur familière mais néanmoins plutôt désagréable du loup embauma mes narines. Je vis Rosalie plisser le nez, et réprimai un rire. Le regard du brun se posa sur moi. Il demanda, suspicieux :

-Qui est-ce?

Charmante entrée en matière. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et répondis avant que quelqu'un le fît :

-Christanie Montès. Je me suis installée il y a peu, en ville.

Mon interlocuteur fit une légère grimace, mais croisa, par dessus mon épaule, le regard inquisiteur de Carlisle, et me tendit la main, que je serrai.

-Jacob Black.

Je le lâchai et il se détourna de moi.

-Nessie n'est toujours pas rentrée de la chasse? Demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché en allant s'assoir à même le sol, près de Bella.

-Non. Tu sais que quand elle est avec Alice, elle aime prendre son temps et s'amuser.

Je regardai alors attentivement autour de moi. Ni Alice ni Jasper n'étaient là, m'aperçus-je alors avec étonnement. Un étonnement morbide, je dois dire, ce mauvais pressentiment, et le souvenir de Thibault revenant à mon esprit torturé.

-Qui est Nessie? Demandai-je.

Bella et Edward échangèrent un regard, et finalement, le vampire lâcha :

-Notre fille.

_La gamine sera assez difficile à capturer comme ça_

-Votre fille?

-Tu es sourde? Demanda sèchement Edward.

-Ed' ... menaça Carlisle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Mais je n'en avais cure. J'avais compris. Ils devaient l'avoir eue.

-Alice et Jasper sont avec elle?

-Juste Alice. Jasper est en haut. Pourquoi ces questions? Me questionna Rosalie.

Je ne pus répondre. Mon téléphone portable vibra. Je regardai le numéro s'afficher et me figeai.

Thibault tentait de me joindre. Je décrochai. Au bout de la ligne, le silence. Ou non : une respiration. Calme et posée. Terriblement menaçante. Les Cullens s'étaient désintéressés de moi un instant, mais mon silence prolongé les inquiéta.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda à nouveau Rosalie, qui, cette fois, ne cachait pas son inquiétude. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, en quête d'un soutien qui, je le savais, n'arriverait jamais. Le silence du salon s'était fait pesant, et le seul son qui m'était audible était cette lente respiration, au téléphone.

-Christanie, qui est-ce? Répéta Carlisle.

Edward fit un mouvement, certainement pour venir me secouer un bon coup, mais Bella le retint.

-Je viendrai les chercher, murmurai-je.

Mon interlocuteur raccrocha. Oui, j'irai récupérer Alice et la fille d'Edward et Bella. Je savais comment faire. J'avais des fautes à expier. Alors c'était à moi d'y aller. A moi, et à personne d'autre. Même pas aux Cullen. Je veillerais à ce que les deux prisonnières sortissent saines et sauves de Volterra, et à ce qu'aucun membre de la famille ne risquât sa vie pour cette tâche. Je leur devais cela. Ensuite, je disparaîtrais. Mais d'abord, je devais leur expliquer.


	9. Epilogue du livre I

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

Et bien nous voici arrivés à la fin du livre I. Vous allez enfin savoir qui agresse Christanie dans le Prologue =). Il est très très court (extrèmement serait le mot juste) ... et reflète en réalité déjà un peu le livre II, qui sera court. Néanmoins, il n'est pas encore tapé et je vous promet d'essayer d'allonger mes chapitres et d'en rajouter. Néanmoins, ce prochain livre n'a pas été très intéressant à écrire, notament parce qu'il me rappelle la démarche que les Cullen font pour trouver des témoins dans Révélation ... et comme je suis fâchée depuis quelques mois avec les livres de la saga de S.M ...

Bref, je remercie tous les lecteurs (et je sais qu'ils sont relativement nombreux, au vu des visites et des mises en alerte, même s'ils ne laissent pas de review.). Les reviewers anonymes vont et viennent, alors je les remercie tous. Je ne cite pa de nom car j'aurais trop peur d'en oublier.

Je remercie tout particulièrement (mais alors vraiment _particulièrement_) **Cellomaniac**, qui, depuis le début, suit ma fiction avec assiduité. Elle est mon seul et unique baromètre en ce qui concerne la qualité de mes chapitres (même si certaines peuvent penser le contraire ... celle qui lit le premier jet de ma fiction, et à celle qui, pendant longtemps a tellement voulu la lire qu'elle a oublié que j'en écrivais une, par exemple ... I don't care what you think, girlies). Pour en revenir à **Cello' **, allez donc voir sa fiction : **Apparaîtront-ils sur la bande?** : elle est énorme !

**R.A.R :**

_y'en a pas ..._

Je finirai par dire que, bien sûr, **rien n'est à moi**. Tout est à l'auteur. Je ne gagne pas d'argent. Moi, je n'ai que la **review **(bien entendu, vous ne verrez pasdans cette phrase une tentative de vous attendrir ratée ...)

Et le mot de la fin, sans lequel la fiction n'a plus le même goût ...

**Enjoy'**

* * *

Epilogue :

J'inspirai profondément, plus par réflexe que par nécessité, puis baissai la tête au sol.

-Alice avait-t-elle vu quelque chose? Demandai-je d'une voix calme.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit prudemment Carlisle.

-Pourquoi? Me questionna Edward un peu trop brusquement.

Je fermai les yeux, puis, lentement, les rouvris.

-J'ai croisé d'anciennes connaissances, tout à l'heure. J'ai voulu les arrêter lorsque j'ai compris pourquoi ils étaient là, et pour qui ils travaillaient … les Volturis … mais …

-Mais quoi? MAIS QUOI? Cria Edward.

Je relevai le visage, et annonçai :

-Alice, et la petite ne sont pas en train de chasser.

J'aperçus le visage horrifié de Jasper, en haut des escaliers. Puis Edward se jeta sur moi en rugissant. Je ne l'esquivai pas.

* * *

Une petite review pour me donner le courage de taper le livre II? =) (non, c'est pas du chantage ...)


	10. Prologue du livre II

Bonjour Bonjour =)

Ou plutôt Bonsoir, vu l'heure :/

Mes publications sont de plus en plus espacées, mais que voulez-vous, la vie bat son plein, à l'aube de l'été. D'ailleurs, réjouissez-vous, cette publication a même été avancée =). En effet, je suis censée être à la fête locale d'un des villages voisins, sauf que j'ai eu un gros coup de barre et que je n'y suis pas allée. Le problème, c'est que j'ai dormi de 20 heures à 22 heures, et donc, là, je ne suis pas fatiguée et je peux me consacrer à vous =).

Nous voici donc avec le début du livre II, le prologue précisément. Je vous annonce d'avance que vous allez me tuer, vu la taille de cette publication (ça va être du genre "elle nous a fait attendre tout ça pour ça ?!"). Bref, vous pourrez m'insulter à loisir par review =).

Passons au **R.A.R. **:

**Lisou : **_tu as trouvé l'épilogue du livre I court? Le prologue du livre II va te dégouter. Merci de tes encouragements ... et merci de me suivre __!_

**Disclamer, maintenant : **_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à l'auteur (c'est quoi son nom déjà?)._

**Enjoy'**

* * *

Prologue du livre II :

Enfin.

Enfin.

Enfin je l'embrassai. Je me rendis compte que j'attendais cet instant depuis des jours. Jusqu'à présent, et malgré ce que nous avions traversé ensemble, je n'avais pas totalement pris l'ampleur de ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Et ce vide, qui avait subitement pris place dans mon cœur ces derniers jours, se remplit peu à peu, d'une chaleur douce et incroyable ; chaleur que, au vu des derniers événements, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ressentir à nouveau un jour.

Je caressai son visage. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il n'y avait plus que nous.

Enfin.


	11. II Chapitre I

Hello =)

Nous sommes le 4 Juillet. Il fait bau. Les oiseaux chantonnent. Je sis crevée. J'en ai marre. J'ai réduit mon temps entre deux publications ! Jour de gloire ! Hourra ! Comme quoi tout arrive.

Breffouille. Ce chapitre est plutôt court. Il n'est pas très intéressant non plus. Vivement le chapitre II ! C'est une sorte de transition nécessaire. Don't worry, le suivant sera bien bien bien mieux =)

Alors, rien n'est à moi, of course. Sauf Christanie. (Non, Sexy Jasper n'est pas à moi non plus --')

**R.A.R : (et merci à tos ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs alertes, même s'ils ne laissent pas de review )**

**Lisou : **_Merci ! Ta review était plus longue que mon prologue :D. Je vais profiter de l'été pour bien allonger mes chapitres, bien les travailler, pour vous contenter au maximum =)_

_PS : Jasper embrasse-t-il Alice? Là est toute la question. Jasper t'embrasse-t-il? Hum ... je ne crois pas :D. Ca serait bien, hein? Peut être écrirais-je une fiction Jasper/Lisou, un jour :D_

And now ...

**Enjoy'**

* * *

Chapitre I : Quand plus rien ne va.

J'étais incapable de bouger, pétrifié par la nouvelle. Je vis mon frère se jeter sur Christanie. Alice. Alice. Alice. Carlisle criait, sommait Edward de s'arrêter. Mais dans sa folie meurtrière, lui ne l'écoutait pas. Mais le patriarche avait raison. Il devait laisser Christanie. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la disparition de ma bien aimée. Chaque parcelle de mon corps et de mon cœur me le criait. De plus, nous ne devions pas perdre de temps. Il nous fallait aller les chercher. _Maintenant. _Je devais me remuer, agir.

Mais lorsque je tentai de faire un geste, je m'aperçus que je ne pouvais _vraiment _pas bouger. Carlisle était figé, une expression d'horreur totale sur le visage. Edward, en position d'attaque, montrait les dents, et ses crocs n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de la gorge de Christanie. Tous les autres se tenaient tels des statues de cire. Le silence aussi, était immobile. Le tic-tac même de l'horloge s'était interrompu. Je me pris à m'étonner que mes pensées elles non plus ne fussent pas figées. J'attendis, paniquant un peu plus à chaque seconde inexistante dans le temps irréel qui passait. Lorsqu'un soupir se traîna dans l'air vide de sonorités, j'eus une envie violente de sursauter. Je ne le pouvais pas, bien entendu, mais mon regard empli d'étonnement se posa sur Christanie. Je la vis observer rapidement Edward, puis se tortiller et éloigner sa gorge de ses crocs. _Elle bougeait._ Je tentai à mon tour un mouvement, incrédule. Mon esprit criait à mon corps de se mouvoir, mais c'était comme si aucun nerf ne reliait mon cerveau à mes muscles.

Le tic tac de l'horloge résonna étrangement à mes oreilles. Les bras de Carlisle retombèrent le long de son corps. Le temps avait repris sa course, mais personne ne réagit vraiment. Eward fixait son adversaire momentanée, choqué. Le chef de clan fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il se précipita sur Christanie, en poussant son fils, qui n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa tomber mollement sur le sol. Emmett ouvrit la bouche et balbutia :

-Que s'est-il … passé?

Personne ne songea à lui répondre. Je descendis finalement les escaliers et aidai mon père à relever notre invitée. Les yeux dans le vague, celle-ci semblait totalement ailleurs. Je la soutins, indifférent à la détresse de Bella, qui passa en courant devant moi et se jeta sur Edward et enlaça son mari amorphe.

-Nessie, Nessie, répétait la jeune mariée.

-Je sais, murmurait Edward, sans force.

Je me détournai, et me concentrai sur Christanie. Mauvaise idée. Elle transpirait l'étonnement, un doux étonnement. Elle semblait totalement désemparée, aussi raffermis-je ma prise autour de sa taille. Mais femme disparut alors totalement de mon esprit, comme la dernière fois, lorsque j'étais seul avec elle, pendant que je tentais de la convaincre de me confier ses craintes. Je ne devrais pas être si proche d'elle, pas alors qu'elle sentait si divinement bon. S'éloigner était la meilleure solution. Sauf que je ne le fis pas. Cette situation était dangereuse, pour elle comme pour moi, et pourtant, je ne la lâchai pas. Ce fut elle qui me repoussa. Elle fit quelques pas de côté et me murmura un « merci » du bout des lèvres. Je me focalisai sur ses émotions. Elle était troublée, à présent. Rosalie se jeta sur elle avant que j'eusse pu esquisser un geste, l'enfouissant sous ses questions :

-Il t'a fait mal? Ça va? Oh mon Dieu ! Tu n'as rien de cassé, au moins? Assieds-toi.

Emmett attrapa les deux vampires par l'épaule, les incitant au calme, et les amena jusqu'au canapé.

-Calme toi Rose, tu vois bien qu'elle n'a rien.

Je surpris le regard incrédule et soulagé de Carlisle. Esmé s'occupait d'Edward et Bella, aussi s'installa-t-il en face de Christanie, l'air grave.

-Comment te sens-tu?

-Bien.

Il semblait sceptique, elle ajouta donc :

-Je t'assure : ça va.

Il soupira et attrapa ses mains.

-Pardonne Edward.

Bien qu'elle fût en apparence souriante, Christanie était mal à l'aise, je le sentais. Je fronçai les sourcils, m'apprêtant à lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Emmett lui sauva la mise :

-Qu'allons-nous faire?

Sa question, posée avec un air totalement sérieux _fait assez rare pour être souligné_, attira l'attention de chacun. Carlisle réfléchit un instant, et le silence se fit complet dans la pièce.

-Je pense, hésita-t-il, que le mieux à faire est d'agir comme nous l'avons fait auparavant.

-Trouver des vampires devant lesquels les Volturi auraient à justifier leur enlèvement? Demanda Esmé, qui avait rejoint son mari.

-Oui. Et partir en Italie, confirma le patriarche.

-Aro, Caius et Marcus prendront cette arrivée massive de vampires pour une déclaration de guerre, grimaça Christanie.

Son intervention eut pour seul écho le silence. Elle avait raison. Mais je m'impatientais. Il s'agissait de la vie de ma femme. Si combattre était la seule solution, et bien je combattrais. Mais il nous fallait faire vite.

-Allons-y, déclarai-je. Il ne sert à rien de rester ici.

-Il faut être préparés, tempéra Carlisle.

-Nessie est là-bas, tonna brusquement Jacob, qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

-Alice y est aussi, grinçai-je.

Le cabot pensait-il être le seul à avoir perdu son âme sœur?

-La meute vous aidera, dit le modificateur.

Personne n'en sembla réellement convaincu. Chacun se mit à faire des propositions. Dans la cacophonie ambiante, je vis Christanie se lever et sortir. Edward la suivit longuement des yeux. Je fronçai les sourcils. Lorsque je passai à côté de lui, il murmura, le regard mauvais :

-Elle fuit. Elle sait ce qu'elle a fait et elle fuit.

-Tu délires, répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Je courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans attendre de réponse. Elle était déjà dans sa voiture. Je la rejoignis en un battement de cils.

-Où vas-tu?

-J'ai quelques trucs à régler.

Je soupirai.

-Tu ne vas pas essayer d'arranger cette affaire toi-même, au moins?

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais je connais quelques personnes qui pourraient nous aider.

Elle n'étais pas mal à l'aise. Soit elle était une très bonne menteuse, soit elle disait la vérité. Je choisis de la croire.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Carlisle était au téléphone. Elle remarqua :

-Il ne perd pas de temps, au moins.

J'acquiesçai sans un mot, d'un signe de tête, avant de sortir de la voiture. Elle m'adressa un signe de la main, manœuvra, et disparut.


	12. II Chapitre II

**Helooow !**

Voici le chapitre II du livre II =). Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, pour une fois, si ce n'est que j'ai décidé de me placer une petite contrainte dans l'écriture : désormais, chaque chapitre que j'écrirais (non-inclus prologues et épilogues) devront faire 1500 mots au minimum. Je compte augmenter ce chiffre graduellement.

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi. Voilà, c'est dit.

**Enjoy'**

* * *

Chapitre II : Tête à tête

_Trois jours après l'enlèvement de Renesmé et d'Alice._

Je courrais. Loin. En Italie. Le temps perdu était trop important. Je haïssais les Cullen.

_Flash Back_

_Après le départ de Christanie, je retournai dans la maison. Carlisle venait de raccrocher._

_-Quand part-on? Demandai-je. _

_-Pas tout de suite, répondit Esmé avec douceur. _

_-Le clan Denali est en route, ajouta le patriarche en désignant son portable. Nous allons attendre leur arrivée avant de partir à la recherche de nos amis. _

_-Mais nous perdons du temps ! M'insurgeai-je. _

_Rosalie posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule._

_-Demain soir au plus tard, nous serons partis, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

Sauf que, contrairement à ce qu'avait promis Rosalie, nous n'étions pas partis. Les Denali avaient d'abord tenu à aller chercher quelques autres vampires avant de se mettre en route pour Forks. Nous attendions à présent depuis trois longs jours. Dans ma détresse et mon impatience, j'avais cru pouvoir compter sur Christanie. Mais la vampire ne s'était pas montrée. J'avais frappé à sa porte, assiégé son téléphone, en vain. Personne n'avait pu la voir, même pas Carlisle. Cette attitude avait d'ailleurs suscité de nombreuses réactions dans la famille.

_Flash Back_

_-Comme par hasard, elle ne se montre pas, maugréa Edward. _

_-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Rosalie. _

_-Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien. C'est elle ! C'est de sa faute !_

_-Tais toi, intervins-je. Tu n'as pas à dire ça. Tu n'as aucune preuve._

_Mon frère se tenait face à moi, dans une attitude de défi. Bella posa une main sur son bras en déclarant :_

_-J'ai foi en Edward. Après tout, il peut lire dans ses pensées. _

_-Faux, fit remarquer Emmett, assis sur le canapé devant un match de baseball, d'une voix distraite. _

_-Justement, releva le télépathe. Elle nous cache forcément quelque chose !_

_-C'est n'importe quoi, bougonnai-je. _

_-Je fais confiance à mon mari, répéta Isabelle. _

_C'en fut trop. J'explosai._

_-Oh ! C'est vrai qu'il ne se trompe jamais. On sait tous que Parfait Edward est infaillible. Ah … j'oubliais … sauf quand il t'as laissée tomber, bien sûr ! Et puis aussi, quand il n'a jamais voulu te transformer alors que tu étais en danger …_

_-Tais toi, siffla Bella. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles._

_-Tu es un idiot Jasper, renchérit son époux. Et égoïste, en plus. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, ta femme et ton petit bonheur. Tu oublies que c'est difficile pour nous aussi. Alice est notre sœur, et Nessie, notre propre fille ! Mais tu te fiches d'elle. Et tu te fiches aussi de la famille, étant donné que tu prends la défense de Christanie, qui n'est rien moins qu'une inconnue pour nous ! _

_J'étais ébahi. Mais la stypeur fit rapidement place à la colère. _

_-Tu as raison, encore une fois, _cher frère_, crachai-je. Je suis le plus nul. Je suis celui qui a failli tuer ta chère Bella. Tu as bon dos pour parler d'égoïsme ! Nous avons du vivre en fonction de votre amourette pendant des mois. Mais quand Jasper se plaint, ça ne compte pas, pas vrai?_

_-Ne dis pas ça, Jazz, gémit Rosalie. _

_Mais je l'ignorai, continuant mon discours. _

_-Tu sais quoi? Je me barre, déclarai-je brusquement. Je suppose que je ne vous manquerai pas, de toute façon..._

_Sans attendre, j'ouvris la porte et pris la poudre d'escampette. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

Ça avait été la goutte d'eau en trop, celle qui avait fait déborder le vase. J'avais vaguement entendu les appels de Rosalie et d'Esmé. Je savais qu'Emmett avait voulu se lancer à ma poursuite, mais que quelqu'un l'avait retenu. Peu importe.

J'étais parti depuis quatre heures. J'avais fait pas mal de chemin, mais j'avais un problème : quelqu'un me suivait. Pour que cette personne arrivât à ne pas se laisser distancer, il fallait que ce fût un vampire. Je la sentais, mais je savais pas précisément où elle se trouvait. Cette situation m'exaspérait au plus haut point. J'étais déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs sans qu'un inconnu ne me suivît, m'irritant ainsi davantage. Je ne voulais pas faire demi tour et perdre du temps pour arrêter et interroger mon poursuivant. Je pestais intérieurement quand, brusquement, je fus immobilisé. Je n'avais rien senti. J'aurais presque pu croire que rien ne s'était passé, sauf que je pouvais plus faire un seul mouvement. Un rire cristallin éclata à mes oreilles. Christanie. La scène n'avait duré que deux ou trois secondes, et la vampire était déjà devant moi. Je bougonnai :

-Évite de faire ça avec moi.

-Désolée, sourit-elle.

J'aurais du lui en vouloir, pour avoir disparu ainsi, et m'avoir laissé seul. Mais je ne pouvais pas, en fin de compte.

-Les autres s'inquiètent, tu sais, murmura-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Tu vas te faire tuer, si tu y vas maintenant et seul, renchérit-elle.

Elle m'agaçait, là.

-Et là, tu vas charitablement me dire de rentrer avec toi, répliquai-je, sarcastique.

-Non, rétorqua-t-elle. Non, je suis juste venue te dire adieu, et te dire que tu vas me manquer.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Tu t'en vas?

-C'est toi qui pars, me corrigea-t-elle. Tu vas crever, je te rappelle.

-Tu n'es pas Alice, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui va arriver, relevai-je, agacé.

-Je connais les Volturi, par contre.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Allez, viens. Les Denali sont là. Edward et Emmett n'attendent que toi pour partir à la recherche des nomades.

Je me raidis. Edward m'attendait, malgré tout ce que je lui avais dit.

-J'ai été affreux avec eux, dis-je à voix basse.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'histoire, une pointe de remords empoisonna mon cœur sans vie.

-Tu étais bouleversé.

Ainsi, elle était au courant. Carlisle avait du lui demander de venir me chercher. Comment avait-il su qu'elle me ferait plier? Peu importait, en réalité. Mes enfantillages nous avaient fait perdre assez de temps comme ça. Je fis demi-tour, et Christanie se plaça à mes côtés. Un autre m'aurait pris par l'épaule. Oui, Emmett ou Edward aurait fait ça. Mais elle, elle était juste là. Et c'était bien plus réconfortant. Nous courûmes pendant une petite heure parallèlement à la route, en veillant toutefois à rester éloignés de la vue des conducteurs. Une Mercedes décapotable rouge garée sur le bord de la voie attira bientôt mon attention. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Christanie.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'avais tout fait à pied? S'étonna-t-elle faussement avant d'éclater de rire.

Je laissai à mon tour échapper un sourire, et montai du côté passager. Mon amie se glissa derrière le volant et fit rugir le moteur en poussant un feulement de plaisir. Je regardai la route défiler. Malgré la vitesse, je pouvais voir chaque détail du paysage. Je laissai retomber ma tête sur le siège, épuisé. Oh ! Pas physiquement, bien sûr. Il était bien connu que mon espèce n'éprouve pas le besoin de dormir. Néanmoins, les derniers évènements m'avaient chamboulé bien plus que je ne le montrais en réalité. L'arrivée de la vampire, d'abord, puis la disparition d'Alice et de Renesmé. Mes sentiments me jouaient des tours. Alors que j'aurais du m'inquiéter pour mon épouse, je me prenais à m'intéresser de trop près à Christanie. Cette situation me déplaisait vraiment, mais l'attirance que la nouvelle venue exerçait sur moi était bien trop forte pour que je pus y résister. Même en sachant que j'étais marié à l'être le plus exceptionnel qui eût jamais existé. Pourrais-je, après le retour d'Alice, l'aimer de la même façon, avec la même intensité, la même passion, qu'avant l'arrivée de Christanie? L'une des deux devrait-elle partir? Devrais-je faire le choix de les quitter moi-même? Cette hypothèse était envisageable, car elles étaient toutes deux unies par une récente mais solide affection. Sans compter Edward. Il n'appréciait pas ma nouvelle amie. Il avait, contrairement aux autres, beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Et son avis était des plus importants, j'en avais déjà fait l'amère expérience. Je pensais ce que j'avais dit à mon frère adoptif, mais je regrettai la façon dont je le lui avait jeté à la figure. Malgré tout ce que je laissais entrevoir, je m'étais attaché aux Cullen. Aussi essayais-je de pas penser à la déception que j'avais pu lire dans les yeux de Carlisle.

Mes pensées prirent alors un nouveau tour. Le chef de famille était étrange depuis l'apparition de Christanie. Quelle était la nature du lien qui les unissait exactement? Je sentais émaner de mon père adoptif une douce tendresse lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie. Quant à elle, elle ne montrait qy'une froide prudence, une réserve incroyable. Mais j'avais parfois réussi à sentir le feu sous la glace. J'observai longuement la conductrice, comme si la réponse était inscrite sur son visage. Elle devait être plus vieille que nous. Comment avait-elle connu Carlisle? Que s'était-il passé ensuite?

-Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel examen? Demanda Christanie, interrompant ainsi le fil de mes pensées.

-Je me posais des questions, répondis-je, l'air de rien.

-Quel genre de questions?

-Des questions sur toi, dis-je en m'accoudant à la portière pour mieux la regarder.

Elle quitta la route de yeux et déclara :

-Fais toi plaisir.

-Et bien … que âge as-tu? Comment as-tu connu Carlisle? Qui étais-tu avant de devenir un vampire? Qu'est ce que …

-Stop ! S'écria-t-elle en riant.

Elle se concentra _ inutilement _ sur la voie, puis reprit plus gravement :

-Tu veux vraiment avoir les réponses?

-Oui.

-Bien. Mais sois attentif, parce que je ne le répèterai pas.


	13. II Chapitre III

**Hello everybody ! **

J'espère que ceux qui sont en vacances s'éclatent, que ceux qui bossent s'éclatent aussi (okay, je sors).

Alors, d'abord quelques mots sur ce chapitre. En tapant le précédent, j'ai jeté la mauvaise feuille de brouillon, et en fait, je e me souvenais plus trop de ce que j'avais écrit. Heureusement, la majorité de ce chaputre était sauf, mais nécessitait quand même d'être retravaillé. Donc, au final, je me suis angoissée pour rien. Bien entendu, vous n'apprendrez pas tout dans ce chapitre, mais bon, il y a quand même pas mal de choses qui sont dites, et j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Je précise, au cas où, que je pars en vacances pour deux semaines à prtir du 2 Août. J'essaierai de publier au moins un autre chapitre avant cette date fatidique, quand même :D.

Je vous avouerai que je n'ai pas spécialement relu ce chapitre, étant donné que je l'ai vraiment tapé et retravaillé d'une traite, parce que j'étais impatiente de le poster.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs alertes. merci à tous les lecteurs.

**R.A.R : **

**Lynou : **_Merci ! Tu veux des réponses? Tu vas en avoir =)_

**Lisou : **_Waw ! Quelle review ! Tu ne connaîtras pas la raison de la disparition de Christanie avant de livre III, malheureusement. D'autre part, je suis d'accord avec toi : on ne contredit pas Jasper. J'ai modelé Bella à l'image de ce que je pensais d'elle en lisant les trois derniers tomes de Meyer : insupportable. Je suis rvie de voir que ça n'a choqué personne outre mesure :D. Tu as posé 3 questions. Tu auras tes réponses au deux premières dans ce chapitre. Quant au combat qui se profile dans ton horizon fictif ... et bien ... je peux te dire qu'il se profile dans mon horizon fictif également. Et comme je suis l'auteur ... Quant à savoir si elle y participera ou pas (et surtout, avec qui? (si jamais ça devait arriver), pourquoi elle y participe ou pas?), j'ai les réponses, mais je ne te les donnerai pas, juste pour le plaisir de recevoir pleins d'autres reviews avec des centaines d'hypothèses :D_

**Disclaimer : **Je rappelle que rien n'est à moi auf Christanie et l'intrigue. J'avoue aussi que je m'en porte bien =)

* * *

Chapitre III : Le récit

-Je ne connais pas réellement mon âge. Je sais juste que je suis née avant, bien avant Jésus Christ.

Le regard fixé sur le bitume, Christanie semblait extrêmement concentrée, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. De mon côté, j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle, et enregistrai chaque information qu'elle me donnait, et chaque expression de son visage. Je me laissais envahir par ses émotions. Je voulais vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle était ici, comment elle était devenue celle que je connaissais. Je voulais devenir Elle. J'eus un mouvement de surprise en entendant son âge. Je m'étais douté qu'elle devait être au moins aussi âgée que Carlisle, mais pas autant.

-Je n'ai, comme beaucoup de vampires, pas énormément de souvenirs de ma vie humaine. Je sais juste que je suis née en France, mais que ma famille entière a été tuée alors que j'avais une vingtaine d'année, à cause de la guerre et des maladies. Dans la débande qui a suivi l'attaque de mon village, je me suis retrouvée avec un homme, enfin, un vampire. C'est lui qui m'a transformée. Il a du paniqué … Je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Il est parti et je me suis retrouvée seule. Et j'étais incontrôlable.

Je tentai de visualiser cet être millénaire telle qu'elle avait du être à vingt ans. Sa peau ne devait pas avoir cette pâleur mortelle qui nous caractérise. Je me demandais de quelle couleur avaient été ses yeux …

-Je ne savais pas où j'allais, continua Christanie. J'ai erré, traqué par des humains pendant des décennies. Plus les années passaient, plus je devais m'isoler pour leur échapper. J'ai dû tuer des centaines de personnes, à cette époque-là. Je ne sais pas dans quel pays j'étais à ce moment-là, mais je me suis retrouvée perdue dans la forêt. J'avais soif. C'était une véritable torture. Il me fallait un humain, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Je me demande toujours où j'étais. Peut-être avais-je traversé les mers, et m'étais rendue en Amazonie. Vu la taille de la forêt, c'est une bonne explication. Mes souvenirs restent très confus au sujet de cette partie-là de ma vie.

Je visualisai mon amie perdue, rendue presque folle par la soif et frémis.

-J'aurais bu n'importe quoi. Même du sang animal. C'est ce que j'ai fait d'ailleurs. C'était un tigre. Je m'en souviens parce que voir ce genre d'animal effrayé face à toi, qui, quelques années auparavant étais un simple humain, et en garde toujours l'apparence, est une expérience rare.

Je haussai les sourcils. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'un vampire rongé par la soif eut l'idée de tuer un animal. Je pensais plutôt qu'il aurait cherché et tué un humain par tous les moyens.

-Je suis restée à cet endroit longtemps. La brûlure de ma gorge ne s'estompait jamais vraiment, mais je me sentais mieux. Je devenais, au fil du temps, plus lucide. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai pris conscience de ce que j'avais fait avant. Avoir tué tous ces gens a commencé à me ronger. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas les ramener à la vie, je savais que c'était dans ma nature, que j'étais le maillon fort de la chaîne alimentaire, mais je pouvais toujours éviter dans tuer d'autres. J'ai commencé à saisir ce qu'était ma vraie nature, et ce qu'elle impliquait. J'ai marché longtemps. J'avais été seule pendant la majorité de ma vie, ainsi, la solitude ne me dérangeait pas. J'ai fini par trouver la sortie de toute cette verdure. Je n'ai pas prêté attention à l'endroit où j'étais. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais fait pendant bien longtemps. Je suis allée de coins sauvages en coins sauvages. Et puis, un jour, mes pas m'ont menée en Égypte. Je me suis retrouvée devant un pyramide. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris que j'avais sillonné le monde entier sans rien en voir. J'ai voulu apprendre, voyager encore, visiter. J'ai foulé chaque centimètre carré de cette Terre, sans jamais retrouver les endroits qui m'avaient abrité pendant si longtemps. Je me suis mêlé au peuple, me suis rendue compte que le Christianisme était Roi, que nous étions en l'an mille. J'ai effectué quelques recherches, et j'ai vu que je faisais partie de ce monde depuis au moins deux mille ans. Mon esprit a commencé à s'ouvrir à la vague de nouveauté qui le frappait de plein fouet. Je me suis mise en quête de mes semblables, après avoir compris qu'aux yeux de l'humanité, je n'existais pas. Mes pas m'ont donc naturellement conduit en Italie.

Je me redressai. Tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit m'apparaissait comme totalement inconnu. Jamais je n'eus pu penser qu'une vampire fût capable de vivre aussi longtemps, même en sachant que nous étions les êtres qui nous rapprochions le plus de l'immortalité. Ainsi, qu'elle me parlât de l'Italie m'aide un peu à prendre quelques repères dans son incroyable récit.

-C'est là que tu as rencontré Carlisle?

-Pas encore. J'avais deux mille ans et je contrôlais ma soif, certes, mais pas mon don. En réalité, je savais que je pouvais faire des choses vraiment étranges _plus que celles que font un vampire normal, en tout cas_ mais ça s'arrêtait là. La plupart du temps, j'usais de ce pouvoir inconsciemment. Le seul problème, c'est que les Volturi avaient déjà entendu parler de moi, étant donné que j'avais semé la pagaille dans pas mal d'endroits. Et sans le savoir, je venais de pénétrer dans la ville la plus sûre du monde : leur repère.

-Volterra, murmurai-je en retour.

-Exact. J'y suis entrée de nuit, par les égouts. Mais le matin, un soleil resplendissant s'est levé sur la ville. J'avais appris à mes dépends au fil de mes escapades urbaines qu'il ne valait mieux pas se montrer en plein jour lorsqu'on était un vampire. Donc, j'étais coincée. Heureusement pour moi, la ville n'était pas aussi peuplée qu'elle l'est aujourd'hui. J'ai donc pu me déplacer un minimum sans attirer l'attention des humains. Malheureusement pour moi, le fait que la ville compte moins d'habitants et de touristes a fait que les gardes, eux, m'ont repérée. Ils sont venus me chercher. Curieuse de rencontrer mes semblables, je les ai suivis à l'intérieur du palais. Lorsque j'en suis ressortie, j'étais à leur service.

Elle se tut, mais l'histoire n'était pas terminée. Elle l'avait promis : elle me dirait tout.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Eux ? La relançai-je.

-Quand les gardes sont venus me voir, ils n'étaient pas hostiles, juste prudents, reprit-elle. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils faisaient toujours quand ils voyaient un vampire pas très discret, et m'ont amenée au palais. Marcus et Aro sont arrivés. Le premier voulait me tuer. Lorsque j'ai vu ça, je me suis fermée comme une huître. J'ai refusé de répondre à leurs questions. Du coup, Aro ne s'opposait pas vraiment au fait qu'on m'éliminât. Puis j'ai paniqué, et mon don s'est mis en marche tout seul. C'est ce qui m'a sauvée. Aro a fait sortir Marcus et a commencé à me parler le plus gentiment du monde. Il a fait le lien avec le vampire qui donnait du fil à retordre aux humains. Mais le roi de Volterra est un collectionneur, et il n'avait jamais vu de don semblable au mien. Peut être n'en a-t-il toujours pas rencontré, d'ailleurs. En tout cas, j'ai fini par capituler. Après tout, j'étais coincée. Je ne faisais pas partie d'un clan puissant et nombreux comme le vôtre. Me tuer n'aurait posé aucun problème à personne, sauf peut-être à Aro, qui m'aurait regrettée jusqu'à trouver plus fascinant. En fait, soit je me joignais à eux, soit je mourrais. Malgré mes deux mille ans d'existence, j'étais bien trop curieuse du monde qui m'entourait. Aussi le choix n'a pas été difficile à faire.

-Et puis?

-Et puis j'ai réussi à contrôler mon don, grâce à Aro. J'ai rapidement obtenu une place importante dans la hiérarchie des Volturi. En fait, j'étais la vampire la plus hautement placée du clan, Aro, Marcus et Caius exceptés, bien entendu. Et Carlisle est arrivé.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans l'habitacle. Forks était en vue, et nous arriverions chez moi dans une paire de minutes. Je savais que la partie la plus intéressante de l'histoire était là, dissimulée par le mutisme de Christanie. Je la pressai.

-Et ?

-Nous sommes devenus amis. J'avais réussi à faire accepter aux Volturi le fait que je ne buvais pas de sang humain. Carlisle était heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un qui partageât un tant soit peu ses opinions. Il n'est resté que peu de temps avec nous, mais cela a suffi à …

-Suffi à quoi? Demandai-je.

Je sentais que Christanie ne pouvait pas raconter ces souvenirs sans douleur. Tout mon être le sentait. Mais je voulais vraiment savoir. Je désirais plus que tout mettre au clair ce qui n'était que quelques soupçons pour l'instant.

Nous arrivâmes sur le chemin de la maison. Christanie s'arrêta, mais je ne sortis pas de la voiture.

-Cela nous a suffi pour faire la plus grosse bêtise de notre vie.

Elle ne me regardait pas. Elle ne regardait rien, je crois. Ce qu'elle venait de dire me frappa. Elle et Carlisle. Mon cœur sans vie se serra douloureusement.

-Sors, m'ordonna-t-elle.

J'obéis, plus que conscient du déchirement qu'elle éprouvait. Néanmoins, avant de refermer la portière, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser une dernière question. Celle que, je m'en rendis compte à ce moment-là, je considérais finalement comme la plus importante.

-Tu l'aimais?

Elle remit le moteur en marche et enclencha la marche arrière.

-Il m'aimait.

Elle tendit le bras, claqua la porte, et fit demi-tour.

* * *

**Review? Taper? Pas taper? **


	14. II Chapitre IV

**Hellow =)**

Comment va? Merci pour toutes vos reviews après le chapitre crucial. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que celui-ci (qui est le dernier chapitre du livre II, si si) va vous plaire aussi. Je n'en dis pas plus.

Sinon, allez donc faire un saut sur mon profil, il a été mis à jour.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf Christanie. Et c'est bien assez.

**R.A.R. :**

**Lisou :** _Waw ! Qu'une réaction :D. J'adore le "sacré fils de dieu" XD. Okay, okay, avant, c'était la Gaule. Faut pas chipoter, non plus XD. Elle a un peu bouffé tout ce qui bougeait, alors Aro a eu vent de ses exploits, et ensuite, il a vu ses capacités. C'est tout XD. C'est quoi ce qu'elle a fait avec Carlisle? o0. Un poker ! Non mais qu'est ce que tu crois XD. Enfin bref. Tu vas voir un peu ça ... je ne sais pas si vous oh public aimé vous attendez vraiment à ce qui va suivre. Ca va être cooool XD (enfin, ça c'est mon point de vue --'). Bisous la Miss =)_

**Enjoy'**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre IV : Douleurs.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la maison qui avait été la mienne jusqu'à ce que je décidasse de partir sur un coup de tête, quelques heures plus tôt, tout le monde m'attendait. Il manquait bien sûr ma femme et ma nièce, mais sinon, tous, d'Edward à Jacob, étaient là. Au moment où je posai le pied sur le sol froid de l'entrée, quand Esmé me serra dans ses bras jusqu'à m'étouffer _ce qui était en réalité physiquement impossible pour un vampire_ je compris que j'étais pardonné, et ce, peut être depuis la seconde même où j'avais franchi le pas de cette porte, en sens inverse. Je laissai ma mère profiter du contact autant qu'elle le voulait. Lorsqu'elle me lâcha et m'examina du regard, je l'observai à mon tour. Son physique était bien sûr toujours aussi parfait, sa tenue vestimentaire, toujours aussi propre et soignée. Mais il y avait quelque chose, dans ses yeux d'ambre, qui disait toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Ce regard fut insupportable. Moi qui proclamais, quelques heures plus tôt, ne plus appartenir à cette famille, je me demandais maintenant comme j'avais pu affirmer une énormité pareille, et faire autant de mal à celle qui était toujours là pour moi, même si elle n'était pas tout le temps à même de me comprendre.

-Bienvenue, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle semblait si fragile, si soulagée, mais brisée de l'intérieur, comme un vase dont les morceaux ont été recollés, mais dont on sait qu'il ne retiendra plus l'eau, à ce moment-là que j'eus un élan d'affection soudain, et la pris à mon tour dans mes bras, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front de marbre et de lui murmurer un léger « merci » à l'oreille. Bien entendu, tout le monde l'entendit. Carlisle souriait paisiblement, comme s'il n'avait jamais douté de mon retour. Peut être parce qu'il connaissait Christanie mieux qu'il ne le voulait le laisser paraître.

-Allez donc au garage. Nous partirons dès que les Denali seront revenus de la chasse, déclara-t-il.

Nous nous exécutâmes, mais dès que je fus dehors, une masse blonde se jeta sur moi en gémissant.

-Ne fais plus jamais ça, psalmodia Rosalie, comme si cette phrase était une incantation qui allait me libérer d'un mauvais sort terrible et inconnu.

J'eus un petit rire, et embrassai le sommet de son crâne.

-Promis.

Edward, Emmett, Bella et Jacob nous regardaient sans s'approcher. Enfin, lorsque ma sœur eut consenti à me rendre ma liberté, ils se contentèrent de sourire. Même l'ours qui servait de mari à Rose ne fit aucune remarque de mauvais goût.

-Que s'est-il passé, pendant que je n'étais pas là? Demandai-je, plus pour rompre le silence un peu inconfortable qui s'était installé que par réelle envie de savoir.

-Les Denali sont arrivés, commença Jake.

-Ils ont ramené des nomades, qui sont restés à l'extérieur de la ville, continua Edward.

-Et moi, du coup, j'ai rien à dire, finit Emmett.

Je me laissai aller à éclater de rire.

-Ce n'est pas tout, corrigea Bella.

Elle et Rosalie échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Esmé se détruit, à petit feu, murmura Isabella.

-La disparition d'Alice et de Nessie l'a beaucoup affectée. Ton discours et ton départ aussi. Elle est heureuse que tu sois de retour, mais … Commença Rosalie.

-On dirait qu'elle sent que c'est la fin pour elle, termina Edward, la mine sombre.

-Quoi?

Cette fois-ci, nous nous étions tous exclamés en cœur.

-Ses pensées sont si confuses, si tristes, et désespérées. Et étranges. Ce n'est jamais clair, quand je suis dans les parages. C'est juste, on dirait qu'elle se sent de trop. Elle se dit que … dit le vampire.

-Que quoi? Le poussai-je.

-L'une d'elles trois va devoir partir, lâcha-t-il.

Il y eut un instant de silence à la fois surpris et consterné.

-Pardon? Murmura Rosalie. C'est quoi cette histoire?

-Si seulement je savais, ragea Edward. Elle ne pense rien d'autre. Juste ça. Et bien sûr, elle s'imagine qu'elle sera celle qui partira. C'est étrange, je ne comprends pas. Je l'ai interrogée, mais elle n'a fait que sourire avec indulgence, comme si … j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre.

Edward laissa un sourire flotter un instant sur ses lèvres.

-Il faut les retrouver au plus vite, conclut Jacob. Sinon, notre monde va s'effondrer.

Je réfléchis à toute allure. Esmé pensait-elle que le sauvetage de sa fille et de sa petite fille allait lui coûter la vie? Ses pensées n'avaient aucun sens. Et elle semblait sereine. Brisée, mais sereine. C'était plus qu'étrange.

Alors que je restais dans mes songes, Edward me secoua, m'indiquant d'un signe de la tête cinq vampires, qui arrivaient à notre rencontre. Je reconnus Tanya, Katrina, Garrett, Eleazar et Carmen. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à notre hauteur, je les saluai d'un mouvement de la tête, peu désireux d'être en contact avec eux plus que nécessaire. J'étais un véritable ermite, en temps normal, et la disparition d'Alice n'avait rien arrangé.

Carlisle et Esmé sortirent de la maison.

-Nous allons pouvoir y aller, déclara le patriarche.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous, et montâmes dans les voitures. Rosalie partit avec son père, sa mère, et Bella. Ils devaient partir directement pour l'Amérique du Sud. Le Clan Denali et les nomades qui étaient avec eux allaient se rendre en Asie. Quant à nous _Edward, Emmett et moi_ nous nous envolerions bientôt pour l'Europe. Nous nous activâmes, pendant quelques minutes, sortîmes les voitures du garage. Nous discutâmes avec animation du plan, si plan il y avait vraiment.

Carlisle entra soudain dans la maison, et mon instinct me poussa à le suivre. Il était monté dans son bureau. Je tapai trois fois à la porte et attendis qu'il m'autorisât à entrer. Il était tourné vers la fenêtre.

-Tout part en vrille, murmura-t-il.

-Ça va s'arranger, répondis-je.

-Tu sais comme moi que rien ne sera pareil, après ça. Rien n'est jamais pareil quand Christanie est passée par là. Quand elle sera partie …

-Partie? Le coupai-je. Comment ça?

-Il se détourna un instant de sa fixation pour me lancer un regard désolé.

-Elle ne reste jamais, m'expliqua-t-il. Elle est peut être déjà loin.

J'essayai de faire fi de la douleur qui m'envahit à ce moment-là. L'idée de l'avoir loin de moi était insupportable.

-Peut être pas … pas cette fois, répliquai-je tout bas.

Il me lança un regard surpris.

-Tu le sais? Edward te l'a dit?

-Non. Non, c'est elle.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Je lui ai demandé, précisai-je.

-Edward ne sait pas tout, commença-t-il.

-Et je dois en savoir moins que lui, continuai-je.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Carlisle demanda :

-Que t'a-t-elle dit?

J'hésitai à répondre. J'allais lui faire mal, et je ne voulais pas. Néanmoins, la curiosité qui émanait de lui était telle que je ne pouvais me résoudre à garder le silence.

-Elle a dit que c'était une erreur, et que tu l'aimais.

Il baissa la tête.

-Tu en as déduit qu'elle était partie, pas vrai?

-Ce n'est pas ça?

-Si. Mais si Edward n'aime pas Christanie, c'est parce que, même s'il ne sait pas tout _ même s'il ne sait presque rien, en fait_ il sait qu'elle n'a pas fait que ça. Il sait qu'elle a fait bien plus que ça.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait quelle était la meilleure façon de dire la phrase qui lui brûlait la langue.

-Tu as le droit de savoir, plus qu'Edward, même.

Je me sentis touché par cette attention, mais je me dis que s'il m'accordait cette faveur qui n'était peut être en fait qu'un fardeau, c'était parce qu'il savait …

-Elle sait comme moi ce qu'elle a fait, continua Carlisle. Elle le sait bien. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir quand elle est arrivée ici.

Il se tourna vers moi, plongeant ses yeux d'ambre dans les miens, et déclara, haut et fort, comme pour s'exorciser :

-Elle m'a détruit.

Nous allions quitter la ville, quand nous passâmes devant la demeure de Christanie. Pris d'une impulsion subite, je ne réfléchis pas.

-Arrête-toi, demandai-je à Emmett, qui tenait le volant.

Il s'exécuta et je descendis du véhicule.

-J'en ai pour cinq minutes, déclarai-je.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, j'avançai vers la porte d'entrée, essayant d'adopter une allure humaine. Je ne sonnai pas.

-Tu aurais pu attendre que je t'ouvre, me fit remarquer une voix glaciale alors que je posai un pied dans l'entrée.

Je me figeai en voyant le visage subitement fermé de la vampire. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Nous partons, répondis-je, désorienté, esquivant ainsi délibérément la remarque qu'elle venait de ma faire.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Mais tu le voulais, la corrigeai-je.

Elle se rembrunit un peu plus encore.

-Nous nous verrons en Italie, ajoutai-je.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

Au lieu de répondre, elle se détourna. Je la suivis du regard et remarquai que le magasine sur lequel j'avais écrit mon numéro était au sol, l'une des ses pages déchirées. Christanie l'enjamba sans y prêter aucune attention. Ce n'était qu'un détail, mais il me mit hors de moi. Elle n'avait jamais compté m'appeler. J'avais pourtant ressenti son trouble en ma présence, qui, loin de me laisser indifférent, m'avait bouleversé, tout simplement parce que ces sensations qui l'assaillaient, je les partageais pleinement, honteusement même, vu que j'étais un homme marié et amoureux. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-A quoi joues-tu? Murmurai-je.

-A quoi je joue? Rétorqua-t-elle, acide. Tu le sais très bien, Jasper.

-Je …

-Après tout, continua-t-elle sans m'écouter, c'est toi l'empathe. Ose te cacher, et dire que tu n'as rien remarqué.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, brusquement abattue, et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

-Pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état? Demandai-je, perdu.

C'était vrai. Elle était tellement impulsive. Son comportement était totalement imprévisible, et je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser. Comme pour appuyer mes pensées, sa colère et son abattement firent soudain place à de la panique. Elle releva la tête :

-Tu ne sais pas? Oh ! Tu sais ! Dis-moi que tu sais !

Sa détresse me frappa, remua mes entrailles comme jamais rien ne l'avait fait auparavant. Je me précipitai. Jamais je n'avais partagé la douleur de quelqu'un aussi profondément. Je savais, oui. Je savais qu'elle et moi étions dans une situation impossible.

* * *

Reviews?


	15. Epilogue du livre II

**Coucou =)**

Bon, c'est les vacances, j'ai pas beaucoup de lecteurs (la preuve, j'ai reçu une seule review), donc ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment pour publier cet épilogue. Néanmoins, l'envie me titillait de le faire depuis quelques jours (depuis que j'ai bouclé le Livre III, en fait ;)). Ainsi, voici le moment tant attendu. Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus de suspense quant à ce qu'il va se passer, mais on va dire que c'est juste une petite diversion, en attendant le Livre III, qui s'annonce énorme. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un s'attend à ce qui va se passer ... Peut être. En tout cas, personne ne peut savoir parfaitement ce qui va arriver, sauf moi. C'est impossible :D.

Bon, sinon, personne n'a vu mon magnifique, et sublimement sublime clin d'œil au film **Atonement**.

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, et tous mes reviewers.

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi ...

**Enjoy'**

**

* * *

**

Épilogue :

J'attrapai son visage entre mes mains, passionnément, et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, tout simplement. Je l'embrassai, enfouissant mes doigts dans sa chevelure, caressant sa mâchoire, remontant jusqu'à ses tempes. Ses bras enserrèrent mon cou. Son corps se serra contre le mien. Mes paumes descendirent le long de son dos, tandis que les siennes caressaient mon torse. Mes sens s'égarèrent. Plus rien, autour de nous, n'avait d'importance. Il n'y avait plus que nos lèvres pressées les unes contre les autres, nos deux corps étroitement enlacés. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, sur laquelle je pressai un peu plus la mienne, mais fut noyé par le bruit agressif et soudain du klaxon. Les deux mains qui, auparavant, étaient si passionnées sur mon corps, saisirent brusquement mes épaules et me repoussèrent. Je me retrouvai face au visage fermé de Christanie.

-Va-t-en, murmura-t-elle. Ils t'attendent.

Sans un mot, je me relevai et sortis de la maison. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas courir. Je n'essayai pas de dissimuler mes pensées profanes à mon frère, qui grogna.

-Allons-y, ordonnai-je.

-Jasper, commença mon frère télépathe.

-Allons-y, répétai-je un peu plus fort.

Emmett obéit, et, dans un silence de mort, nous partîmes.

* * *

Okay, c'est court. Mais une petite review m'aiderait bien à publier le prologue du Livre III rapidement. Maintenant, je dis ça, je dis rien, hein?


	16. Prologue du livre III

**Hello =)**

Voici donc le début du livre III. Nous revenons au point de vue de Christanie. Ce prologue est très court, et j'en suis désolée, mais ce livre, bien qu'il ne soit pas très long, sera assez surprenant, et de nombreux changements vont s'opérer. Donc, je voulais en dévoiler le moins possible =).

J'ai déjà tapé le premier chapitre. Il fait 1600 mots et des poussières. Il devait être un peu plus long, mais pour garder du suspense, j'ai coupé en deux. Cela me permettra d'approfondir certaines choses =).

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Meyer. Sauf Christanie. Et l'intrigue. Et les autres personnages qui n'existent pas des les quatre tomes que Meyer a écrit. Et non, je ne les lui donnerai pas. Et oui, même si je n'aime ni elle ni ses livres, je lui dis quand même merci de me prêter ses personnages. Elle est gentille en fait. _

**Enjoy'**

**

* * *

**

Prologue :

Une armée.

Une mer.

Ils se dressaient là, obstacle insurmontable. Ils étaient des centaines. Un millier, peut être.

Avec, ou contre moi?

Ma raison et ma loyauté me disaient qu'ils étaient mes ennemis.

Mon cœur me conjurait de les rejoindre.

Mais j'avais depuis bien longtemps cessé d'écouter mon cœur …

* * *

Je sais, c'est très très court. Mais bon, une review me motiverait, et m'aiderait à écrire des chapitres plus longs ...


	17. III Chapitre I

**Hello =)**

Comment vont mes lecteurs préférés? Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster avant, mais avec la rentrée ... 1°L, c'est assez bordélique, en fait =).

Enfin bref, voici le tout premier chapitre. Il était plus long, mais je l'ai scindé en 2 pour pouvoir ajouter quelques trucs.

**R.A.R : **

**Mrs Esmée Cullen : **_Merci de ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. _

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi ..._

**Enjoy'**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre I : Le départ

Je ne pris rien. Aucun bagage, je veux dire. Je me contentai de ma voiture, et de mon téléphone portable. Je fermai la maison soigneusement, et glissai les clés dans la poche de mon jean.

Le soleil diffusait une lueur légèrement rougeoyante sur la Terre, et l'astre, à cette heure de la journée, n'était plus qu'un cercle orange dans le ciel, cercle qui allait bientôt disparaître pour laisser place à la lune. Le vent s'était levé, et les arbres dodelinaient de la cime. La nuit ferait bientôt son apparition, et, au vu des nuages qui s'amoncelaient au loin, la pluie l'accompagnerait très certainement. Ce fait n'était pas étonnant quand on savait que la journée avait été exceptionnellement sèche. Je jetai un ultime regard, rapide et distrait, certes _mon esprit était bien trop embrouillé pour que je remarquasse la beauté des lieux_ au paysage, plus pour vérifier si aucun Cullen ne me surveillait, que par nostalgie de la ville de Forks, et montai dans ma Mercedes. Le moteur rugit quelques secondes plus tard, et le bolide rouge s'engagea tranquillement dans la rue. Le véhicule prit rapidement de la vitesse, et bientôt, je sortis de Forks.

Les routes étaient presque désertes, en ce début de soirée. Je poussai ma voiture au maximum de sa puissance, et laissai les chevaux parler, maniant parfois le volant pour éviter les quelques autres véhicules qui croisaient ma route. J'allumai la radio, mais, ne trouvant pas une station qui me satisfît, insérai rapidement un CD dans le lecteur. Je me concentrai sur chaque son, chaque parole, de chacun des morceaux qui passa. Je n'avais pas remonté la capote de la Mercedes, aussi le vent de plus en plus violent et glacé griffait mon visage. Cette sensation ne me gênait pas, néanmoins, je fonçai vers les nuages que j'avais vu auparavant, ainsi, lorsque les premières gouttes de l'orage qui se préparait roulèrent sur ma peau, je me résignai à me mettre à l'abri. Les notes de musique rebondirent sur les parois de l'habitacle. Au lieu de le baisser, j'augmentai encore le volume, jusqu'à ce que les hauts parleurs en tremblassent. De cette façon, je ne pensai pas. A rien. Mon esprit vide résonnait du vacarme autour de moi. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps, mais j'avais fait en sorte d'arriver juste à temps pour prendre mon avion, et ne pas avoir à attendre, et donc, à ressasser les derniers évènements. J'arrivai à l'aéroport dans cet état léthargique. Lorsque je coupai le contact, mon barrage mental, bien précaire il est vrai, céda, et la réalité me submergea, m'engloutit toute entière, me compressant le cerveau, m'empêchant de respirer _bien que je n'en eusse pas besoin. Je haletai, la tête me tourna. Ce réactions physiques n'étaient pas vraiment réelles, je le savais. Elles étaient plus un signal d'alarme que mon esprit torturé m'avait lancé. Cela voulait simplement dire que j'en avais plus qu'assez de tous ces problèmes, et que je ne devrais pas être là, mais tranquille, chez moi. C'était en fait un appel à la cessation des hostilités, au retour au rêve, loin de la dure vérité. Plus que la gravité de la situation _une vampire et sa nièce étaient prisonnières à Volterra_ ce fut la prise de conscience de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire qui me frappa. J'allais retourner chez les Volturi.

Je m'étais extirpée de ma voiture, avais remis les clés dans une de mes poches, et avais titubé jusqu'au terminal. Enfin, j'avais embarqué. L'avion avait décollé, et, a présent, j'avais au moins une certitude de plus : je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Je fermai les yeux. Je me trouvais dans un espace clos, au-dessus des nuages, entourée d'humains. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours, chose que j'aurais sans problème supporté si mes nerfs n'avaient pas été mis à rude épreuve comme c'était le cas ces derniers temps, et le voyage durerait au moins six heures. Je ne respirai plus, me forçant à une immobilité parfaite. J'étais totalement désœuvrée, et le souvenir de ma dernière rencontre avec Jasper me revint rapidement à l'esprit, bien sûr, et là, je ne parvins pas à repousser ces pensées douloureuses. Il n'aurait pas du faire ça. M'embrasser. Et j'aurais du réagir, le repousser. Mais, pour être tout à fait franche, j'avais eu envie, au moins autant que lui, de ce baiser. Je l'avais imaginé mille fois, de mille façons différentes. Néanmoins, la réalité avait dépassé, en plaisir, en intensité, mon imagination. Je revis son visage, près du mien, je ressentis le souffle glacé de sa respiration sur ma peau, ses mains sur mon corps, dans mes cheveux. A nouveau, je haletai, et cramponnai mes mains aux accoudoirs de mon siège. Ma voisine me jeta un regard inquiet et effrayé. Je murmurai que j'avais le mal de l'air, et fixai le plafond au-dessus de moi. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Néanmoins, mon corps en ébullition était le témoin le plus marquant, le plus parlant, de la scène passée. Scène que je regrettais de tout mon être, mais que, pour rien au monde, je le savais, je n'aurais voulu oublier, en fin de compte. Nos actions allaient nous créer des problèmes, à lui comme à moi, mais, au vu de la tension qui nous habitait tous les deux, nous n'aurions pu l'éviter.

Je soufflai un grand coup, et dus me rendre à l'évidence : les Volturi, une fois qu'ils auraient accepté mon retour _et ils le feraient, aucun doute n'était permis là-dessus, je le savais_ seraient la solution idéale à ma non-histoire avec les Cullen.

Paris. La plus belle ville du monde. J'étais parisienne, ou plutôt, j'étais née à l'endroit où la ville se tenait à présent. Mes souvenirs quant à son existence d'alors restaient et resteraient flous. Mais aujourd'hui, la beauté des lieux m'importait peu. Une fois sortie de l'aéroport, je pris un taxi, qui m'emmena aux abords de la ville, en banlieue. Il faisait nuit noire, aussi, je pus me mettre en route directement, et courir à pleine vitesse sans craindre de me faire surprendre, une fois la voiture qui m'avait amenée, éloignée. Je courus vite, et longtemps. Je prévoyais d'aller jusqu'à Volterra, et ce, d'une traite. Chaque minute comptait. Les Cullen seraient rapides. Il me fallait arriver avant eux. Impérativement. S'ils atteignaient la cité italienne avant moi, tout ce que j'avais planifié tomberait à l'eau. Poussée par cette perspective, j'accélérais encore et encore. Mais un corps de vampire a lui-même ses limites. Je n'étais pas extrêmement rapide de nature. Lorsque j'arrivai à la destination, un peu moins de vingt quatre heures après mon départ de la capitale française, je dus m'arrêter de courir, avant d'entrer dans la ville, pour ne pas me faire repérer. Ce me fut fatal. Mes jambes ne répondirent plus, et subitement, je m'effondrai. Je n'avais pas mal, mais la sensation d'impuissance que je ressentis à ce moment-là dépassa tout ce que j'avais pu éprouver auparavant. Je ne pouvais plus me lever. J'étais paralysée. Se retrouver dans une telle situation était monstrueux. J'étais désemparée, néanmoins, je restai consciente de tout ce qui m'entourait. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant de me faire repérer par les gardes Volturi de la cité. Et lorsqu'un vampire se pencha au-dessus de moi, je bégayai :

-Aro …

L'inconnu me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à sa voiture. Il me déposa délicatement sur la banquette arrière. Je remarquai une tenue de la même couleur que celle qu'il portait, à côté de moi. C'était le vêtement réglementaire des Volturi. Celui qui était devenu, d'une certaine façon, mon sauveur, se glissa derrière le volant et démarra tranquillement. Après un instant de silence, il déclara en italien, mais avec un fort accent anglais :

-J'ai la nette impression de vous avoir déjà vue.

Avant de répondre, je détaillai mon interlocuteur. Il était grand et bien bâti. Ses cheveux blonds formaient un joyeux bazar au sommet de sa tête. Sans surprise, il était plus que beau et ressemblait à un mannequin. Néanmoins, il dégageait un telle sauvagerie que je n'eus aucun doute quant à son rôle parmi les Volturi : c'était un traqueur. Mais j'étais sûre de ne pas le connaître. Dans le cas contraire, je m'en serais souvenue.

-Je ne crois pas.

Dans le rétroviseur, je vis son sourire.

-Pourtant, votre visage m'est vraiment familier. Quel est votre nom?

Je fixai mon regard au-dehors. L'idée me vint que la cité n'avait pas changé. En réalité, je n'avais que faire des questions de cet inconnu.

-Je m'appelle Christanie Montes, répondis-je d'une voix absente.

Le vampire tourna brusquement la tête vers moi.

-Houa, murmura-t-il.

-Houa? Répétai-je en haussant un sourcil, incrédule.

Mais sans répondre, il se détourna et accéléra. Je ne lui prêtai pas plus d'attention. Qui il était, et ce qu'il pensait m'importait peu. Dans quelques minutes, je serais face à Aro. Seule cette pensée comptait.

Les fourmis quittaient peu à peu mes jambes, et je redevenais maître de mes mouvements. Lorsque je me redressai, la voiture s'était déjà engagée dans une ruelle que je connaissais bien. Mon chauffeur descendit et vint m'ouvrir la porte. J'acceptai sa main, mais, une fois debout, ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir et déclarai :

-Je vous remercie, mais je connais le chemin.

Il planta ses pupilles écarlates dans les miennes.

-Je n'en doute pas, murmura-t-il. J'espère que nous nous reverrons.

-Je n'en doute pas, rétorquai-je, avec un léger sourire.

Néanmoins, j'étais intriguée. Il semblait encore une fois sûr de me connaître. Je le regardai remonter dans sa voiture et démarrer. Quand il se fut éloigné, je partis à la rencontre des Volturi.

* * *

**Review?**


	18. III Chapitre II

**Hello readers !**

Je suis vraiment désolée, cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai rien posté, mais c'est vraiment le bordel, en ce moment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je l'ai bien travaillé, et comme promis, il fait un tout petit peu plus de 1500 mots.

Je vous annonce aussi que, oui, j'ai commencé l'écriture du livre IV ! Youpeee !

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Meyer._

**Enjoy'**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre II : Aro Volturi et moi

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça ! Je dois d'abord vous annoncer.

J'attrapai le joli foulard de soie rose que portait la réceptionniste, et attirai la jeune femme à moi. Elle allait tomber sur ma poitrine, mais je me décalai au dernier moment, et elle s'écrasa au sol, en criant :

-Au secours !

Je l'ignorai et m'engageai dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de réunion. Ça et là, autour de moi, des portes s'ouvraient sur mon passage. Néanmoins, à ma grande surprise, personne n'osa m'approcher. Je ne savais pas pourquoi tous me laissaient faire, mais c'était mieux comme ça.

Je poussai la porte que je cherchais, et qui n'avait pas changé, d'un geste désinvolte, et entrai dans la pièce. Lorsque le lourd battant se referma derrière moi, j'examinai ce qui m'entourait. Au premier abord, je ne remarquai rien de changé. Les tentures étaient toujours à leur place, immaculées. Néanmoins, un reflet doré attira mon attention vers le fond de la salle. D'immenses tableaux de maître _ des portraits _ étaient alignés sur le mur devant lequel se tenaient quatre trônes. Celui d'Aro fut le premier que je vis, probablement parce que l'éclat que j'avais vu provenait de la plaque d'or sur laquelle était gravé son nom. A ses côtés, à gauche, Caius Volturi. Je m'attendais logiquement à trouver Marius à droite, mais j'eus un sursaut de surprise en découvrant mon propre portrait, que j'avais cru brûlé dans un incendie qui avait ravagé l'atelier du peintre. En dessus, on avait gravé, sur une autre plaquette dorée : Christanie Montes-Volturi. Je fixai mon nom, incapable de détacher mon regard de cette atrocité. C'était totalement ridicule ! Comment avaient-ils pu faire quelque chose d'aussi absurde? Je n'étais pas un trophée, ou un être indispensable. J'étais juste moi. Néanmoins, ils avaient osé. Ils m'avaient réintégré aux Volturi. Pire, ils avaient fait de moi l'un des membres les plus éminents de cette famille. Cette acte ne signifiait pas grand chose pour l'instant _je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi ils avaient fait ça_ sauf que j'étais ou allais être reconnue comme faisant partie de la caste italienne, et ce, dans le monde entier. J'étais prise au piège. Ils m'avaient eue.

-Et la petite fille fautive et honteuse revint à la maison. Et le père indulgent ouvrit les bras, et, d'un geste de la main, balaya tous ses pêchés.

Aro. C'était typique de lui. Il trouvait une phrase pas trop mal, lui donnait des accents bibliques, et la déclamait comme un comédien grec au théâtre,. Bien entendu, tout le monde l'applaudissait.

Je me tournai lentement vers lui. La rage qui devait briller dans mes yeux ne sembla pas l'effrayer le moins du monde.

-Tu as vu? Me fit-il remarquer en souriant. J'ai fait placer ton tableau, en prévoyance de ton arrivée.

Je ne cachai pas ma surprise.

-Tu savais?

-Mlle Cullen a fini par coopérer, tout de même.

Mon regard se voilà et je soupirai :

-Il faut dire que vous avez des arguments plutôt convaincants …

-Je ne te le cache pas, rit-il.

Il me quitta des yeux un instant pour s'installer sur son siège, et m'invita à faire la même chose. Je restai debout.

-Christanie … soupira-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel, plus amusé qu'exaspéré par mon attitude bornée.

-Tu dois savoir pourquoi je suis là, avançai-je, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Exact. Mais j'aimerais te l'entendre dire. Et j'aimerais aussi, soit dit en passant, que tu t'installes plus confortablement. Nous sommes de vieux amis, toi et moi. Je ne veux ni cérémonie, ni gêne, ou tension entre nous. C'est hors-de-question !

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer, mais je fis ce qu'il avait dit, et m'assis à côté de lui. J'observai un instant la salle, pensive. Il fallait que je me fisse une raison. C'était définitivement la meilleure solution. Celle qui m'éloignerait des Cullens et me garantirait sécurité et protection. Mais à quel prix? Brusquement, une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander, même en sachant que je le regretterais :

-Est-ce que je peux les voir?

-Essaierais-tu de changer de sujet?

Je secouai la tête.

-Je veux juste être sûre qu'elles vont bien, et qu'elles repartiront sans encombre, Aro.

-Bien entendu ! Suis-moi !

Brusquement, il bondit jusqu'à la porte. Je le suivis, à la fois amusée et admirative face à l'énergie dont il faisait preuve en toute circonstance. Nous retournâmes dans le hall d'entrée, ou la secrétaire était toujours à son poste, légèrement tremblante. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour protester, ou pour crier, mais Aro-Le-Magnifique la coupa dans son élan.

-Ce n'est rien ma petite, ce n'est rien ! Il va falloir vous y habituer. Cette belle jeune femme est une très bonne amie. Et puis, Christanie ne mord pas, voyons …

Il éclata de rire à son propre jeu de mots, et continua son chemin. Je restai dans son sillage, sans accorder un regard à l'humaine. Le vampire descendit aux cachots, situés sous le bâtiment. Ils étaient vides, je le sentais, à l'exception de la cellule du fond. Devant celle-ci se tenait un garde, droit comme un piquet. Le Volturi le congédia d'un geste.

-Chris? Entendis-je.

-Salut Alice, murmurai-je en m'accroupissant devant les barreaux.

Dans les bras de la brune, une petite chose tremblait. Je compris que c'était elle, Renesmée. Le doute ne fut plus permis lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et croisa mon regard. Devant moi se tenait le mélange parfait de Bella et Edward. Comment deux êtres aussi exécrables qu'eux pouvaient-ils donner naissance à une petite fille aussi mignonne? La génétique était définitivement un miracle.

J'étais de mauvaise foi, je le savais. Les parents de la gamine, aussi insupportables qu'ils fussent, étaient très beaux. Il fallait juste espérer que la petite ne fut pas comme ses géniteurs.

Alice Cullen ne me demanda pas ce que je faisais ici, bien entendu. Mais l'air désolé qui s'affichait sur son visage valait tous les mots du monde. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de détourner le regard.

-Je suis désolée, déclarai-je simplement. Embrassez Carlisle de ma part.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle devait m'en vouloir, c'était sûr. Je me redressai, ne supportant pas de rester ici une seconde de plus. Je fis demi-tour, et me dirigeai vers la sortie, Aro sur mes talons. Je pouvais sentir le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait sans gêne. Néanmoins, je m'immobilisai lorsque la voix d'Alice résonna dans la pièce presque vide.

-Tu n'embrasses pas Jasper?

La phrase fit vibrer chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je fermai les yeux, et serrai les poings. Et elle devait savoir que j'étais dans cet état. Elle devait avoir vu.

Malgré moi, je me retournai vers la cellule, et croisai le regard surpris et amusé d'Aro. Il tenta de me toucher, pour voir si mes pensées étaient lisibles, mais je l'esquivai. Alice reprit la parole, arrachant un peu plus mon cœur à chaque mot prononcé :

-Je le ferai quand même pour toi. Avec tout l'amour du monde.

Je sortis, le rire du Volturi à ma poursuite.

Aro m'avait rattrapée en deux ou trois enjambées.

-Quelle idée de t'éprendre d'un jeune homme qui a déjà trouvé sa moitié?! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, James fera très bien l'affaire, pour te consoler. Tu l'as déjà rencontré, je crois?

-C'est exact, lâchai-je froidement.

-C'est un très bon traqueur, et il est très aimable, souligna-t-il inutilement.

-Il est très gentleman, très prévenant, concédai-je.

-Le flegme anglais, sans doute, rit Aro.

Je ne réagis pas.

-Sinon, Demetri peut très bien faire l'affaire, n'est-ce pas? Insista le Volturi.

Je me crispai. S'il y avait bien une personne que je ne supportais pas, c'était lui. Et Jane, aussi, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Le vampire éclata de rire face à ma réaction, et m'attrapa par l'épaule.

-Finissons-en, veux-tu? Maugréai-je en me dégageant d'un geste.

-Je t'écoute alors …

Nous étions revenus dans la salle des trônes. Il repartit s'assoir, tandis que je restai debout. Cette fois-ci, il ne me demanda pas de m'installer à ses côtés.

-Je souhaite revenir ici, lançai-je.

Ma phrase résonna longuement sur les murs de la pièce. Aro joignit les mains, ravi.

-Tu as posé tes conditions : la liberté des deux Cullens, finit-il par déclarer avec une voix mièvre.

-Pose donc les tiennes, tu en meurs d'envie, grinçai-je.

Il plongea ses yeux vermeils dans les miens, bien différents des siens. Un éclat enflamma ses pupilles, et je sus que j'étais perdue. Il avait déjà tout planifié, grâce au don d'Alice, je le savais, à présent. Il pouvait me demander n'importe quoi. Je me voyais déjà mariée à Demetri, ou James, chose ridicule, je le savais au fond de moi. Il ne demanderait pas ça. Je me voyais déjà obligée de cohabiter avec Jane. Les idées les plus affreuses me vinrent à l'esprit. Mais j'oubliais la base. Abrutie par les évènements, je fus surprise par ce qu'il me demanda, alors que je n'aurais pas du l'être. Après tout, c'était le fondement-même de notre existence.

-Laisse tomber le sang animal.

* * *

**Review?**


	19. III Chapitre III

**Je suis désolée désolée désolée ...**

Comme vous pouvez le voir, non, je ne suis pas morte ... enfin, pas pour l'instant. J'ai donc un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Et je m'excuse encore une fois platement, et implore votre pardon à genoux pour ce retard.

**R.A.R : **

**lisou :**_Mouah que j'aime ta review. Oui, le baiser qu'ils ont échangé était irréfléchi. mais sincère ^^. Elle est ... tiraillée._

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi. Et pis zut.

**Enjoy'**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre III : Demetri

Je m'installai dans mes nouveaux quartiers. L'appartement était aussi grand que la maison que je possédais à Forks. Les grandes baies vitrées laissaient entrer le soleil italien de midi, qui éclairait le studio entier et faisait briller ma peau pâle. Il ne me manquait rien, mais Aro avait tout de même envoyé deux de ses hommes de main en Amérique, où ils récupèreraient mes affaires, mes meubles, et ma voiture.

Oui. J'avais accepté.

Je me laissai doucement tomber sur le sofa beige qui trônait dans le salon. J'y était. Enfin. Ma vie serait calme, à partir de maintenant. Je me pris à sourire. Les prochaines années ne ressembleraient pas au paradis, certes, mais elles ne seraient pas non plus un enfer. J'étais ici chez moi, je le savais, et le monde entier en était désormais tout aussi conscient que moi. Bien entendu, je n'étais plus totalement libre de mes mouvements. Néanmoins, c'était bien peu comparé à la sécurité que me conférait mon statut de Volturi. Malgré tout, entrer dans cette noble famille exigeait quelques sacrifices, et pas des moindres. Mon prochain repas (et je le savais proche) en serait la preuve la plus flagrante. Pour la première fois depuis des centaines d'années, du sang humain, et non animal, soulagerait la brûlure intenable de la soif dans ma gorge.

Quelqu'un avançait vers ma porte. Presque aussitôt, des coups retentirent sur le battant de bois. Je murmurai au visiteur d'entrer. La poignée tourna.

-Bonjour Chris'. Ravi de te revoir ici.

Je me levai, lentement, en toisant le vampire debout devant moi.

-Demetri, saluai-je finalement.

Il eut une moue étonnée, puis faussement vexée.

-Tu ne viens pas m'embrasser.

J'aurais pu ne pas m'exécuter. Néanmoins, je savais qu'à ce jeu-là, je perdrais. Je n'avais jamais gagné contre Demetri. Il était bien trop rapide, et trop puissant pour moi. Je pouvais me retrouver avec un seul bras sans avoir pu l'en empêcher. Pourtant, j'essayais. Ainsi, j'allai jusqu'à lui et déposai un rapide baiser sur l'un de ses joues, puis, très vite, je m'éloignai.

-Tu étais tellement impatient de profiter de ma présence que tu n'as pas pu attendre la réunion de ce soir?

Il rit.

-Pas exactement.

Il flâna quelques secondes dans mon salon, et me fit remarquer :

-C'est sympa. Ouais. Mais un peu impersonnel.

Je souris, et rétorquai :

-Laisse-moi m'installer, et … par pitié ! Ne te mêle pas de la décoration de mon appart.

Il laissa échapper un rire, pour la seconde fois. A nouveau, je souris. Nous nous entendions plutôt bien, lorsque nous ne nous prenions pas la tête. L'éternel problème, c'est que nous étions tout le temps en train de nous disputer. Je sus qu'une énième prise de bec allait arriver lorsque je le vis soupirer.

-Alors? Pourquoi tu es là? Relançai-je.

-Aro a décidé …

-Il a décidé quoi?

-Ton partenaire.

-Ah. Et ? Demandai-je.

-Il veut te mettre avec James.

Je fronçai les sourcils et répétai :

-Et?

-Tu devrais refuser.

Je soupirai.

-Quel est le problème, exactement?

-Ce mec est … passe-moi le vocabulaire, mais c'est un salaud.

J'éclatai de rire.

-C'est toi qui dis ça !

Il montra les dents et je me tus. Je n'étais pas venue ici pour me faire exploser contre un mur dès mon arrivée.

-Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'il est capable de faire … de te faire, bien entendu.

Je haussai les sourcils. Je commençais à comprendre.

-Tu peux détailler? Demandai-je avec courtoisie.

-Il va servir de toi !

Je fus brusquement prise d'un fou rire.

-Je vois ! Tu es ja-loux !

-Chris' ne … commença-t-il.

Mais je ne le laissai pas terminer sa phrase.

-Il doit être un sacré traqueur, pour que tu te sentes à ce point menacé.

L'une des plus grandes fiertés de Demetri était qu'il m'avait presque tout appris. Aro l'avait en grande estime pour cela. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à m'inculquer : l'art de la traque. Si jamais James arrivait à faire de moi une traqueuse à peu près correcte, Demetri perdrait probablement sa place au profit de l'anglais.

Pas le moins du monde gênée par le fait d'être un simple moyen pour les deux vampires d'arriver à leur fin, je me détournai et regardai le paysage par l'une des baies vitrées de mon salon. Les rayons lumineux et chauds du soleil me frappèrent de plein fouet, m'arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Les bras en croix, je laissais mon corps s'abreuver du soleil. Lorsque Demetri reprit la parole, je l'entendis à travers une brume de félicité.

-Il est nul, lâcha-t-il avec amertume.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je préférai inspirer profondément. Les senteurs des la ville, en dessous de mon appartement, emplirent mon esprit et mes poumons de parfums colorés. C'était, pour mon plus grand plaisir, un jour de marché dans la cité. Je m'égarai. Seule une pensée, infime, presque insignifiante, accrocha mon âme vagabonde. Je me rappelai vaguement de la présence très lointaine de Demetri, derrière moi, ainsi que de ses derniers mots.

-Tu mens, murmurai-je.

La baie vitrée claqua brusquement, et tout s'évanouit. J'ouvris les yeux et mon regard tomba sur le visage furieux du vampire. Ses cheveux blonds, alors qu'il s'était approché de moi, menaçant, brillaient sous l'éclat du soleil. Ce seul détail attira toute mon attention, alors que bien d'autres parties de son corps auraient pu la mériter tout autant.

Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Jasper. Non, pas tout à fait, rectifiai-je de moi-même. Ceux du Cullen étaient un peu plus cuivrés. Dès lors, ce ne fut plus le visage du Volturi que je vis. Je m'avançai vers lui d'un pas, presque sans le savoir. J'élevai ma main à hauteur de son visage.

C'était Jasper.

C'était …

Le visage d'Alice s'imposa à mon esprit. Elle riait avec le blond, et lui tenait tendrement la main.

Je revins à Volterra, et grognai. Il fallait que cette malsaine obsession cessât. Tout de suite. Je me détournai d'un Demetri pétrifié par ce que j'avais failli faire, et déclarai froidement :

-Nous nous verrons ce soir.

-Pardon?

Le regard du traqueur se fit dur.

-C'était quoi ça?

-Rien, rétorquai-je, ferme.

-Rien?! Tu as voulu …

-Ce n'était pas à toi que je pensais ! Laissai-je échapper, exaspérée.

Il se raidit, et murmura :

-Je l'espère bien.

Enfin, il sortit, probablement outré de la manière dont j'osais le traiter.

Il me restait deux heures, deux longues heures, avant la réunion. Je devais absolument me changer les idées, pour mon propre bien. J'étais décidée à sortir, mais vu le soleil éclatant qui planait au-dessus de la ville, ne pas attirer l'attention devenait un exercice plus que périlleux. A moins, bien sûr, d'enfiler la tenue des Volturi.

Dans ma chambre, une grande armoire trônait, imposante. Je l'ouvris. Une unique robe était pendue : celle, règlementaire, que tous les vampires de la cité portaient. Je l'ôtai de son cintre, et l'observai longuement, sans bouger. Longue et pourpre, elle était taillée de façon à dissimuler la plus infime parcelle de peau à tous les yeux, qu'ils fussent ceux d'un vampire, d'un humain, ou du soleil. Je la déposai lentement sur mon lit, sans la quitter des yeux un seul instant, une seule seconde, fascinée par les souvenirs qu'elle ramenait à la surface de mon esprit, des souvenirs que je croyais enfouis pour longtemps, des souvenirs que je ne voulais pas voir revivre, avant.

J'entrepris de me dévêtir, avec des gestes lents, mais sûrs et précis. je n'hésitais pas, non. je prenais mon temps. ce moment était tout à fait symbolique. Je revenais au départ, la boucle était bouclée.

Mes vêtements, un jean et un débardeur noir que je portais depuis mon départ de Forks, tombèrent au sol un par un. J'enfilai enfin la robe. Un sentiment d'étrange bien-être s'empara de moi, sentiment qui, je le savais, n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec la sensation de la douce étoffe sur ma peau. Ainsi vêtue, je me tournai vers le miroir installé en face du lit, qui soit dit en passant, était tout à fait inutile.

L'image que j'eus de moi-même me frappa. Je n'avais pas changé. Vraiment pas. Ainsi, j'avais l'impression que tout ce qui s'était passé entre mon départ de l'Italie, et mon retour ici, en ce jour précis, n'avait servi à rien, était d'une utilité désolante. Je revoyais Carlisle, derrière moi, me murmurer que j'étais belle, m'embrasser le cou, me caresser de ses mains, en détachant les lacets de ma tenue. Ce souvenir m'emplit de mélancolie, et pour la première fois, je me dis que je regrettais vraiment de l'avoir abandonné. La révélation fut comme une balle en plein cœur. Je fermai les yeux. je l'aimais et l'avais toujours aimé, malgré tout ce que j'avais pu lui faire endurer, malgré mon éloignement, malgré le temps.

Je me détournai de mon image, dégoûtée. Carlisle. Jasper. J'étais une véritable girouette. Il fallait que j'arrête tout, tant que c'était encore possible. Je haletai. De désir, de frustration, et de colère. Avec rage, je remontai la capuche de ma tenue, pour cacher mon visage aux yeux de tous. J'éprouvai un sentiment qui m'était totalement inconnu : j'avais honte de moi-même.

La population qui noyait la ville entière était difficile à éviter. Néanmoins, je retrouvai sans problèmes les sentiers à l'écart que j'avais, jadis, l'habitude d'emprunter. Je ressentais à nouveau les sensations familières qui faisaient mon quotidien, des années auparavant. J'aurais presque pu penser n'être jamais partie, si l'environnement autour de moi n'avait pas tant changé. J'observai en conséquent tout ce qui m'entourait avec minutie. Je redécouvrais totalement la cité. Elle était plus bruyante. L'air empestait l'essence : la faute aux voitures qui avaient, au fil du temps, modifié le paysage de Volterra. Mais l'ambiance de la ville italienne restait la même. Les habitants se hélaient toujours avec le même entrain, la même exubérance. Une paire de lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, les hommes sifflaient les femmes qui passaient. On avait l'impression qu'une immense fête était en perpétuelle préparation.

Je me baladais, discrète, et invisible. Au cours de mon périple, j'apercevais parfois, au loin, un homme en tenue pourpre. Son regard vermeil se fixait sur moi, intrigué par la présence nouvelle qui venait de sentir. Mais avant qu'il eût le temps de faire un geste, je tentais de disparaître, peu désireuse de me mêler si tôt à mes semblables. Je n'avais aucun mal, ici, à éviter ceux que je voulais éviter, et à trouver ceux que je voulais trouver, et ce, grâce à Demetri qui, s'il n'avait pas réussi à me donner un niveau décent dans l'art de la traque, m'avait rendue plus discrète et plus agile que je ne l'étais déjà.

J'étais en paix lorsque je rentrai à l'appartement. Les dernières lueurs du soleil mourraient à l'horizon. La nuit avait repris ses droits. La réunion allait bientôt commencer.


	20. III Chapitre IV

**Bonsoir =)**

Bonnes fêtes, avant tout =P. Ensuite ... je m'améliore, non? J'ai pas mis trop trop longtemps pour ce chapitre, il me semble? Okay, je me tais ...

Bref. J'espère que les vacances se passent bien, pour ceux qui y sont. Personnellement, je n'ai toujours pas commencé mes devoirs. Ça craint, je sais.

**Disclaimer : **_Riiiiien n'est à moi. Croyez-moi, j'aimerais bien avoir Carlisle ou Jasper ou Jacob (même s'il n'apparaît pas dans ma fic) ou Emmett, ou ... non, pas Edward. On aimerait toutes, hein? _

**Enjoy'**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre IV : Le repas

J'avais enfilé une simple robe noire, d'un célèbre couturier. Un classique que je pouvais porter en toute circonstance. Je l'avais extirpée de mes valises, qui étaient enfin arrivées à Volterra.

Il faisait nuit noire, et, dans le silence total de la tour des Volturi, le bruit de mes talons hauts résonnait sur chaque mur, dans un claquement lugubre. J'avais l'impression de courir à la mort. Et peut être n'était-ce pas qu'un pressentiment.

J'entendais déjà le murmure des conversations de mes semblables. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte. Aro prit aussitôt la parole pour demander le silence.

-Mes amis, commença-t-il avec sa verve et son exubérance habituelles. Mes amis, si je vous ai réunis ce soir en ce lieu, ce n'est pas seulement pour festoyer.

Des bruissements d'approbation s'élevèrent dans l'air avant de retomber lorsque le vampire reprit :

-Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour accueillir comme il se doit une personne qui m'est chère. Son don est unique, et inestimable. Aujourd'hui, nous devons fêter son retour dignement, car, elle est moi en avons convenu : elle est restée loin de nous bien trop longtemps.

J'imaginais les vampires, regroupés autour de l'orateur, de Caius et de Marcus, qui devaient se tenir debout devant leur siège, le dos tourné aux immenses portraits fixés au mur. Caius se tenait probablement, comme à son habitude, à la gauche d'Aro, mais à droite, je le prévoyais, un espace, un siège, avait dû être laissé, juste avant celui de Marcus : le mien.

-Cette vampire, continuait Aro, vous la connaissez. Son visage orne nos murs. Elle a été, et redeviendra, l'une des figures de proue de notre famille.

Je me pris à sourire. Jane devait grimacer, à ce moment précis. J'attendis patiemment que le grand chef terminât son discours :

-Chers amis, accueillez comme il se doit notre chère, très chère, Christanie Montès-Volturi.

L'appellation me fit frissonner, mais je me repris avant de pousser les battants de la porte et d'entrer dans la pièce.

Tous les regards _vermeils_ étaient fixés sur moi. Je savais exactement quoi faire. Avancer jusqu'à Aro. Il me serra chaleureusement dans ses bras, un peu trop peut être. Il ne pouvait déchiffrer mes pensées qu'en se concentrant, je le savais, aussi en laissai-je traîner une, de façon à ce qu'il la comprît.

_Arrête ça, tu veux?_

Il me sourit, comme un père sourit avec indulgence à un enfant qui n'a pas tout compris à ce qu'on vient de lui expliquer, et me lâcha enfin. Le silence était de plomb. Je n'étais pas aimée, ici. Jadis, je passais mon temps avec Carlisle. Penser à lui m'arracha une légère grimace, qu'Aro capta, mais je fis comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Jane, Marcus et Caius et m'appréciaient guère. Je passais mon temps à m'accrocher avec Demetri, même si, au fond, je l'aimais sincèrement. Felix ne me prêtait aucune attention. De mon côté, je ne faisais aucun cas des autres.

Le traqueur et son ami s'avançaient vers nous. A ce moment là, Caius déclara en souriant de plaisir :

-Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant que le festin ne commence.

Dans l'assemblée, il y eut de nombreux murmures approbateurs. Je me raidis légèrement, mais me repris presque aussitôt.

-Felix, Demetri, salua Marius. Jane, ajouta-t-il après un temps d'arrêt.

La blonde s'était immiscée entre le duo, et m'adressai un sourire trop poli pour être sincère. Elle rendit son salut au vieux vampire et m'apostropha :

-Et bien, te voilà de retour. Il est vrai que tu nous as tellement manqué …

L'arrivée de James me dispensa de répondre.

-Ah ! S'exclama Aro. Je ne te présente pas James ! C'est avec lui que tu travailleras. Ce cher Demetri n'a plus rien à t'apprendre …

-Parce que _lui_, si, peut être? Grinça le concerné.

-Voyons, je ne dis pas qu'il est meilleur que toi, je dis juste qu'il est différent. Et je veux que Chris voit quelque chose d'un peu nouveau, pour elle.

Je haussai les sourcils. Felix le remarqua et m'expliqua :

-James est plus délicat, dirons nous …

L'autre traqueur grogna et jeta un regard lourd de reproches à son ami. Celui-ci l'ignora.

-Les gènes anglais, sans doute, cracha Demetri.

Ainsi dit, cela ressemblait à une insulte, mais son adversaire sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il se contenta de sourire, en murmurant :

-Alec arrive.

En effet, la porte s'ouvrit sur le vampire. Il était suivi d'une trentaine de personnes.

-La visite nocturne, souffla Jane avec une délectation morbide, les yeux étincelants.

Malgré moi, je frissonnai. Le guide présenta les lieux et invita les humains à entrer. Je remarquai alors qu'un buffet avait été dressé, probablement pour donner le change et créer l'illusion que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène. Les visiteurs obéirent et entrèrent. Néanmoins, leur malaise était palpable. Ils restaient en groupe, peut être sans comprendre pourquoi ils agissaient de la sorte.

La porte se referma derrière eux avec un bruit qui me parut lugubre. Les conversations reprirent, comme si de rien n'était, et Alec proposa une nouvelle fois à nos invités de ce soir d'aller prendre une collation.

Brusquement, la lumière s'éteignit. Les humains s'agitèrent, aveugles, et perdus. Je les vis se tourner, essayer de trouver un mari, une femme, un fils, près d'eux. Je les entendis demander à ce qu'on rallumât. Les vampires se délectèrent du spectacle pendant quelques secondes, puis ils bondirent. Des cris de peur, puis de souffrance, brisèrent le murmure des conversations désormais inexistantes. Ils s'étaient tous jetés sur leur proie. Sauf moi. J'étais restée sur le bord de la piste, pétrifiée, incapable de m'enfuir, incapable d'ignorer l'odeur du sang, incapable de fermer les yeux devant ce spectacle auquel, malgré mes nombreuses années passées ici, j'avais toujours refusé d'assister. Je vis, et chaque parcelle de mon corps sentit, le sang gicler des gorges offertes. J'étais prise d'une fascination morbide pour cette bataille inégale, bataille dans laquelle les vampires n'avaient aucun adversaire, aucun ennemi. Ils avaient déjà gagné.

Je ne pris conscience du retour d'Aro à mes côtés que lorsque son prisonnier gémît.

-A toi l'honneur, m'invita-t-il avec un sourire.

J'aurais pu tenter de désobéir, mais je n'y pensai même pas, en réalité. J'étais comme envoûtée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

Je saisis lentement le jeune homme par les épaules. Il ne se débattait pas, sanglotait simplement et pitoyablement. J'approchai ma tête de son cou, mes lèvres de la veine qui palpitait furieusement. Ma gorge brûlait d'un feu trop longtemps resté inassouvi. J'ouvris la bouche, et mes dents frôlèrent la peau pâle et élastique de ma victime. J'exerçai une légère pression, et la barrière de chair céda. Je sentis chaque vaisseau se sectionner, chaque os craquer, comme si c'était les miens.

Un flot de sang tiède envahit ma bouche. Alors, impulsivement, je raffermis ma prise sur les épaules de l'homme, et bus plus avidement.

Je savais ce qu'il se passait. C'était inévitable. Et je n'en étais même pas effrayée, ou dégoutée. Je redevenais, à chaque gorgée, l'animal que j'avais été pendant des centaines d'années. L'être que j'étais devenu, que j'avais mis tant de temps à construire, pour lequel j'avais tant souffert, pour lequel je m'étais dépassée, pour lequel j'avais tout enduré, mourut lorsque ma victime respira pour la dernière fois. Sans tenir compte du fait que ma proie était morte, je mordis un peu plus dans la chair. Aro me présenta un autre humain. Je lâchai brusquement celui que je tenais, avide de sang. J'entendis à peine Aro murmurer :

-Tu as tant d'années à rattraper …

Ma langue entra à nouveau avec du sang. Et ma conscience fut néant.

* * *

**Reviews? **


	21. III Chapitre V

**Hello =)**

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Avant de vous laisser le lire, j'aimerais vous dire que vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs au monde ! Je ne reçois pas énormément de reviews par rapport à d'autres fictions sur Twilight, mais les vôtres sont construites, et vraiment, elles me motivent plus que tout autre chose. Merci beaucoup !

**R.A.R. :**

**Lisou : **_Kayyyyyyyyyyyy ! Merciiii ! Hum ... bien, tu risques d'avoir quelques réponses dans les prochains chapitres. Jasper ne va pas revenir avant un bon moment. Crois-moi, j'ai fini d'écrire cette fiction, du moins dans les grandes lignes, et je n'en reviens pas encore. C'est tellement étrange. M'enfin, il va y avoir du mouvement, et Jasper en sera. Carlisle aussi, d'ailleurs. Les Cullen en général, en fait. Tu auras des réponses à à peu près toutes tes questions prochainement, sauf sur celles qui concernent le passé de Carlisle chez les Volturi. Je te le dis de suite, comme ça, tu ne seras pas déçue =). J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. _

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi._

**Enjoy'**_  
_

* * *

Chapitre V : La décision

J'avais passé la nuit à penser. Plongée dans une immobilité totale pendant des heures, j'étais restée prostrée sur mon lit, mes bras entourant mes genoux.

J'avais pensé à Carlisle. A notre rencontre, au moment où j'avais découvert cet homme qui évoluait dans un milieu dans lequel il n'avait rien à faire. Il était tellement bon. Le fait qu'il se fut enrôlé dans la caste des Volturi pour un temps restait pour moi un mystère total.

J'avais pensé à Jasper. Et à moi. A nous, à ce nous qui n'existait plus, qui n'existerait jamais et qui n'avait jamais du exister.

J'avais pensé au dernier regard qu'Alice m'avait lancé avant de disparaître dans les ruelles de Volterra pour repartir à Forks. Un regard plein de reconnaissance, mais aussi de pitié, et de remords. Un regard que je ne voulais plus jamais voir. Je devais rester le plus loin possible des Cullens, et ce, pour toujours.

J'avais pensé à toutes les choses abominables, les erreurs, que j'avais faites durant ces dernières années -quitter Carlisle, aller à Forks, embrasser Jasper- pour éviter de penser à la plus affreuse d'entre elles : goûter à nouveau au sang humain.

Le soleil sur ma peau me sortit de ma léthargie. Je relevai alors la tête, mais mon regard tomba sur le miroir placé à côté de l'armoire, juste en face du lit. Je fus pétrifiée d'horreur. Mes yeux avaient repris leur couleur d'origine. Il avait suffi d'une unique nuit pour que je retournasse trois mille ans en arrière, pour que je redevinsse une parfaite inconnue, un animal. Je ne connaissais pas cette vampire aux yeux écarlates.

De longues minutes me furent nécessaires pour comprendre cette vérité. Lorsque je l'eus assimilée, je poussai un cri de rage et bondis sur mon reflet. Mon poing frappa le miroir, qui s'effondra dans un fracas que je n'entendais plus. Je soufflai, doucement, puis, sans examiner ma main -je savais que je n'étais pas blessée- et les débris qui jonchaient maintenant le sol, je sortis de ma chambre.

Felix m'attendait, assis sur mon sofa. J'allais le prévenir de ne faire aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il avait très certainement entendu quelques seconde plus tôt, mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Contrairement à son habitude, il se tut de lui-même. Sans un mot, il se leva dès qu'il m'aperçut et me précéda dans le couloir, m'invitant ainsi à le suivre. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous atteignîmes le hall où la secrétaire -l'humaine que j'avais interpellée quelques heures plus tôt- souriait à tout et rien, désireuse de faire partie le plus vite possible de notre charmante caste (était-il réellement possible d'être aussi naïve?), que le vampire se décida à parler.

-Aro, Caius, et Marcus doivent recevoir un clan de vampires, aujourd'hui. Il s'agit d'un problème de rivalité entre deux « familles ». Tu dois assister à la réunion.

-En quoi ma présence est-elle importante? Demandai-je.

La réponse m'importait peu. En réalité, j'étais surtout peu désireuse de retourner dans la salle que j'avais quitté dans un état proche de la folie la veille.

-Tu es revenue, assume, se contenta de répondre Felix.

Je grognai. Je faisais maintenant partie du « carré d'as ». Il fallait vraiment que je trouve un occupation aux jeunes vampires imbéciles qui gardaient la cité et n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de colporter des ragots et trouver des surnoms à tout va. Ils étaient vraiment inventifs, lorsqu'ils étaient désœuvrés. J'avais entendu cette charmante expression dans la bouche de l'un d'entre eux qui disait quelque chose qui se rapprochait de « tu as vu, c'est la nouvelle … enfin, l'ancienne de retour, la revenante. Avec elle, le trio de tête devient le carré d'as ». Et d'éclater de rire, plein de fierté, avec ses amis, en se croyant discrets. Néanmoins, ils s'étaient tus lorsque je m'étais avancée en souriant. Je leur avait demandé, pour faire durer le plaisir, quel as j'étais, à leur avis. Étant donné qu'aucun d'eux ne m'avait répondu, j'avais déclaré que je me voyais plutôt comme le Joker. Personne n'avait ri, étrangement.

Nous arrivâmes à la porte de la salle du conseil, salle que j'avais quittée dans une état lamentable la veille.

-Je dois aller accueillir le clan, et veiller à ce qu'aucun incident ne survienne, murmura Felix. Je te laisse là.

Il me sourit et s'éloigna. Je regardai son dos, pendant longtemps, plus pour retarder l'échéance que par réelle admiration. Bien sûr qu'il était beau. Ils l'étaient tous. Il ne l'était pas plus que les autres.

Enfin, je soufflai et entrai dans la pièce, crispée par le récent et douloureux souvenir que cet endroit m'évoquait désormais.

Aro, Caius et Marcus étaient assis sur leur trône. Comme à leur habitude, les deux derniers semblaient profondément s'ennuyer. Sur les côtés, vêtus du traditionnel manteau sombre, les meilleurs éléments des Volturi se tenaient immobiles et silencieux. Je reconnus Demetri, Jane, Alec, Heidi et James, qui m'adressa un clin d'œil discret. Sans un mot, je traversai la pièce, en ignorant les regards appuyés que certains d'entre eux me lançaient. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, Aro me fit un léger baisemain, en s'exclamant :

-Décidément, quel plaisir de te revoir parmi nous !

Je lui adressai un petit sourire poli et m'assis à la place qui m'était réservée. Jane me fit grâce de ses remarques désobligeantes, et personne n'osa souligner le fait que je ne portais pas le manteau qu'ils étaient obligés d'arborer, mais mes vêtements de la veille.

Je m'étais à peine installée quand nos invités entrèrent dans la pièce. Le mâle et les deux femelles qui l'accompagnaient s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant nous. Je remarquai qu'ils étaient asiatiques. Felix se détacha du groupe et se plaça à côté de Demetri, comme à son habitude.

-Et bien ! Tonna Aro en frappant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme. Des confrères venus de Chine. C'est fascinant !

Les concernés hochèrent la tête sans dire un mot.

-Fantastique. Et faire tout ce voyage pour une simple histoire de voisinage … Ce doit être important. Fascinant !

Je songeai distraitement que quelqu'un devrait prendre sur lui et dire à Aro que, vraiment, il prononçait ce mot beaucoup trop souvent. C'était exaspérant.

-Bien, venons-en donc au fait …

Le mâle de la tribu prit la parole. Il était visiblement intimidé, mais tentait de ne pas le montrer. Bien entendu, personne n'était dupe.

-Le clan qui vit dans la même zone que nous depuis plus de cinq ans, tue sans vergogne, sans prendre aucune précaution, presque au vu et au su de tous …

-Presque? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer d'une voix glaciale.

Le regard de l'asiatique se posa sur moi. Je le vis tressaillir, indécis quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il choisit finalement de m'ignorer et reporta ses yeux et son attention sur Aro. Je sentis sans le voir le sourire moqueur de Jane, qui se fana dès que le maître des Volturi s'exclama :

-Très judicieux, Christanie !

Il voulait visiblement, que tous les vampires de cette planète sachent que j'étais là, bien présente, et importante.

-Des humains sont au courant, expliqua aussitôt l'une des femelles.

Elle répondit un peu trop vite à mon goût. Je trouvai que cette histoire était assez peu plausible. Néanmoins, je savais que ce genre d'avis n'était jamais pris en compte par les Volturi.

Nous nous tournâmes donc tous vers elle, attendant qu'elle nous explique la suite. Pas le moins du monde intimidée par notre comité, contrairement à son compagnon, elle continua d'une voix ferme :

-Les autres ont tué des personnalités importantes. Alors, bien sûr, la ville la plus proche est en alerte. La police est là en permanence, à fouiller dans tous les coins. On est au courant de cette affaire jusqu'à Pékin.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Voilà qui est plus fâcheux, murmurai-je en même temps qu'Aro.

Nous échangeâmes un regard et laissâmes tous deux fleurir un léger sourire sur nos lèvres _les mauvaises habitudes ne se perdaient jamais_ avant que le maître des lieux ajoutât :

-Mais que convient-il de faire pour éviter que ce clan ne dévoile finalement l'existence de notre si noble race?

Il avait pris l'air d'un mauvais comédien qui déclame la réplique clé du rôle de sa vie. Personne ne releva, bien entendu. Rire aurait été terriblement mal placé. Il y eut un instant de flottement dans la pièce, puis, pour la première fois depuis mon retour, Marcus s'intéressa vraiment à moi. Sa main frôla la mienne et je compris que c'était à moi de décider de ce qu'il advenait de faire, même si dans leur esprit, la décision était déjà prise. Alors d'une voix claire, sous un masque d'impassibilité infaillible, j'annonçai, comme si je prononçais une évidence, comme si c'était une des grandes vérités de ce monde :

-Il faut les tuer.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la salle. Je n'avais pas tué de vampires depuis mon départ de la capitale italienne, il y a bien longtemps.

Aro frappa à nouveau dans ses mains, visiblement satisfait. Il ajouta :

-Chris, tu partiras avec James, Felix, et Demetri. Demain.

* * *

Review?


	22. III Chapitre VI

**Bonjour chers lecteurs,**

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Le dernier du livre III. Mais pas le dernier de la fic ;). Il est plus court que les autres. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Disclaimer : **_rien n'est à moi. _

**R.A.R. :**

**Anan :**_ Merci beaucoup =)._

**Enjoy =)**_  
_

* * *

Chapitre VI : L'Apocalypse

L'air était saturé de senteurs que mon esprit sans âge n'avait aucune peine à reconnaître. Elles évoquaient à la fois des souvenirs lointains et paisibles, et des tourments, des douleurs sans fin. Elles m'assaillirent avec une telle vivacité qu'il me fut difficile de ne pas m'y abandonner totalement, de ne pas me laisser entraîner par elles, à l'infini, à jamais, loin du monde réel.

Mais, alors que ma conscience s'éloignait de cette terre, je sentis une main enfermer mon épaule dans un étau de fer, et, agissant à l'instinct, je grognai et tentai de bondir sur mon assaillant. Demetri me maîtrisa très facilement avant de me lâcher.

-Si on ne devait compter que sur toi, jamais nous ne trouverions ce satané clan, maugréa-t-il en me lançant un regard noir, avant de s'enfuir rejoindre James, qui avait pris une avance considérable.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir un don spécifique pour savoir que cette mission était bien plus que ce qu'elle paraissait être, tout du moins pour les deux traqueurs. C'était devenu une course, une terrible course. Et le vainqueur deviendrait probablement le préféré d'Aro. Voilà pourquoi James et Demetri étaient tous deux si acharnés à la tâche.

Alors que les deux traqueurs se fixaient d'un air menaçant, le coup d'oeil exaspéré que me lança Felix, comme pour me prendre à témoin, me conforta dans l'idée que je m'étais faite de cette mission. Elle était l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie pour moi, et celui d'une consécration pour eux.

Les yeux des deux tueurs étaient noirs. Ils se laissaient totalement guider par leur instinct, au mépris de toute logique, de toute humanité. Ils était tellement noyés dans leur animalité que si l'un des deux venait à bousculer l'autre par inadvertance, ou s'ils trouvaient un sujet de désaccord, je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait qu'ils se battraient dans une lutte à mort, que ni Félix ni moi ne pourrions arrêter.

Tout se passa bien, cependant, et bientôt, nous touchâmes au but. James et Demetri avaient localisé le clan ennemi en même temps, et je crus bien voir une lueur de déception dans leurs yeux à tous les deux. Mais j'avais d'autres problèmes à régler, de mon côté. Au fur et à mesure que les mètres qui me séparaient de mon devoir étaient moins nombreux, je pensais de plus n plus à faire demi-tour …

La vie est étrange, n'est-ce pas? Certains humains aiment l'imprévu : c'est pour eux une source bienvenue d'aventure qui les libère agréable de la routine du quotidien. Je n'étais pas humaine, certes, mais j'appréciais le fait que ma vie ne fût pas un long fleuve tranquille. Par contre, je n'étais pas tout à fait enthousiaste à l'idée que les déchets venant polluer le cours paisible de ma vie plutôt calme ces dernières années fussent les Volturi. Autant vous dire qu'aller les rejoindre de mon plein gré m'arrachait le coeur – métaphoriquement parlant, bien entendu, étant donné que, s'il me restait un coeur, il était toutefois évident qu'il ne battait plus depuis longtemps, et que l'arracher serait tout à fait inutile.

Je savais dès le départ que mon retour parmi la caste italienne ne passerait pas inaperçu, mais je n'avais quand même pas imaginé recevoir une promotion, si l'on pouvait appeler le geste d'Aro ainsi. Elle aurait du m'enchanter, dans un sens. Elle me garantissait après tout un pouvoir et une tranquillité que mes pairs n'avaient pas et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me contester étant donné qu'ils m'avaient été attribués par les rois de Volterra. Mais voir le nom Volturi accolé au mien me faisait le même effet que si j'avais épousé Aro. Il ne me procurait aucune fierté, mais plutôt un dégoût profond. Néanmoins, je me faisais une raison, ou tentais du moins de m'en faire une : j'avais une bonne position au sein d'un système que je connaissais bien, un partenaire agréable, et pas de Cullen dans les pattes. Même s'ils me manquaient. Terriblement. Plus qu'ils n'auraient du le faire, dans un sens.

Naïvement, j'avais pensé, en réintégrant la maison italienne, que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Sauf que, maintenant que j'arrivais à destination, je me devais de me rendre à l'évidence. Tout avait changé. J'avais perdu l'habitude de tuer.

C'était à moi, en tant que membre le plus haut de notre petit groupe dans la hiérarchie des Volturi, d'ouvrir la marche. En tête, et encadrée par mes camarades, je me rendis jusqu'à la maisonnette que les vampires avaient investie. Ils nous avaient sentis arriver, bien entendu, mais, habitant en rase campagne, ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir sans être vus, et préférèrent rester chez eux. Ils nous regardèrent donc arriver, pétrifiés, sachant déjà que c'était sans espoir. Notre vêtement, célèbre à travers le monde entier, connu de tous les vampires, parlait pour nous. Ils s'inclinèrent simplement lorsque nous arrivâmes à leur niveau.

Ils avaient l'air heureux, amoureux, remarquai-je. Ainsi, alors que Demetri et James se jetaient sur le mâle et que Felix immobilisait la femelle ; alors que, sans un bruit, sans un soupir, le premier s'évanouissait en cendres ; alors que je saisis la tête de la seconde entre mes longs doigts fins ; alors que je l'arrachai d'un coup sec en ignorant le craquement désagréable que ce geste produisait ; alors que je lançai un briquet sans prendre la peine de déchiqueter le corps ; alors que je regardai le cadavre s'embraser et disparaître très rapidement, je sus une chose : le bonheur se paye. Que ce soit le bonheur insolent de Bella Cullen, qui avait tout ce qu'elle voulait, et ce qu'aucun vampire n'avait jamais eu – des parents encore présents dans sa vie, un enfant -, ou que ce soit mon bonheur chanceux, et arrogant – survivre à travers les âges et attirer la foudre et le malheur sur les autres sans jamais en touchée directement -, tout se paye un jour. Bella n'avait pas encore payé. Moi non plus. Mais nul doute qu'un jour viendrait où nous règlerions notre dû. Ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard, et peut-être même plus tôt que tard. Ce jour-là, elle payerait pour les risques que tous avaient pris, pour les règles que tous avaient enfreintes, pour elle. Ce jour-là, je payerais pour tous les vampires que j'avais tués, pour avoir abandonné Carlisle, pour avoir embrassé Jasper, pour avoir attiré les Volturi à Forks. Et de la même façon que je savais que nous allions payer, je savais que ce jour-là serait l'Apocalypse.

* * *

Review?


	23. Epilogue du livre III

**Chers lecteurs, **

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je publie _déjà _la suite. Ceci, messieurs-dames, est l'épilogue du livre III.

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi. Il n'empêcher qu'actuellement, je fais absolument ce que je veux des personnages. Merci S. Meyer? Je serais bien ingrate de ne pas le dire ..._

**R.A.R. :**

**Lisou : **_Et voilà la suite. Comme tu dis, l'Apocalypse, et bien ... c'est l'enfer =D_

**Enjoy'**

* * *

Épilogue :

Des centaines de vampires, commandés par les Cullen, menaçaient Volterra. En face d'eux, véritable armée, la caste italienne se tenait prête à la bataille. Et je me baladais parmi eux. Mon groupe de mission était arrivé par le sud. Et les deux camps étant installés au Nord, nous avions pu rejoindre Aro.

Je vis Carlisle, au loin, parler calmement à ses soldats d'un jour. Je n'entendais pas ses paroles, à cause du brouhaha ambiant. Jasper scrutait notre armée. J'avais rejoint la première ligne, et lorsque le regard du vampire se posa sur moi, il sourit, comme s'il tentait de me rassurer. Je compris alors, par un enchaînement d'idées totalement absurdes mais dignes de Carlisle, de son courage et de sa loyauté à toute épreuve, qu'ils étaient tous là, prêts à se battre et à mourir, non seulement pour laver l'affront et les tortures faites à Alice et Renesmé, mais aussi pour me sortir des griffes des Volturi. Je détournai la tête, horrifiée, et mes yeux tombèrent sur James, qui se tenait à mes côtés. Il me sourit à son tour, et posa sa main sur mon épaule, dans un geste d'amitié.

-Dis adieu à tes petits amis, me murmura Demetri à l'oreille en approchant par derrière, dans un imitation parfaite des pires méchants de cinéma, avant de lancer un regard noir à mon compagnon de fortune, et collègue de travail.

Je regardai à nouveau les Cullen. Jasper avait du leur toucher mot de mon comportement étrange, car leur attention était fixée sur moi. Aro commença alors son discours.

-Ils sont ici pour nous affronter. Leurs intentions sont tout à fait claires, mes amis. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser des vampires, aussi nombreux qu'ils soient, mettre en danger le secret de notre existence. Me battre contre eux, alors que je suis si proche de leur chef de file, Carlisle Cullen, me brise le cœur.

Il me jeta un regard significatif.

-Et je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus proche de lui, loin de là. Je sais qu'il est apprécié, admiré, même, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui lui a permis de réunir autant de personnes autour de sa cause. Mais sa cause est-elle juste? Doivent-ils nous tuer, parce que nous avons tenté de définir de nous même la dangerosité de leur dernière-née, la demie-vampire? Nous leur avons rendu leurs amies vivantes et en bonne santé, après nos analyses. Devons-nous menacer notre sécurité et notre vie pour cet affront? Le monde des vampires est depuis toujours maintenu secret grâce à l'ordre que fait régner notre caste. Alors Carlisle Cullen doit admettre aujourd'hui qu'il a tort. Je me battrai s'il a l'audace de nier cette évidence. Pour notre survie ! Êtes-vous avec moi?

L'assemblée hurla son assentiment. Le regard des Cullen se faisait insistant, presque désespéré. Alors, d'un geste lent, je remontai la capuche de la caste, de façon à cacher mon visage. Je me tenais toujours à mes engagements.

-Oui. Adieu, murmurai-je.

Et je vins me placer à côté de Caius, Aro, et Marcus … pour compléter le carré d'as.

* * *

A bientôt pour le livre IV !


	24. Prologue du livre IV

Here we are. Le début du livre IV. le début de la fin. non, je ne pleurerai pas. Pas encore, du moins. Ce prologue risque de fortement vous dérouter (niark niark). Mais l'action arrivera après. Promis.

**R.A.R. :**

**Lisou : **_Je te décerne le titre de la revieweuse qui pose le plus de questions et qui émet le plus d'hypothèses ! J'adore ! Tu as lu dans mes pensées ! En effet, dans le prochain livre, les points de vue de Carlisle, Jasper, Esmé et Chris' seront alternés ... pour ton plus grand plaisir =D. Par contre, tu n'auras pas vraiment de détail sur le comment du pourquoi de la récupération de Renesmé et Alice ... Tu auras tes réponses (ou pas) dans les chapitres suivants ! Mais saches que j'aime laisser certaines choses toutes entières à l'imagination du lecteur._

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**Prologue :

_Le 25 Septembre,_

_Chère Esmé,_

_Quatre cent nuits ont passé depuis que nous sommes allés en Italie, à la rencontre des Volturis, Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, toi, et moi. Vous êtes rentrés à la maison. Sauf elle et moi. Je ne te dirai pas où notre périple nous a menés. Ça n'a pas d'importance._

_Nous revenons, enfin. Il nous aura fallu du temps pour nous retrouver. Mais nous avons réussi, alors que la tâche semblait si ardue. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute sur ses sentiments, et je l'ai assurée des miens, juste avant la rencontre avec Aro. Mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite … Plus rien n'était à sa place, tout notre univers a été chamboulé. Aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes reconstruits. J'ose espérer que vous aussi._

_L'avion atterrira Mardi, en fin de matinée. Nous espérons vous voir à l'aéroport._

_Ma lettre est courte, je le sais. Elle n'a pas vraiment de sens non plus. En réalité, j'aimerais te dire tellement de choses, mais j'ai peur de ne pas en être capable._

_Je suis heureux d'avoir retrouvé ma moitié, la seule et l'unique. Mais je suis aussi terriblement honteux, et désolé,de vous avoir quittés après ce qu'il s'est passé à Volterra. Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir causé tant de tristesse et de tracas. Nous n'aurions pas du te laisser rentrer seule à Fork – bien entendu, tu ne l'étais pas tout à fait, mais je me sens mal de ne pas t'avoir accompagnée. Nous avions besoin de temps pour panser nos blessures, et de calme pour nous reposer. Loin de tout, même de ceux que nous aimions plus que tout. Je sais que tu ne m'en veux même pas, et ça me rend malade._

_Je peux te promettre une chose, dès à présent. Une chose dont je suis persuadé. Oui. Tout ira bien. A partir de maintenant, je te le jure, je t'en fais la promesse : tout ira bien._

_Tendrement,_

_Jasper._


	25. IV Chapitre I

**Hello =)**

Voici le premier chapitre ! J'avance bien dans la finalisation de ce dernier livre, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

**R.A.R. : **

**lisou : **_En plus d'être celle qui m'offre les reviews les plus constructives qui soient, tu es l'une de mes lectrices les plus fidèles. Je regrette d'arriver àa la fin de cette aventure, d'ailleurs, parce que j'avais mes petites habitudes, avec vous. J'espère bien te voir sur d'autres écrits =D_**. **_Mais je pense que ce ne sera pas le cas quand cette fiction sera terminée parce que tu risques de me haïr. Tu comprends bien que, encore une fois, je ne vais pas répondre aux questions que tu me poses =P._ _Merci d'être encore et toujours là._

**Avant de publier ce chapitre et tout ce qui va avec, laissez moi vous demander, reviewers anonymes, de me laisser une adresse mail, par pitié !**

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi._

_

* * *

_Chapitre I : Le début de la fin

**POV Jasper**

Elle était là-bas.

Elle était de l'autre côté.

Elle était avec les Volturi.

Nous étions ici.

Nous étions ici pour combattre.

Nous étions ici pour la sauver.

Deux camps face à face, prêts à se battre. Et ceci, ceci pour une seule et unique personne. Mais elle en valait la peine. Néanmoins, elle restait immobile, à côté d'eux. Avais-je imaginé qu'elle allait nous sauter dans les bras -_me_ sauter dans les bras-, les yeux brillants de joie parce que nous venions la chercher. Peut-être que je l'avais espéré, oui. Mais dans son regard n'était présente aucune lueur de reconnaissance. Dans sa posture on ne voyait aucun relâchement, aucun soulagement. J'avais peut-être imaginé qu'elle courrait jusqu'à nous, j'avais peut-être tout imaginé, sauf l'éventualité qu'elle pût rester immobile, _là-bas._

Je sentis la main de Carlisle se poser sur mon épaule, et exercer une légère pression en signe de réconfort. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne dit pas un mot. Il regardait l'armée qui nous faisait face. Enfin, il murmura :

-Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

J'aurais aimé le croire. De toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur, de toute mes tripes, j'aurais voulu être persuadé de la véracité de ses paroles. Mais dans ce fouillis d'émotions qui me submergeaient, j'avais la sensation que rien n'allait bien. La fascination que je ressentais pour Christanie était malsaine. L'amour de Carlisle pour elle était malsain. Je le savais, mais refusais de l'admettre. Néanmoins, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le doute fut trop fort. Si nous nous trompions …

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr? Demandai-je en essayant de dissimuler l'abattement que je pouvais sentir dans le ton de ma voix.

Seul le silence, le silence éloquent, me répondit. Alors je compris qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il doutait lui aussi, que, peut-être Christanie était en fin de compte une étrangère pour nous, mais qu'il l'aimait tellement, qu'il irait jusqu'au bout pour la sauver.

J'admirais Carlisle pour tout ça. Mais j'admirais encore plus Esmé. Elle restait là, à ses côtés à le soutenir, alors qu'il allait clamer son amour à une autre qu'elle. Oui. Je l'avais enfin compris. Carlisle aimait Christanie.

Il y eut un mouvement, de l'autre côté. Ils avaient resserré les rangs. Alice observait les vampires en face de nous, elle aussi. Elle ne m'avait presque pas adressé la parole depuis son retour. Je savais qu'elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre Christanie et moi. Brusquement, sans m'accorder un regard, d'un ton sec -tellement différent de celui qu'elle avait toujours employé avec moi- elle lâcha :

-Tu l'aimes?

Je sentis sa tristesse. Et de l'autre côté, l'attente, l'angoisse de Carlisle était palpable. Il avait entendu ma femme, bien évidemment. Esmé vint se poster à ses côtés et il me fut encore plus difficile de me concentrer. Depuis la disparition de Christanie – depuis que Carlisle avait _changé –_ elle était devenue un puits de désespoir sans fond.

Christanie et Carlisle n'avaient jamais formé un couple à proprement parler, mais ils partageaient une histoire très forte. C'était une histoire unique. C'était eux. A présent, il avait Esmé, mais il avait établi avec la vampire un lien extraordinaire. Je n'aurais jamais du me mettre en travers de leur passion. Surtout alors qu'Alice était ma femme. Ma moitié. Mon âme-soeur. L'arrivée de Christanie à Forks avait changé énormément de choses, beaucoup plus que quiconque l'aurait souhaité. Mais aujourd'hui, même si nous étions là pour la récupérer, pour qu'elle fît enfin partie intégrante de la famille, mon amour pour Alice n'avait pas changé. Je ne m'expliquais pas l'attirance que j'éprouvais envers Christanie, mais c'était autre chose.

-C'est toi que j'aime. Rien ne changera ça. Jamais.

Je sentis le soulagement de Carlisle, et aperçus son sourire du coin de l'oeil. Les membres de la famille se réunirent, comme si, tout ce temps, ils avaient veillé, attendant la fin de cette conversation cruciale. Nous étions ici pour délivrer Christanie. Nous le ferions. Après cela, elle ne serait jamais plus qu'une amie, qu'une soeur. J'avais commis une erreur. Il était temps de la réparer.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Je sentais que Carlisle avait pris une décision. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était calme, résolue.

-Je vais m'avancer …

Edward voulut intervenir, probablement pour déclarer qu'il l'accompagnait, mais notre père le devança fermement :

-Je vais m'avancer, et je vais m'avancer seul. Je vais parler à Christanie.

Personne n'osa le contredire. Il dégageait une telle confiance en lui, et nous avions tellement foi en son jugement, que nous ne pouvions qu'accepter sa décision. Esmé proposa simplement :

-Je vais aller leur annoncer que tu veux la voir.

Son mari hocha la tête sans prononcer un mot. Nous l'observâmes s'éloigner en courant vers la ville italienne.

**POV Esmé**

Il me semblait que des forces qui nous dépassaient étaient en marche, et nous gouvernaient, nous, les Cullen. Christanie, maintenant, m'apparaissait elle-même comme un être hors de notre portée. Ce sentiment étrange était plus que dérangeant. Je n'avais pas le pouvoir de prédire l'avenir, pourtant, je n'en avais pas besoin pour sentir que quelque chose se préparait.

Personne ne m'approcha lorsque j'arrivai devant l'armée. Les soldats me laissèrent passer, et avancer jusqu'à Aro, sans un mot. Certains me lançaient à peine un regard. Ils préféraient garder les yeux fixés sur leur objectif : l'armée ennemie que nous formions.

Je me forçai à garder la tête haute devant le regard perçant et trop bienveillant d'Aro.

-Chère Esmé ! Nous nous voyons bien peu souvent, tous les deux. C'est vraiment regrettable. Tout aussi regrettable que ce qui est en train de se passer ici, vous ne trouvez pas? Quoiqu'en portant à ces évènements l'attention qu'ils méritent, nous pourrions presque penser qu'il ne s'agit ici que d'une importante réunion de famille. C'est fascinant, vraiment !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de voir la grimace de Christanie et de sourire doucement. Le maître des Volturi ne changerait probablement jamais. Très agréable, quoiqu'un peu envahissant, très démonstratif, et surtout très dangereux, non pas parce qu'il était puissant, mais parce qu'il avait réussi à tisser autour de lui une toile, un réseau qui comprenait les vampires les plus impressionnants de la planète.

Aro Volturi me saisit la main, et je me contentais de penser au fait que Carlisle voulait parler à Christanie, seul à seul.

-Bien entendu ! Oui, oui ! Enfin, seulement si notre chère amie est d'accord, n'est-ce pas? Et je pense qu'elle le sera. Après tout, quelle raison pourrait-elle avoir pour ne pas l'être?

Il se tourna légèrement vers Christanie, qui s'était avancée vers nous. Son visage était de marbre, et, pour la première fois, j'eus peur d'elle. Pas peur qu'elle me prenne Carlisle. Pas peur qu'elle déchire Alice et Jasper. Non. Peur qu'elle nous fasse du mal, physiquement.

-Carlisle aimerait te parler une dernière fois. Ce serait vraiment gentil d'y aller … Tu nous éviterais probablement quelques effusions de sang très regrettables en discutant calmement avec ton vieil ami.

-Bien entendu, se contenta de dire Christanie.

Un léger sourire avait fleuri sur les lèvres de Marcus, et de Caius, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Je tentai tant bien que mal de lutter contre la panique qui noyait un peu plus mon esprit à chaque nouvelle vague. Sans prononcer un seul mot, mon amie me précéda. Après avoir fait quelques dizaines de mètres -en la suivant, je remarquai qu'elle était saluée avec une déférence remarquable par tous les soldats qu'elle croisait- elle lâcha négligemment :

-Nous nous rencontrerons au centre, là-bas.

Elle parlait comme si elle était habituée à donner des ordres, et non à en recevoir. Cette constatation ne fit qu'accroître ma peur. Qu'était devenue Christanie?

**POV Jasper**

L'inquiétude de ma mère était palpable à des kilomètres – et je n'exagérais en rien. Lorsqu'elle revint vers nous, elle annonça d'une voix blanche que Christanie acceptait de rencontrer Carlisle. Ses yeux étaient suppliants, ils lui criaient de ne pas y aller, il hurlaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, que rien n'allait, que tout était différent, mais son époux faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il la serra dans ses bras et nous observa tous, un par un. Son regard s'attarda un peu plus sur moi, mais il ne semblait vouloir dire quelque chose en particulier. Il était toujours aussi calme, serein. Savait-il quelque chose que nous ignorions tous? Ou bien, faisait-il simplement confiance à Christanie? Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire, je le voyais à son regard, à ce presque-sourire qui fleurissait de temps à autre sur ses lèvres, quand il pensait être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Carlisle avait toujours foi en tout et tout le monde. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Il était persuadé que tout irait bien, alors que nous, qui gravitions autour de lui, qui voyions les mêmes choses, entendions les mêmes sons, nous ne pouvions que l'espérer. Lentement, il se détacha de notre petit groupe, et j'observai, comme nous tous, sa silhouette s'éloigner. Il n'était pas encore arrivé au point de rendez-vous lorsqu'Alice murmura d'une voix étranglée :

-Il n'aurait pas dû y aller …

* * *

Une review pour me donner votre avis? J'ai remarqué que j'avais énormément de visites, mais pas beaucoup de review, malheureusement pour ma motivation d'auteur.

Et puis, je rappelle à tous les anonymes que je tuerais pour avoir une adresse mail ! (Je blague, hein? N'empêche que je suis déjà dans l'illégalité en répondant sur la page internet ...).


	26. IV Chapitre II

**Chers lecteurs, **

Voici le chapitre 2 de ce livre IV. Tout doucement, mais sûrement, nous nous avançons vers la fin.

**Disclaimer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, c'est Meyer qui a les idées, les personnages, et les sous qui vont avec. M'enfin, les idées de cette fic sont quand même à moi, hein =D_

**Enjoy'**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre II : Il était temps

**POV Christanie**

J'admirai le paysage désolé de Volterra. A cause de l'été, l'herbe était jaune, dans la plaine rase. Le rassemblement de vampires qui avait lieu ici semblait totalement déplacé dans la lande.

Les cheveux blonds de Carlisle scintillaient sous le soleil d'Italie. Son corps ressemblait à des milliers de diamants, dans la lumière. Il était beau.

Carlisle Cullen était un idiot.

Il n'aurait jamais du venir ici. Il aurait du se contenter de me voir partir.

Il n'aurait jamais du venir ici. Jamais.

**POV Carlisle **

J'arrivai enfin devant elle. Un instant, je fus déstabilisé de la voir habillée comme une Volturi. Mais bien entendu, elle en était une, à présent. Cette tenue fit remonter en moi des souvenirs emplis de bonheur, de couleur, de douleur et de nostalgie. Des souvenirs d'une autre époque, qui ne semblait plus avoir existé, qui semblait d'un autre monde.

Nous étions face à face, et pourtant, aucun de nous deux ne se décidait à prononcer un mot. Finalement, j'avançai d'un pas, de façon à presque la toucher. D'une voix rauque, je murmurai :

-Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

Elle détourna le regard. Dans ce geste, j'eus la confirmation de ce que je pensais. Christanie Montes ne détournait jamais le regard.

-Comment se passe ton retour chez _eux_? Demandai-je dans l'espoir de lui arracher un mot.

Je changeai volontairement de sujet, provisoirement. Je savais que nous y reviendrions avant la fin. Elle me dirait ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Elle me dirait ce que je savais déjà. Elle releva la tête, et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

-Je suis montée en grade, en quelque sorte. J'ai droit à mon portrait à côté de celui d'Aro.

Je frémis. Outre le fait que je comprenais parfaitement ce que ce geste signifiait, je savais qu'il n'existait qu'un seul tableau de Christanie. Celui que je lui avais demandé de faire. Pour moi. Celui que je n'avais jamais pris, et qui aurait du être détruit, brûlé par un incendie. Pour une fois, je fus réellement en colère contre Aro. Il me semblait que le vampire tirait depuis toujours les ficelles invisibles qui nous attachaient à lui et faisaient de nous ses pantins inconscients.

-Une promotion, hein?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et me lança un regard désolé. Je sus alors que nous revenions déjà au sujet de départ.

-Ca va être une tuerie.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais au courant.

-Vous n'auriez pas du venir.

-Je sais.

Je lâchai un petit sourire triste.

-Je n'aurais pas du les entraîner là-dedans, déclarai-je en faisant un geste vague vers les miens.

Le visage de la vampire se ferma.

-_Tu_ n'aurais pas du venir, précisa-t-elle. Ils ne vous laisseront pas repartir indemnes. Pas cette fois. Pas alors que ta super belle-fille leur a déjà filé entre les doigts. Pas alors que tu t'obstines à rester loin d'eux.

-Je sais, répétai-je. Edward mettra Bella à l'abri, j'en suis sûr. J'admets que leur comportement n'est pas forcément correct, surtout envers toi. Mais ce n'est plus important, pas vrai? Je sais que c'est la fin. Je le sais depuis qu'Alice et Nessie sont revenues à Forks.

Je souris. Je vis à son regard qu'elle était étonnée. J'étais heureux d'avoir encore ce pouvoir là, de savoir que je pouvais encore la surprendre.

-Il était temps, pas vrai?

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire nerveux.

-Oui. Il était temps que toute cette histoire se termine. Que l'ordre revienne dans nos vies. Nous avons été séparés bien trop longtemps, Carlisle.

**POV Christanie**

Je savais que j'étais surveillée, et ce, par les deux amps. Je savais qu'il ne suffirait que d'un seul geste. Il ne me restait plus qu'à le faire, et la bataille débuterait. Je m'avançai encore un peu vers mon ancien amant. _Il_ se pensait si intelligent, si admirable. _Il_ pensait tout contrôler. _Il_ était convaincu de m'avoir percée à jour depuis le début. _Il_ croyait savoir ce que je cachais parce que je voulais bien lui en dévoiler une infime partie. _Il _n'était qu'un idiot. Et je l'en remerciais.

**POV Edward**

Je me tendis. Pour la première fois, j'arrivais à savoir ce que Christanie pensait. La pensée me traversa qu'elle en avait peut-être décidé ainsi pour me pousser à faire quelque chose, pour me manipuler, mais je la repoussai aussitôt. Je savais ce qu'elle allait faire. Alice attrapa mon bras en gémissant :

-Edward …

Je lus dans son esprit qu'elle était tiraillée entre deux sentiments. Une part de son être me demandait de rester calme, tandis que l'autre me suppliait d'empêcher Christanie d'agir.

Je rugis et m'élançai. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

**POV Carlisle**

Je sentis sa peau frémis sous la caresse de mes doigts, comme autrefois. Mes sens se noyèrent sous la force du plaisir qui me consumait. J'avais l'impression de revenir en arrière, de remonter le temps à une vitesse effrénée, et ce dans une seule et unique étreinte. Je me collai un peu plus à elle. C'était un instant hors du temps. Elle et moi, simplement. Elle m'embrassait. Elle m'embrasait.

**POV Christanie**

Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui que Jasper et moi avions échangé. Jasper lui-même n'existait plus. Le monde entier avait disparu dans les yeux de mon amant..

Les mains de Carlisle, qui avaient encerclé ma taille, remontèrent jusqu'à mon cou. Je m'abandonnai totalement à son corps, à sa volonté. Je n'étais plus moi-même. J'étais lui. Il était moi. Nous ne formions qu'une seule entité, un seul être, nos corps avaient fusionné pour n'être qu'un.

**POV Carlisle**

Elle décolla ses lèvres des miennes. C'était terminé. Je caressai sa joue, sachant que je n'avais qu'un infime instant, et murmurai avec un petit rire empli de mélancolie :

-Tu savais qu'Edward ne supporterait pas ça, pas vrai?

L'instant d'après, mon fils s'était précipité sur elle. Je tentai de l'arrêter, mais Demetri et Felix s'interposèrent entre eux et moi. L'un des deux me demanda de rester calme tandis que l'autre rejoignait les combattants. Un vampire que je ne connaissais pas, aidé par Felix, attrapa Edward et l'éloigna de Christanie en s'assurant d'un regard qu'elle allait bien.

Jane s'avança lentement, et, à ma plus grande surprise, posa sa main sur le bras de la vampire dans un geste protecteur. Le tableau qu'ils formaient était étrange. Demetri avait rejoint les deux vampires, et Jane et lui encadraient Christanie. Felix et l'inconnu lâchèrent Edward et vinrent se placer, le premier à côté de son compagnon, le second, légèrement en retrait de mon ancienne maîtresse. Ils semblaient unis, et, pour la première fois, je me demandais si c'était la vérité que j'avais devant les yeux. A leur manière, pensai-je, ils tiennent peut-être les uns aux autres.

Jane déclara :

-Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça. Un des vôtres a tenté d'attenter à la vie d'un des nôtres. Nous réclamons vengeance !

Le reste de notre famille nous avait rejoint, dans l'espoir d'apaiser les tensions, ou bien de se battre vaillamment. Emmett avait posé une main qui se voulait apaisante sur l'épaule d'Edward ; Jasper, à mes côtés, fixait Christanie sans mot dire. Esmé, Rosalie et Bella, unies, faisaient front, le visage inquiet. Les Volturis poussèrent un cri de rage et d'excitation. Pendant de longues secondes, Christanie dévisagea les membres du clan Cullen. Je la connaissais assez bien pour me douter du fait qu'elle regrettait de ne pas les avoir mieux connus, et ce, dans des circonstances plus appropriées. Mais il était trop tard. Quoi qu'il se passât ici, Christanie sortirait définitivement de notre vie.

Je vis Aro écarter les bras, du haut de son piédestal. Théâtral comme à son habitude, il leva la tête vers les cieux, comme pour les prendre à témoin. Enfin, il brandit une main accusatrice vers les Cullen.

Il suffit de quelques secondes, et les combattants de chaque camp, tels deux immenses et morbides vagues, nous engloutirent.

* * *

Une petite review?


	27. IV Chapitre III

**Hello =)**

Bon, j'ai le sentiment que ça ne part pas du tout dans la direction à laquelle j'avais pensé au départ. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Disclaimer :** _Vous connaissez la chanson, non? Bref, rien n'est à moi sauf Christanie et ses copains._

**Enjoy'**

**

* * *

**Chapitre III : La vérité

_La route se poursuit inlassablement_

_Descendant de la porte où elle commençait._

_Maintenant, loin en avant la route est parvenue, _

_Et je dois suivre, si je le puis, _

_La poursuivant d'un pied las, _

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre quelque voie plus large_

_Où maints sentiers et courses se rencontrent. _

_Et où, alors? Je ne saurais le dire. _

Le seigneur des anneaux :

la communauté de l'anneau

_J.R.R. Tolkien._

**POV Alice**

Le chaos autour de moi n'existait pas. Je fixai sans ciller Esmé. Ses yeux étaient vides. Son corps était mou. Son âme était partie, loin, très loin. Ce que je savais grâce à mon don, elle le savait parce qu'elle était la femme de Carlisle. Son âme-sœur. La seule, l'unique, l'irremplaçable.

Le baiser importait peu. Celui que Jasper avait offert à Christanie. Ou celui que Carlisle et elle avaient échangé. C'était la même chose. Carlisle, aussi puissant fut-il, pouvait commettre des erreurs. Ce n'était pas une chose qui lui arrivait souvent. Mais lorsque c'était le cas, alors, les conséquences en étaient terribles.

S'amouracher d'une vampire millénaire n'est pas une erreur en soi. C'est penser qu'elle est l'amour de sa vie alors qu'on a rencontré son âme-sœur, qui en est une.

Jasper avait bien compris ceci. Pas Carlisle.

Penser au passé n'est pas une erreur. C'est vouloir y retourner qui en est une. C'est être aveugle au présent, et au futur.

Depuis quand exactement Carlisle était-il perdu?

_Depuis l'instant où ses yeux ont croisé ceux de Christanie pour la première fois …_

Je me tournai, à gauche, à droite, fouillant la foule des yeux.

_Vous cherchez des réponses, mais vous ne les trouverez pas sur ce champ de bataille. Personne ne les connait. Sauf moi …_

-Qui es-tu ? murmurai-je.

_Amène ta mère … Et suis le soleil …_

_Un vampire encagoulé. Esmé et moi, assises à même le sol. La vérité. _

Lorsque la vision s'estompa, la voix s'était évanouie. Mon regard se fixa malgré moi sur le soleil. La bataille faisait toujours rage, et j'aurais du rejoindre ma famille pour l'aider. Mais ma main se saisit de celle de ma mère, et je me lançai à la poursuite du soleil. A la poursuite de la vérité.

**POV Bella **

Entourée de la meute. J'étais en sécurité, avec ma fille. J'aurais aimé qu'ils me rejoignissent tous. Mais je venais de comprendre qu'ils ne le feraient pas. C'était le moment. La chute après l'élévation au firmament. J'avais rencontré mon âme-sœur, l'avais épousée. J'avais une famille parfaite. Aucun de ceux que j'aimais n'avait eu à payer pour ma transformation. Je n'avais pas eu à faire croire à ma mort, alors que c'était la règle lorsqu'on devenait comme les Cullen. J'avais eu un enfant, alors qu'aucun vampire n'en a.

Ma vie était un conte de fée, même lorsque j'étais humaine. Deux créatures mythologiques étaient prêtes à s'arracher la tête pour mon cœur. Les garçons du lycée me faisaient les yeux doux. Mon père et ma mère, chacun à leur façon, me soutenaient.

Je m'étais plainte du départ d'Edward. Je m'étais plainte de la pluie, du vent, du froid, de l'imbécilité de Jessica, du comportement de Jacob, de celui d'Eward, de mon père, de ma mère, de son nouveau petit-ami, de Forks, de Victoria, de James. J'avais exigé, jamais demandé.

Ma vie était aussi parfaite qu'une vie, avec ses hauts et ses bas, peut l'être. Mais je n'en avais aucune idée. La seule chose louable que j'avais fait était d'avoir sauvé ma fille, de ne pas avoir avorté. Même alors que mon coeur était arrêté, j'avais connu les plus grandes joies de la vie. Et je n'avais jamais dit merci. J'étais faible. Lorsqu'Edward était parti, je n'avais pas pu continuer sans lui. C'était de l'amour, mais c'était aussi de la faiblesse. Je n'aimais pas vraiment Christanie, parce qu'Edward ne l'appréciait pas. Mais elle m'avait appris une chose. Elle était comme moi, égoïste. Mais elle était une battante. Il faut toujours continuer, et, coûte que coûte, elle avait continué. Elle ne s'était jamais retournée pour voir si les autres allaient bien, certes, mais j'avais fait la même chose. J'avais semblé m'inquiéter sans jamais l'être réellement, à part lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Edward. J'avais fait souffrir énormément de monde. Elle aussi. Mais elle avait eu le mérite d'avancer toujours sans jamais s'arrêter. Seule et abandonnée, elle continuait, elle se débrouillait. Elle envoyait se faire voir chaque obstacle sur sa route. Dans sa situation, j'aurais sombré. Elle était égoïste et opportuniste. Mais je ne valais pas mieux. J'avais sauvé Edward, et ma fille, j'étais devenue une vampire grâce à mon obstination. Mais j'avais fait une dépression, j'avais cessé de vivre, je m'étais laissée submergée dans mon chagrin, je m'étais délectée de ma propre souffrance, parce que je pensais qu'ainsi, j'aurais eu le droit de me plaindre. Et ainsi, j'avais fait souffrir chaque personne qui tenait à moi.

Ma vie, en fin de compte, avait été un compte de fée. Aujourd'hui, je m'apercevais que la réalité nous rattrapait un jour où l'autre. J'aurais du dire merci tant qu'il était encore temps. A présent, il était trop tard.

**POV Esmé**

-Où sommes-nous?

-Vous êtes ici chez moi.

Il n'y avait plus de soleil. Il faisait humide et sombre. Je compris que nous nous tenions dans une grotte. Alice semblait tendue.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle.

Le vampire ôta sa capuche. Il était jeune et beau en apparence, comme tous les vampires, mais on sentait qu'il était vieux, très vieux. Trop vieux pour ce monde. Il nous fit signe de nous installer. Alice serra un peu plus ma main et nous nous exécutâmes, nous asseyant à même le sol.

-Je suis … Je suis celui grâce à qui les Volturi règnent sur le monde. Je suis la Vérité. Je prophétise, je devine, ce que personne n'imagine, ce que personne ne sait.

Je n'avais pas assez de force pour demander à ma fille quelle était la raison de notre présence en ce lieu étrange. Je ne parvenais pas à penser de façon cohérente. J'étais vide.

-Ecoutez-moi, et vous saurez …

Alice fit un signe de la tête. Le vampire s'assit. Il ne parla pas. Mais nous entendîmes sa voix.

_Il fut un temps où j'eus une vision. Jésus Christ n'était pas né. Les dieux régnaient en maître sur le monde. Je vis l'actuel Paris, je vis une jeune femme, et un vampire. Je vis la renaissance de Christanie. Alors je sus. _

_Nous ne pouvons dicter les règles de ce monde. Il doit y avoir un équilibre. Enfant, Christanie se jetait sur les gens, les saisissait aux genoux, et les faisait tomber sur la route pour les détrousser. Personne ne se méfiait, elle était si mignonne … Mais un homme, un jour, s'est débattu et la petite fille a été blessée. Alors elle a trouvé une autre technique. Elle était si petite. Elle ne comprenait pas la mort. Elle faisait tomber les gens juste avant que des charrettes n'arrivent. Au moins, les victimes de ses vols restaient vraiment immobiles. A jamais. Elle était si petite. Elle ne comprenait pas la mort. Et il fallait manger …_

_Elle n'a jamais eu le temps d'avoir une véritable conscience. Elle ramenait tellement d'argent, sa famille pouvait manger à sa faim. Etaient-ils au courant? En tout cas, ils la laissaient faire. _

_Elle était si belle. Lorsqu'elle est morte, elle a reçu énormément de don. Celui d'arriver à contrôler son esprit, et le temps. Celui d'attirer les vampires mâles de manière inexplicable. Et elle a reçu une conscience. Elle ne s'est jamais souvenu de ce qu'elle faisait avant, mais l'ombre de ses crimes pèse sur elle, sans qu'elle sache réellement ce que c'est. Parce qu'elle contrôle le temps elle a attiré l'attention sur elle. Parce qu'elle a pu cacher ses pensées à Aro elle est devenue encore plus fascinante et indispensable. Parce qu'elle attirait les vampires elle était l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Aro l'a utilisée pour doubler ses adversaires, pour tuer. Mais parce qu'elle a une conscience, elle ne supporte pas sa vie, elle ne se supporte pas. Elle semble aimer mais elle n'aime pas, sauf un seul. Carlisle. Au moment où ils se sont rencontrés, Justice allait être rendue. Elle souffrait tellement, si vous saviez … Carlisle était sa solution. _

_Mais à ce moment-là, j'ai su. L'ombre de Bella planait déjà sur eux. Nous ne savions pas qui elle était. Ses parents n'étaient même pas nés. Mais je savais qu'elle allait avoir une vie pleine d'un bonheur insolent. Et Christanie se remettait de sa souffrance … Et je sus que de ce bonheur, Carlisle en bénéficierait. Et je sus qu'alors le bonheur de Christanie ne serait jamais possible. Il fallait ramener la vie de Bella à la réalité. Christanie et Carlisle n'auraient jamais du se séparer. Mais le Destin est une chose étrange … Ils auraient du être âmes-sœurs. Mais ils ne l'ont jamais été. _

_Tout se paye. Christanie a trop tué d'innocents sans jamais en être inquiétée. Bella a été trop heureuse. Elles sont toutes les deux destinées à vivre en ayant perdu un être cher. _

Je me raidis. Carlisle …

_Mais, je sais bien que Christanie a toujours été très douée pour déjouer les plans du Destin …_

-Ca suffit !

La voix d'Alice résonna dans la grotte.

-Rien n'est écrit, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Viens, on s'en va …

Le rire du vampire nous poursuivit jusqu'à la sortie.

_Je le sais. Le Destin n'est qu'un prétexte. La vérité, c'est que la vie de Christanie, et celle de Bella n'ont été qu'une suite de mauvaises décisions, à quelques exceptions près. Le Destin n'a jamais décidé de transformer Christanie en vampire. C'est elle qui l'a voulu. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle ne s'en souvient pas. C'est elle qui a décidé d'aller voir Aro. C'est elle qui a décidé de quitter Carlisle. L'histoire qu'elle a raconté à votre ami Jasper est loin d'être exacte. Bella a du mérite : elle a pris des mauvaises décisions, elle a agi avec le plus parfait égoïsme, mais, au fond d'elle, elle voulait tout de même faire le bien. Christanie ne balançait pas les passants sur la route. Elle était la fille d'une grand seigneur. Elle se jouait de la foule de prétendants qui était à genoux devant elle. Seul un vampire réussit à attirer réellement son attention. Elle lui a demandé de la transformer, puis de lui apprendre à vivre en vampire. Elle ne s'est jamais retrouvée livrée à elle-même. Lorsque Carlisle t'a rencontrée, Esmé, Christanie l'avait quitté sur un coup de tête. Il t'aimait. Alors elle s'est résolue à vous faire payer. _

_Grâce aux dons qu'elle a reçus lors de sa transformation, elle savait qu'il serait facile de le reconquérir. Son seul compagnon a toujours été le vampire qui l'avait transformée. Et il l'est toujours. Lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, il lui contait sa vie future, ce qu'il savait sur elle sans qu'elle le lui ait dit, il lui parlait du Destin, et lui disait qu'un jour, elle règnerait sur les Volturi. Il semblait tellement jeune, mais dans ses yeux on voyait bien qu'il était trop vieux pour la terre …_

Nous étions pétrifiées d'horreur. Le rire du vampire se mua en sanglot.

_Mais pas plus que vous, je ne peux prédire, je ne peux prédire ce qui arrivera ... _

_

* * *

**Review? =)**  
_


	28. IV Chapitre IV

**Bonjour les gens**

je vous passe le couplet "bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent le bac", hein. Il y a cinq minutes, tout allait bien, et là, de savoir qu'une fois que j'aurai tapé mon petit texte et publié ça, il ne me restera plus qu'à vous offrir l'épilogue, et ce sera définitivement la fin.

Donc, pour l'avant-dernière fois :

**R.A.R. :**

**Coline B. :** _Merci pour tes (4 !) reviews ! Elles m'ont fait très très plaisir. J'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas trop._

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi._

**Enjoy'**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre IV : La fin

« Le repos, le repos, le repos, il n'est d'autre Elysée pour un coeur comme le mien. »

Les derniers jours de Pompéi – _Edward Bulwer-Lytton_

**POV Jasper**

Cette bataille, cette guerre, avait des allures de fin du monde. J'affrontais Felix lorsque je vis Christanie empoigner Carlisle par le bras. De toutes mes forces, je sentais qu'il me fallait aller jusqu'à eux, et protéger mon père. Mais Felix était très puissant, et je ne pus pas me défaire de son emprise aussi facilement que je l'eus souhaité. Lorsque, assailli par plusieurs vampires de notre camp, il se détourna de moi, j'avais perdu le couple de vue.

La vallée résonnait de nos cris, du bruit de nos membres arrachés, du crépitement des flammes, parfois. Je n'avais plus aucune idée de la position des autres membres de la famille. Il me semblait qu'Alice et Esmé étaient restées ensemble, mais je ne les voyais nulle part.

Je voulais partir à la recherche des autres. Mais, plus que le vacarme autour de moi, les pensées qui m'entouraient, qui m'assiégeaient, m'assaillaient de toute part, m'empêchaient d'esquisser un mouvement. J'étais paralysé, perdu, et à la merci de n'importe quel vampire qui aurait voulu m'attaquer.

Je tombai à genou. C'était à la limite du supportable, à présent. Des forces contraires semblaient se livrer une bataille féroce à l'intérieur de ma tête. Ces vampires qui se battaient farouchement ne me donnaient plus l'impression d'être autour de moi, mais _en_ moi.

J'allais devenir fou.

Pourquoi Demetri … Non … Felix … Oui … Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas encore arraché la tête? Peut-être l'avait il fait, en fin de compte, tant la souffrance était grande. J'eus l'impression qu'on se saisissait de moi. Je voulus lutter, en vain. J'avais mal. Ma conscience sombrait lentement et douloureusement dans des abysses trop profonds pour que je pus en réchapper.

Je ne sentais plus rien.

Rien.

**POV Alice **

Il me fallait voir Carlisle. Vite. Il me fallait le sauver.

-Alice.

Non. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qui allait être dit.

-Alice. Arrête.

Non. Qu'elle se tût, par pitié.

-Ca ne sert à rien.

Le visage de ma mère était rongé par le chagrin. Elle s'était tassée. Elle semblait ne plus avoir de force.

-Je le sais, continua-t-elle. C'est terminé. Je le sens au plus profond de moi.

Sa voix elle-même était fatiguée. Elle avait vieilli de centaines d'années. Un frisson me secoua lorsque je compris qu'elle avait le même regard que le vampire que nous venions de quitter. Ses yeux étaient hantés par le fantôme de la tristesse, de l'amour perdu, de la mort. Je compris alors qu'elle disait la vérité.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir à la recherche de Jasper, murmura-t-elle avec une douceur presque insupportable.

**POV Jasper**

-Jasper …

Jasper …

Jasper …

Une voix dans la brume. Une voix dans le silence. La fraîcheur. Son odeur. Je ne pouvais capter que ces éléments. Mais c'était largement suffisant. Alice.

**POV Christanie**

-Il faut arrêter tout ça !

Carlisle gesticulait dans tous les sens pour éviter les différent Volturi qui tentaient de s'en prendre à lui.

De mon côté, je ne me battais pas. Je ne me battais plus depuis longtemps.

-On ne peut pas.

Ses yeux dans les miens, il murmura en prenant mon visage en coupe dans ses mains :

-Si on peut …

Je me souvins alors de ce jour où lui et moi avions failli nous faire tuer par un groupe de vampires, en Afrique. Il avait eu le même geste. Je me rappelais parfaitement de son discours.

_On peut tout faire, tous les deux. Toi et moi. On est capable de tout. Notre amour est trop fort pour le monde. Rien ne pourra nous séparer, pas même la mort. _

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire tout ça.

* * *

Review?


	29. Epilogue du livre IV

**Hello =)**

Bon, on y est, ça y est. L'épilogue, quoi.** La fin. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie. J'espère vous revoir bientôt sur d'autres projets. **

Maintenant, que dire, sinon que ceux qui se posent des questions sur le devenir de certains personnages n'ont qu'à relire le prologue de ce livre.

**Disclaimer : **_rien n'est à moi. _

**Merci encore. **

Et pour la dernière fois ...

**Enjoy'**

**

* * *

**

Épilogue :

Il était Roméo. J'étais Juliette.

Il était Roméo et j'étais Juliette, tout simplement. Rien ne devait jamais nous séparer, il l'avait dit. J'avais déjà tenté de l'éloigner de moi, mais il était trop tard. Lorsque je m'étais réveillé du doux songe dans lequel j'attirais et me jouais de chaque être de sexe masculin sur cette planète, il n'était plus un simple jouet. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais comme jamais je n'avais aimé, pas même celui qui m'avait transformée et auquel je pensais être liée à jamais.

Ainsi, lorsque je vis Carlisle s'effondrer, sous l'œil ravi de Marcus, et lorsque, une demie seconde plus tard, je vis son corps s'embraser, s'enflammer, je sus.

Edward et Bella avaient toujours fait figure de Roméo et Juliette, mais la réalité était toute autre, tout simplement parce que leur histoire avait une fin heureuse.

Roméo, lui, se tue après avoir vu Juliette mourir.

Alors quoi? Dans ma version, Juliette se jette dans les bras enflammés de Roméo.

Honnêtement, Shakespeare était le grand Maître, et je l'ai toujours admiré. Mais alors que les flammes lèchent ma peau qui se consume, dans un dernier élan de lucidité, il me vient la pensée que j'aurais préféré qu'il n'écrive jamais ce livre …

La seule chose que j'entendis fut le cri mué en sanglot de mon père et amant, de celui qui m'avait transformée. Jusqu'à la fin, j'aurais réussi à faire ce que je faisais de mieux : j'avais détruit la vie d'un nombre infini d'êtres. Je pouvais partir heureuse.


End file.
